


All Grown Up (Sequel to My Life with Adam Lambert)

by Glambertsince09



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambertsince09/pseuds/Glambertsince09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is the oldest of 6 kids. She is Adam and Ameilia Lambert's first born daughter. This will start with her POV and everyone else will follow c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara's first

Sara's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling really nauseated. I get up and rush to the bathroom and shut the door. I open up the toilet and puke into it just in time.

I finish and think for a bit.

"When was my last period?" I think to myself.

I dig through the cabinet above the toilet and find one of the spare pregnancy tests my mom stashes, just in case.

I read the instructions and wait a few minutes.

I look at it and almost have a heart attack.

"Fuck. I gotta call Freddie." I mumble, grabbing my iPhone 6+ off of the counter.

It rings 3 times before I hear the click of it being picked up.

"Sara? Do you realize what time it is?" He asks sleepily.

"Freddie? I'm pregnant." I say, just about on the verge of tears.

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!" He freaks.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant. It's yours. You're the only one." I say, wiping a few stray tears away.

"Damn... I'm not ready for kids yet." He says.

"Neither am I, but we can't turn back time." I say.

"That's true. Okay, well, come tomorrow and we'll figure it out." He says.

"Okay, baby. I'll wrap the test in a tissue and put it in my bag. I'll ask my dad to drive me over there tomorrow morning." I say.

"Okay, Sara. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too, Freddie." I say, hanging up.

I wrap the test in some tissues and put it back in the box.

I shut the bathroom light off and go back in my room. I put the box in my bag and get back in bed.

Since my three youngest siblings arrived 13 years ago (they're triplets), we moved into a bigger house to hold more people. So that means I get my own room.

I manage to get to sleep soon after my head hits the pillow.

Many hours later...

I wake up to my phone blowing up.

I rub my face and grab my phone.

Babe, what time are you coming over?

Baby, are you awake yet?

Sara, call me as soon as you wake up.

I look at the time and it says 11:01 am.

"Fuuuuck I slept too long." I groan.

I drag myself out of bed and go around my room and get some clothes on.

I put a shirt on that has my dad on it, some black skinny jeans, my black slip on Vans, put my plugs, cartilage and lip piercings in, and brush my hair.

I go in the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I apply my usual makeup which is just black eyeliner and black mascara.

I go downstairs and see my parents in the living room with the rest of my family. All three of my brothers playing videos games, and my sisters playing on their Nintendo 3DS's.

"Whatcha playing?" I ask them.

"Animal Crossing New Leaf! Wanna play with us?" Katie asks.

"Maybe later." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"Dad? Can you drive me to Freddie's?" I ask.

"Of course, Sara." He says, standing up.

We walk out to the car and get in. He drives down a few streets and drops me off.

I just walk in because Freddie's parents let me.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. George!" I say.

"Hey, Sara! Did your dad drop you off?" Mrs. George asks.

"Yes, he did." I say.

I walk up to Freddie's room and he  
hugs me first thing.

"I'm sorry this happened." He says, shutting the door.

"I don't know how my parents will react. I'm mean, Jesus Christ. We're only 16, Freddie. I'm scared." I say, crying a little.

"Aww baby." He says, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm scared my parents will make me get an abortion. I'm a pro-life person." I say, looking up at him.

"Do you want me there when you tell your parents?" He asks, wiping my face.

"Yeah. Your parents can be there, too. Tell them all at the same time." I say.

He sits on the bed and I lay next to him. We lay there for over 3 hours just making small talk.

"You wanna go now?" He asks.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs." I say.

We both get up and walk downstairs.

"Mom, Dad. We're going back to her place. Do you wanna come with us?" He asks them.

"Sure. I wanna see Ameilia!" His mom says.

We all gather into his dad's car and we arrive in just a couple minutes.

Me and Freddie walk in followed by his parents.

"Mom, Dad?" I ask out.

"Kitchen!" My mom says.

The four of us walk into the kitchen and sit down.

"Oh hey, Hannah and Bob are here, Adam." My mom calls to my dad.

He comes into the kitchen and hugs them.

"Why are you guys here?" He asks.

"Freddie asked us if we wanted to come over." His mom says.

"Y-yeah. We want to tell you guys something." I say, getting fidgety.

My mom and dad both take a seat.

I breathe in and out once to say something but Freddie beats me to it.

"Sara's pregnant with my baby." He says.

I shoot him a 'Thanks a lot!' glare. I look at my dad and he's got THE MOST pissed off glare going at Freddie.

"I'm gonna KILL you!" My dad says angrily.

"Run like hell, Freddie." I say.

He gets up and runs to the backyard as my dad chases him around trying to get him.

"Oh god. Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sara?" She asks, rubbing my back.

"Is dad gonna kill him?" I ask.

"No, you're father's not like that. He's just really pissed off about this. I'm not mad, just disappointed." She says.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting this to happen." I say, crying by now.

"Let them get out of breath. Come with me." She says.

I follow her into her bedroom. She shuts the door and sits me on the bed with her.

She helps me clean my makeup off after I stop crying.

"When did you find out?" She asks, throwing away the wipes.

"Really early this morning. Around 3ish." I say.

"In my opinion, I think you'll make a great mom because you're so mature for your age." She says.

"Thanks, Momma." I say and hug her.

"Let's go check on your father and Freddie." She says.

We walk out to the backyard and see my dad pinned Freddie against the wall and is staring at him intensely.

Freddie looks in my direction with a 'Help me!' look.

"Daddy, let him go." I say.

"Why should I?" He asks, still staring at Freddie.

"Because we need to talk it out. I don't want the father of my baby dead." I say.

He turns his head to look at me and sighs in defeat. He removes his hands from beside Freddie's head and turns to me. He comes over and hugs me tightly.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen, Daddy. I'm sorry." I say, tearing up again.

"I know, Sara. I'm sorry I freaked out on Freddie. You're my first-born daughter, so I was getting overprotective of you." He says.

"It's okay, Daddy. I completely understand." I say.

He kisses my head and lets me go. I go over to Freddie and hug him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says.

He puts his hand on my belly and smiles.

"I know we will be great parents, Sara." He says.

"I know, Freddie." I say.

He puts his hand on my face and I lean into it.

He kisses my head and we go upstairs to my room.

Adam's POV:

"Hannah? Bob?" I ask.

"Yeah, Adam?" Hannah asks.

"I'm sorry I was chasing your son around. I'm just overprotective of my kids." I say, sitting down.

"It's okay. If it was the other way around for us I'm sure I would've been the same way." Bob says.

I look at him and smile.

"I'm sure they'll make great parents. A little young, but great parents." Ameilia says.

I rub her back and kiss her temple.

"Man. I remember when we first had Sara. I was 23 years old." She says.

"And I was 25." I say.

"We were a little bit older when we got Freddie. He doesn't know he's adopted. We got him when he was a few months old. He's from Ireland. He knows nothing about his birth family." Bob says.

"But we plan to tell him soon." Hannah says.

"Better do it before it's too late." I say.

"True." Bob says.

Sara's POV:

Me and Freddie are in my room. I have a little bit of Falling In Reverse playing on my CD player. We're eating Sour Patch Kids and drinking Coca-Cola.

"Hey! Me and you should go down to the beach and play in the water!" I say, feeling really energetic.

"Okay, you've had too much sugar. We can't go to the beach because one, it's January, and two, we have school in the morning." He says.

I pout and he kisses my cheek.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, baby. Once it starts to warm up we'll go to the beach. I promise. For now, let's just worry about this little one in there." He says, pointing to my belly.

I put my hand there and kiss him softly.

I lay my head on his chest as we listen to the music.

"Freddie, what's Emily gonna say when she hears about this?" I ask.

"I'm sure she'll be happy for us, Sara." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

I start having some nausea and run over to the bathroom across the hall and throw up.

I feel Freddie rub my back and move my hair out of my face.

I sit back against the wall as he gets a Dixie cup full of water and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say.

He just kisses my temple and I put my head on his shoulder.

I hear footsteps come closer and see my dad in the doorway.

"Sara, dinner's ready. Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah. What'd Momma make?" I ask.

"She made your favorite." He says, smiling.

I smile and get up and me and Freddie go downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a plate and make 3 tacos.

We sit down and eat.

After I'm done, I put my plate in the dishwasher and walk into the living room with Freddie.

"Babe, I gotta get home, but I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you, Sara." He says.

"Okay, Freddie. I love you, too." I say and kiss him softly and hug him.

He kisses my forehead and my dad drives him home.

I go grab my 3DS and go sit with my sisters.

"Hey! Let's play Animal Crossing New Leaf." I say.

They get on and we visit each other's towns. We StreetPass each other and get balloons and stuff.

After about an hour I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep, so we stop playing.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sara?" He asks, looking up from his phone.

"I'm too tired to walk. Can you carry me up to my room?" I ask, giving a cute pouty look.

"Sure, pumpkin." He says, putting his phone down.

He comes over to me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He wraps me in that oh-so-familiar embrace I've known forever.

"You're my first born, so I'd do anything for you, Sara." He says.

"Thanks, Daddy." I say as he kisses my forehead.

He places me on my bed and I dig in my pajama drawer and grab a tshirt.

I take all my clothes off except for my underwear and pull the tshirt on.

I turn the light off and go to sleep.

Many hours later...

I wake up to my alarm at 6am. I hit snooze and try to get more sleep.

5 minutes later, it goes off again. I'm about to hit snooze when my dad opens my door.

"Don't you dare hit snooze. I heard it go off before. Come on. Get up and get ready for school." He says.

"Ugh, fine." I say, sitting up.

I stand up and he shuts the door. I go around my room and grab some clothes.

I grab a Motionless In White hoodie, which is Freddie's but he gave it to me, a clean bra, clean underwear, some jeans, and my Vans.

I go in the bathroom to take a shower. I put my clothes on the counter and strip to nothing. I start the water and step in. I wash my hair and condition it. I wash my body until I get to my belly. I hold my hand there and remember I'm pregnant.

I crouch down into the tub and hug my knees and cry. I hear a knock on the door and just sit there.

"Sara? Are you okay?" I hear my mom ask.

"No." I say.

I hear the door open and close.

I see the curtain be pulled back just a little bit.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"No." I say again.

"Come on. Get out and get dressed. I wanna talk to you." She says.

"Okay." I say.

She leaves the bathroom.

I shut the water off and get a towel around myself. I dry off and put my clothes on and go in my mom's room.

"You wanted to see me, Momma?" I ask.

I see my dad sitting there, as well.

"Sara, we never told you about the birds and the bees, so I guess we don't need to now, huh?" My dad says.

"No, not really." I say.

"Well, I want to tell you about pregnancy and childbirth." My mom says.

"I'll help with what I can." My dad says.

I sit on the end of their bed cross-legged.

"Okay, so right after me and your father got married, we did what any other newlyweds did and have sex the first night on our honeymoon. 2 weeks later we were still there and that's when we found out I was pregnant with you.

"Me and your father went on a short tour of his and that's when we met your Aunt Leah. She was 19 and she fell in love with Tommy. She got pregnant about a month after marrying Tommy two weeks after you were born.

"Now, the whole 9 months you are pregnant you will have the weirdest food cravings, lots of mood swings, and lots of other stuff going on. Your father and I will drive you and Freddie to the OB each month. Now childbirth, that's a whole different story I will talk to you about later on.

"I think Freddie is the one for you like your father was the one for me." She finishes, looking at my dad and smiling.

"If you want, I can be there when you have this baby." My dad says.

"I'd love it." I say.

"Now the real question is, do you want to keep the baby?" He asks, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"This baby should know who its parents are. I think I should keep this baby." I say.

"That's the right decision, sweetie." My dad says.

My mom pats the pillow next to her and I go and lay in between them.

"You know, when you were 3, you used to get out of your bed and climb in here with us." My mom says.

"I did?" I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Do you want to get Starbucks on your way to school?" My dad asks.

"Sure. I want my double chocolate chip frappucino fix." I say.

He gets out of the bed and goes into the very large closet. He shuts the door.

"Go finish getting ready for school." My mom says.

"Okay." I say, scooting off the bed.

I walk into my room and get my bag. I toss in my Vapor Pen and two refills. My parents don't know I smoke. Well, I've never smoked a cigarette, to be completely honest. This is just safer.

I take a quick puff and put it in my bag. I spray a little bit of perfume and flat iron my hair. I apply my usual makeup and go brush my teeth.

I go downstairs and see my dad is ready.

"Is everyone ready to be dropped off at school?" My dad asks us.

We all mumble our agreements.

We all go out to the car and get in. I get in the front seat while the rest of them pile into the back and very back.

My dad drops off Katie, Ross, Joey and Lily at the middle school, and heads to the high school.

But instead of taking a left turn, he takes a right.

I look at him with a confused look.

"Starbucks, remember?" He says, smiling.

I smile at him.

"What do you want from Starbucks, Keegan?" I ask.

"A latte." He says, not looking up from his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Dad asks.

"Uh, no one." He says, trying not to smile.

"Uh huh. Sure. Let me see your phone." Dad says.

"Why?" Keegan asks.

"Now." Dad says.

Keegan sighs in defeat and hands my dad his phone.

Dad scrolls through his text messages and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask.

He whispers in my ear and my eyes widen.

I turn in my seat to look at Keegan.

"You're gay?" I ask him.

He just blushes and hides his face behind his hands.

"Y-yeah..." He says.

"Here." Dad says, handing Keegan his phone back.

"Thanks." He says.

"Okay, you two are gonna stay home today. We need to talk. Big time." Dad says.

He drives us back home and I see my mom sitting on the couch.

"Go up to your rooms." He says.

Adam's POV:

I walk over to Ameilia and sit next to her.

"Why are Sara and Keegan back home?" She asks.

"Both of them need to have a serious talk with us. What's that?" I ask.

She hands the little white stick to me and I look at it.

I swear on my life I had whiplash turning my head so fast.

"A-are you serious?" I say, my voice shaky.

"Yeah..." She says.

"I thought we were done." I say.

"Me too, Adam. Me too." She says.

"Looks like you and Sara will be having these babies around the same time." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Keegan is gay." I say.

"What? How do you know?" She asks.

"He was smiling at his phone and he was texting a guy and I looked through his texts and he told the guy he's gay. I don't know why he didn't come to me or you about this. I'm gonna go talk to both of them." I say.

"Okay. I'm gonna call Leah." She says.

I go upstairs and knock on their doors and tell them to come in my room.

They walk in and sit on the bed.

I sigh and rub my forehead.

"First you're pregnant, now your mother is." I say.

"WHAT?!" Sara and Keegan both say.

"Yeah. She just told me." I say.

"Oh god." Sara says.

"Okay. We need to talk. Shut the door." I say.

"About what?" Sara asks.

"Things here are about to get shitty. Sara, you and your mother are about to be moody as fuck and Keegan your mother is going have a talk with you later. Sara, I'm not mad at you for getting pregnant, I'm just really disappointed in you. I thought you knew better." I say, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She says, crying.

"It's okay, baby girl." I say and hug her.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant, Sara." Keegan says.

"That's because I just found out yesterday." She says.

"You'll make a great mom." He says.

"Thanks. Oh! I'll be right back." She says.

She walks to her room and comes back with a box.

She pulls a tissue wad out of the box and shows me a stick with a little + sign.

"So you really are pregnant. I'm sorry I lost my cool and tried to kill Freddie." I say.

"It's okay, Daddy." She says.

"Go show this to your mother. Let me talk to Keegan." I say.

"Okay." She says, taking the stick and its box.

She leaves the room and shuts the door.

"Sit." I say.

He sits down and crosses his legs.

"Keegan, do you know about gay sex?" I ask.

"A little. I was told by another guy at school, but he didn't go into detail." He says.

"You realize this goes into someone's butt, right?" I say, pointing to his nether regions.

He gulps a little and gives me a worried look.

"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. All I ask is that if it comes to it, use some of these." I say.

I reach into a box and pull out some condoms.

"Thanks, Dad." He says.

"You're welcome. I'm not mad at you either, just a little shocked." I say.

"I know. And I know that you support it, it's just shocking coming from your son." He says, looking at the condoms in his hand.

"I trust you, okay? Please don't do anything that'll make me lose that trust." I say.

"Okay, Dad." He says.

"Go to your room for a while. I'm gonna go check on your mother." I say.

He leaves the room and I head down the hall.

I stop and check on Sara.

I look in her room and see her holding something up to her mouth. She pulls it away and blows out smoke.

"Oh my god. Sara, are you smoking?" I ask, a little too loud.

She looks at me, startled.

"Uh, uhm, uhhhhh..." She says.

"I'm not gonna ask again, now answer me." I say.

"It's a Vapor Pen. It's only got a tiny bit of nicotine in it." She says.

"Have you ever smoked a cigarette?" I ask.

"Ew, no, of course not. I don't want black lungs or lung cancer." She says.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking the safe road." I say.

"Thanks for understanding, Daddy." She says.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

"A little nauseated. I think I'll just sleep for a while." She says.

"Okay, sweetie. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, Daddy." She says.

I shut her door and go downstairs.

I see Ameilia sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on tv.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Eh, I guess." She says.

"Are you craving anything?" I ask, lacing my fingers through hers.

"Peanut butter and pickles." She smiles.

I get up and go in the kitchen and get the food for Ameilia.

I bring it back in the living room and hand it to her.

"Thank you, honey!" She says and smiles big at me.

"Sure thing, hun." I say and kiss her temple.

We continue to watch tv.

Sara's POV:

I wake up and look at my clock seeing that it's about 3:45, so I get up and change into just some bumming around clothes. I look at my phone and see Freddie texted me quite a few times.

Babe, where are you?

Why aren't you in school?

If you're at home, let me know.

I answer the last one and tell him to come here.

I walk downstairs and go in the kitchen. I look in the cabinets and the fridge. I sigh as there's nothing I want to eat.

I go in the living room and see my parents there.

"Dad? I'm craving Chinese food." I say.

"I'll go pick some up if you want." He says.

"That would be great." I say.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Some of those really skinny noodles and chicken on a stick." I say.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"White rice." I say.

"Okay, I'll go pick that up along with more for the rest of us." He says.

"Okay." I say.

3 months later...

Today, me and Freddie are going to our first ultrasound. My dad is driving us. My mom came along because hers is also today so of course my dad is going.

"Freddie, do you want a boy or girl?" I ask him.

"Either is good with me." He says.

"Same here." I say.

"I want a girl." Mom says.

"I want a boy." Dad says.

We reach the OB and we all get out.

We walk in and sign in.

I sit next to Freddie and give him a small kiss.

"Sara Lambert?" The nurse asks.

Me and Freddie walk back there with her and she checks all my vitals and stuff.

She leads us to a room and I sit on the bed. Freddie sits in a chair next to me.

"Dr. Smith will be with you shortly." She says and leaves.

"Your uncle's brother-in-law?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, he delivered my Aunt Leah's kids." I say.

We make small talk while we wait.

5 minutes later...

I hear a knock on the door and see it open.

"Hey, Sara!" My uncle says.

"Hey Uncle Dan!" I say.

"Your parents do know about this, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Mom's pregnant, too. She hasn't been for 13 years. She's gotta learn all over again." I say.

"Well, that's unfortunate. How about we do a little examination and then the ultrasound, huh?" He says.

"Okay." I say.

He washes his hands and feels around on my belly.

He squirts some weird gel stuff on my belly and moves the transducer around.

"There's your baby!" He says.

"Oh my god! Freddie!" I say.

"That's our baby!" Freddie says.

I kiss him softly once.

Ameilia's POV:

Me and Adam are in the exam room about to see our 7th baby inside me.

"Adam?" I ask out loud.

"Yeah?" He asks back.

"What were we thinking?" I say, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I don't know. I seriously thought we were done." He says.

"Me too. I guess I wasn't tracking my period at the time." I say.

"Well, we'll love this baby just as much as any of our other kids." He says, holding my hand.

"I know." I say.

"I've been writing a song lately. Wanna hear it?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

When you're gone

When you're gone, it's like I'm in one second in time

I'm frozen

When you're gone

When you're gone, it's like I lost one half of my mind

Stolen

Cause nobody feels you like I do

Nobody kills me like you do

Nothing I take can ever cut through

I'm in trouble

I look at myself and I don't know

How I'm stuck to you like Velcro

Can't rip you off and go solo

I'm in trouble

I'm hooked on how you made

Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked; I can't cut you off

In my blood; I'm gonna say it now

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked on how you made

Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked; I can't cut you off

In my blood; I'm gonna say it now

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

When you go

When you go, it's like I put my life on the line

It's over

When you go

When you go, I'm tripping but I'm pretending I'm fine

So dumb

Cause nobody feels you like I do

Nobody kills me like you do

Nothing I take can ever cut through

I'm in trouble

I look at myself and I don't know

How I'm stuck to you like Velcro

Can't rip you off and go solo

I'm in trouble

I'm hooked on how you made

Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked; I can't cut you off

In my blood; I'm gonna say it now

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

You got me hooked on you

Now I'm in trouble

Trouble, trouble, yeah

I'm hooked on how you made

Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked; I can't cut you off

In my blood; I'm gonna say it now

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked on how you made

Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

I'm hooked; I can't cut you off

In my blood; I'm gonna say it now

I want you, I need you

I want you to take me underground

He finishes and I smile.

"You writing a new album?" I ask, smirking a little and looking at him sideways.

"Maybe." He says, smiling wide.

"Tell me all about it!" I say.

"Well, I've got a few songs written already, the title is The Original High, and I'm gonna release my new single Ghost Town soon." He says.

I hear a knock on the door and see the doctor come in.

"Hi! Haven't seen you in a while!" She says.

"Well, we THOUGHT we were done." I say, giving Adam a glare for a second.

He shrinks back and sits against the wall.

"Well, let's see how the little one is doing!" She says.

I lean back after she washes her hands and she feels my belly a little.

She takes a seat on the rolling chair and squirts the gel on my belly. She picks up the transducer and moves it around.

"There's your baby!" She says.

"Oh my god! Adam!" I say.

"I know, hun." He says, holding my hands.

"Here's a couple pictures." She says.

"Thanks!" I say, taking them.

We leave and head home with Sara and Freddie.

Sara's POV:

We get back to the house and me and Freddie go up to my room.

He sits on my bed and I sit in his lap.

"This little one will be here in 6 months." He says.

"Yeah." I say, smiling.

I plug in my iPhone and play some Motionless In White. Reincarnate comes on and I sing out loud to it.

Freddie's POV:

I watch Sara have fun singing her favorite song and just smile. Our baby will love her, I can tell.

Sara's POV:

I finish singing and lay back against Freddie's chest.

I listen to his heartbeat for a few minutes.

I look up at him and lean in to kiss him.

We start making out and I sit on his lap, crossing my arms behind his neck.

He lays me back and kisses my neck and bites a little.

I moan softly and he smirks into my neck.

He sticks his hand in my shirt and squeezes my boobs.

"F-Freddie. Stop!" I say.

"Fuck! I'm sorry! I forgot you're pregnant." He says.

"It's okay, baby." I say, straightening myself out.

I kiss him once and lay back on his chest again.

The next day...

I get ready for school and my dad drives us all to school.

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and climb out.

I walk to the commons and search for Freddie. I look but I don't see him.

Then I feel someone pick me up and spin me around.

I look and see it's Freddie.

"Jesus, Freddie. You scared me." I say.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just got here." He says.

"Sara! Freddie!" I hear Emily call.

We walk over to her and we sit on the floor.

We talk until the first bell rings.

Freddie walks with me to our first class, which is math.

"Hello, Mr. Thatcher." I say.

"Hello, Sara, Freddie." He says.

"Hey." Freddie says.

"How're you feeling?" Mr. Thatcher asks me.

"I'm okay." I say.

"Did you find out the gender yet?" He asks.

"Nope. Not there yet." I say.

Mr. Thatcher is 28 and gay, obviously. That's why he cares to ask.

We start class, and before I know it, the bell rings.

Me and Freddie walk to my next class and sadly he's not in it.

I give him a hug and a small kiss and he goes to his class.

I walk into the art classroom and see my teacher, Mrs. Rainier.

"Hey Mrs. Rainier." I say.

"Hey Sara! How're you?" She asks.

"I'm okay. I'm 3 months now." I say.

"That's awesome! Do you have pictures?" She asks.

"I actually don't have them with me today." I say.

"Oh, that's okay. You can show me some other time." She says, giving me a smile.

Art flies by pretty quickly and soon it's time for lunch.

I walk out of the art classroom and see Freddie right next to the door.

"Hey, babe." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, hun." I say.

"How hungry are you?" He asks.

"Really really hungry." I say.

"I'll get you whatever you want today." He says.

"You're so sweet, Freddie." I say.

We walk to the lunch room and get in line. We walk through the line and I pick stuff out.

He scans his ID card and we go find a seat.

We see Emily and sit with her.

"Hey, girl!" I say.

"Hey! I got you this from the snack line." She says.

She hands me a bag of warm chocolate chip cookies and I give her a big hug because she knows it's my favorite.

"Thank you, Emily." I say.

"You're welcome, Sara." She says.

We eat and go to our next classes.

A few hours later...

I go to the car rider lane and see my mom's car. I get in and we go home.

I open my texts and message Freddie.

Hey! Come over after you get home and watch Lilo and Stitch with me!

Sure thing, babe!

I put my phone away in my bag and get out of the car. I walk up the cobblestone sidewalk and go inside. I go up to my room and collapse on my bed. I grab my stuffed Stitch and hug him. He says, "Hiiii." when I do it. I've had him since I was little.

I hear my door open and see Freddie walk in.

"Hey babe." He says.

"Hey." I say.

He kisses my forehead and sits on the bed.

"Want me to put the movie in?" He asks.

"Please? And rub my feet? They hurt." I say.

"Sure, Sara. Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." He says.

He gets up and looks through my DVD's. He finds Lilo and Stitch and puts it in the DVD player.

He grabs the remote and sits on the foot of my bed. He grabs one of my feet and starts rubbing my heels first.

I hit play on the remote and the movie starts playing.

7 months pregnant...

Freddie finally got his driver's license and now he's the one driving me to my appointments.

We walk into the OB and I sign in and sit down. Today we find out if it's a girl or boy.

I sit and look through my phone until they call my name.

"Sara, what do you want to name the baby?" Freddie asks out of nowhere.

"I don't know. What have you been thinking of?" I ask.

"I like the name Paisley Marie if it's a girl. If it's a boy, Jacob Eren." He says.

"Wow. Those are actually really great names, Freddie." I say, looking at him.

"I figured you'd like it, Sara." He says, kissing my cheek.

"Sara Lambert." The nurse calls.

I stand up with Freddie's help and we walk back to the exam room.

I sit on the bed and Freddie takes the chair.

"Dr. Smith will be in soon." She says, shutting the door.

We make small talk for about 8 minutes and then I hear a knock on the door.

"Hello hello. How're you feeling today?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Just ready for the baby to come. Being pregnant is exhausting." I say.

"I'm sure. It says here you just turned 17! Happy birthday!" He says.

"Thanks! I spent it with Freddie." I say, lacing our fingers together.

"Well, let's check on the baby, huh?" He says.

I lay back and hold my shirt up. He squirts the gel on my growing stomach and moves the transducer around.

"There's your baby!" Dr. Smith says.

"Oh my goodness!" I say.

He presses a button and a heartbeat echoes around the room.

"Would you like to know the gender?" He asks.

"Yes, please." I say.

He moves around a few minutes and stops on the right side of my stomach.

"Congrats! It's a girl!" He says.

"Oh my god! Freddie! It's Paisley Marie!" I say, crying happy tears.

Dr. Smith prints out a picture and hands it to me.

He leaves and I wipe the rest of the gel off my belly.

We go out to the waiting room and I make my next appointment.

Freddie drives me home and then he goes home for dinner.

I walk in the house and immediately my sisters come up to me.

"What are you having?!" They both ask.

"A girl. Paisley Marie." I say, sitting on the couch.

"Sara? Is that you?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, Momma. I'm in the living room." I say.

She walks in and sits next to me.

"What's the gender?" She asks.

"A girl! Paisley Marie." I say.

"Oh my god, that's great, sweetie!" She says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for your father to come home so I can announce it to everyone." She says.

I grab the tv remote and start flipping through channels.

After a couple hours, I hear the front door open and see my dad walk in.

"Hey, Daddy!" I say.

"Hey, baby girl!" He says.

He goes upstairs for a few minutes and comes back down in a pair of sweatpants and a muscle top.

"Adam, get everyone in here." Mom says.

He gets up and goes around the house and soon everyone is in the living room.

"So, I found out the gender today and so did Sara." Mom says.

"Well, spill it!" Joey says.

"I'm having a boy, and Sara is having a girl!" Mom says.

We hear cheering all around.

I hug all my brothers and sisters along with my dad.


	2. Cheater cheater

Leah's POV:

"Do you really have to go, Tommy?" I ask, hugging him.

"Yeah, babe. I'll be back in a week or so. Just going to radio stations with Adam to do acoustic shows." He says.

"Okay, baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, Leah. Forever and always." He says.

I give him a small kiss and he heads out.

I go upstairs and get on my phone. I scroll through Twitter and see a post that mentions that the EXO guys are still in town.

"Hmm... I haven't been to the club in a while." I say to myself.

I get up and go in the closet and put on a little black dress and a pair of dark red heels. I touch-up my makeup and fix my hair. I grab my clutch and my phone.

I walk down the stairs and see the kids watching tv.

"Kids, I'm going out, Mel you're in charge." I say.

"Okay, Mom." She says, all their eyes glued to the tv.

I smile a little and walk out the door.

I get in the car and drive to the club. I give my keys to the valet and head inside.

I go up to the bar and sit down. I order a beer and just sip on it.

"Hey, pretty lady!" I hear an extremely familiar voice say.

I slowly turn my head see Tao from EXO right next to me.

"Oh my god! You're Tao from EXO! I'm such a big fan!" I say.

"Heh, yeah. Let me get you a drink." He says.

He orders some tequila shots and soon we're both pretty drunk.

"Let's go back to my place." He says, slurring a tiny bit.

We walk out of the club and he calls for the limo.

It arrives and we get in and start kissing.

We arrive at the hotel he's staying at and we go up to his room.

He shuts the door and we start kissing again. He pushes me onto the bed and unzips my dress. He pushes it off as I undo his jeans and button up.

He lightly runs his hands up my legs and slowly pulls my underwear off. I push his boxers off and he spreads my legs. He pushes in and starts thrusting very fast.

We moan each other's name and soon we both peak at the same time.

We fall asleep under the covers after that.

The next morning...

I wake up and look over at Tao. I smile a little and watch his back rise and fall as he sleeps.

I see him stir and he opens his eyes.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says, pulling me closer.

Then all of a sudden I hear my phone ring.

"Shit. It's my daughter. Hello?" I ask.

"Mom?! Where are you???" She asks, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon. How's your brother and sister?" I ask.

"They're fine. I'm the first one awake." She says.

"Okay, well, I'll be there soon. Love you. Bye." I say, hanging up.

"What, where are you going?" Tao asks, worried.

"I have to get home to my kids." I say.

"You have kids? How many?" He asks.

"3. Twin 16 year olds, and a 13 year old, almost 14." I say.

"Oh. Well, at least let me drive you home." He says.

"Okay. Thanks." I say.

We both get dressed and head downstairs.

We get in his rental car and I direct him to the house.

He drives up to it and parks in the street.

"Woah. Your house is huge." He says.

"Thanks. It was nice being with you. You have to return to touring, so I'll let you go now." I say, opening the door.

"Wait!" He says, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"When can I see you again?" He asks.

"Tonight. I'll message you." I say.

"Bye." He says.

I plant a tiny kiss on his cheek and go inside.

"Kids, I'm home!" I say.

I go in the living room and see Danny wrestling Rosie while Mel is watching tv.

"Oh hey, Mom!" Danny says, looking at me.

"Hey Danny. Listen, kids. I'm going upstairs for a bit, okay?" I say.

I walk up the stairs and go in my room. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

Melody's POV:

I go up to my mom's room and quietly open her door. I tiptoe over to her nightstand and pick up her phone. I open it and look through her texts and see a guy named Tao. Who the hell is he?!

"Mmm..." She mumbles in her sleep.

I set the phone back down and go back out of the room.

Leah's POV:

I wake up a few hours later to hearing my phone ring.

I grab it and see who's calling me.

I answer it as soon as I see its Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy." I say.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Went out last night with some friends." I lie.

"Aww feel better, honey." He says.

"Thanks, baby." I say.

"I just wanted to check on you and the kids. Seems like everything is fine. I gotta go practice, so I'll call you afterwards." He says.

"Okay, Tommy. Talk to you later. Bye." I say, hanging up.

I lock my phone and sit up.

"Ugh!" I say, holding my forehead.

I manage to get up and walk downstairs.

All the kids are on their phone so I walk into the kitchen and get some Ibuprofen and a bottled water.

I down the pills and drink some water. I close the bottle and start heading into the living room.

I feel like I'm gonna pass out, so I try to hold myself up, but I fail and fall to the floor, blacking out.

Melody's POV:

"Oh my god! Mom!" I say as soon as I see Mom collapse.

"Call Dad! He might know what to do!" Danny says.

I grab my phone and hit my dad's number.

It rings twice and it gets picked up.

"Melody? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Mom collapsed on the floor! What do we do?!" I freak out.

"Do you think she's had some alcohol?" He asks.

"Yeah, and quite a bit." I say.

"Get a cold washcloth and a magazine to wave some air over her face. It'll help wake her up." He says.

I continue to talk to him while my brother and sister get the washcloth and magazine.

My dad tells me what to do and we hang up.

I pat the washcloth on my mom's cheeks and forehead while Danny waves the magazine.

"Mm..." My mom mumbles and opens her eyes.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Oh god, it's so bright in here!" She moans out.

"Danny, curtains!" I say and he goes to close them.

She sits up and holds her head.

"Mom, where were you last night?" I ask.

"With a guy." She says, but then clamps her mouth shut.

"Wh-what...? Y-you cheated on Dad...?" I ask.


	3. Pregnant and gone

Melody's POV:

"Wh-what...? Y-you cheated on Dad...?" I ask, shakily.

"Melody..." She says, reaching for me.

I swat her hand away and run out of the house to the park.

I sit on a bench and call Sara.

It rings three times before it gets picked up.

"Hey Melody. What's up?" She asks.

"S-Sara... I-I need you a-and E-Emily!" I sob.

"What happened?" She asks.

"J-Just come!" I say.

We hang up and I just cry and cry and cry.

Sara's POV:

I call Emily and tell her I'm gonna pick her up.

I drive to her house and pick her up then drive like hell to the park.

We rush over to her and sit with her.

We hug her for what seems like forever.

"Th-thanks you guys." She says, wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome, Mel." Emily says.

"I gotta call my dad. I hope he's not busy." She says.

She gets up and walks down the sidewalk talking to her dad.

She walks back over and sits down.

"He knows. And he's REALLY angry." She says.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"That he's gonna be home in about an hour to yell at my mom." She says.

"Well, you wanna come over to my house while he's doing that?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

We get up and go to my car and I drive back home.

Leah's POV:

Melody has probably told Tommy what happened.

I'm sitting on the floor in my room looking through pictures.

I pick up a picture of me and Tommy on our wedding day.

I hear a door open and slam shut.

"LEAH!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I hear Tommy yell.

I see the bedroom door open and see him there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hey, Tommy. Have you seen the kids?" I try asking.

"Save it. I found out what happened. I'm angry with you. How could you do this?!" He asks.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I went to the club and met a guy named Tao. He's in EXO." I say.

"I can't fucking believe this. We promised each other forever and always!" He says.

"I-I'm so so-sorry, T-T-Tommy!" I say, crying by now.

"So you did it drunk?" He asks.

I shake my head up and down softly.

He wraps his arms around my shaking body and pulls me into a hug.

I sob uncontrollably while he rubs my back in small little circles.

"I'm not mad, just really disappointed in you, Leah. Why did you do it?" He asks.

"I wish I knew so I could tell you." I say.

"Did... did you use protection?" He asks nervously.

"I don't think so." I say, wiping my face.

"God dammit." He says.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." I say.

"I want to meet this guy. Right now." He says.

"Oh. Um, he's at a hotel near the club. Plus I need my car." I say.

"We'll head to the hotel first, then to the club to get your car." He says.

He practically drags me to the car and I direct him to the hotel.

He parks and we walk in and go up to the floor Tao is on. We walk to his door and I knock on it.

"Coming, coming." I hear him unlock the door and see his shocked face.

"Hey, Tao." I say.

"Hey, Leah. Who's this?" He asks.

"Can we come inside?" I ask, avoiding his question.

"Y-yeah." He says, opening the door.

I walk in followed by Tommy. We sit on the beds, me and Tommy on one, and Tao on the other.

"Tao, this is my husband, Tommy. I kind of cheated on him with you..." I say slowly.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I thought she was single and thought that was why she was at the club by herself." Tao says.

"She never once mentioned that?" Tommy asks.

"No! I thought her rings were for decoration." Tao says.

"Oh Tao. I'm sorry that this happened. And by the way, we used absolutely NO protection whatsoever." I say.

"SHIT!" Tao says, facepalming himself.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well, I was told about an hour and a half ago that we have to head out to Korea. And the flight is in... an hour. So I have to get packing. I'm sorry is fucked up shit between you guys." Tao says.

"That's okay. We'll figure it out." I say, getting up and hugging Tao.

Tommy and I leave and we head to the club to get my car.

I drive home and park in the driveway.

A couple weeks later...

I'm putting dishes away and close the dishwasher. I suddenly get a wave of nausea and end up throwing up in the sink.

Tommy is rubbing my back in circles and holding my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay, Leah?" He asks.

"No, and I think I know why." I say, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

I search through the medicine cabinet and find a spare pregnancy test that I keep on hand.

I use it and wait the amount of time it tells me. I look at my phone and see the timer go off. I look over at the stick and see a little + sign, meaning I'm pregnant.

"FUCK!!!" I shriek.

I see Tommy barge in and look at me all worried. I think I might have scared some dogs as well because I hear some barking.

"What the hell is wrong?" Tommy asks.

"This..." I say.

I slide the stick over to him while I rub my forehead.

He picks it up and looks at it.

"Oh HELL no." He says.

"Oh HELL yes. I can't believe Tao got me pregnant." I say.

"You gotta call him." He says.

"Yeah, I know." I say, grabbing my phone.

I shop Tommy away and wait for Tao to pick up.

I hear it get picked up and hear some shuffling.

"Leah? Why are you calling me at this hour? Do you know what time it is for me?" Tao asks.

"Yeah, I know it's super late for you, but you're gonna be a father." I say flatly.

"WHAT?!" He freaks.

"Yep." I say.

"I'm getting on the earliest flight out there to see you." He says.

"Oh okay. I guess we'll see you soon." I say.

We both say our goodbyes and hang up.

I go in the living room and see Tommy just staring at some random show on tv.

"Hey. He said he's coming out here as soon as he can." I say.

"Okay." He says.

I sit next to him and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." I say.

"Don't be sorry. I know it wasn't your fault." He says.

"It was my fault. I left the house and went out for drinks by myself and ended up pregnant. I'm the stupid one." I say.

"No you're not, Leah. You're not stupid." He says.

"Whatever." I say.

We sit in silence for hours until I hear a knock at the front door.

I get up and rush to the door and open it to see Tao.

He hugs me first thing and is about to place a kiss on my lips when I turn my head.

He hangs his head in defeat.

"Yeah, I know. I understand." He says.

I invite him in and we talk for quite a while.

He leaves to go to the hotel and me and Tommy go upstairs for the night.

Tommy's POV:

After I get home from the studio the next day, all I hear is utter silence in the house. Usually Leah would be making after-school snack for the kids.

I go in the kitchen and see a note taped to the refrigerator. I peel it off and read it.

Tommy, Tao,

I can't handle the stress between us. I'm going somewhere you won't be able to find me. I'm sorry.

"God fucking dammit." I say.

I go in the living room and sit with the note.

I hear the door open and see Tao come walking in.

"Where's Leah?" He asks.

I hand him the note and he reads it.

"She's really gone?!" He freaks.

"Looks like it. She'll be back before we know it." I say.

"I hope so." He says.


	4. Paisley and Maddox

Sara's POV:

9 months pregnant...

"Dad! Come on! We're gonna be late for my appointment!" I yell upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says.

We go out to the car and put our belts on.

We make small talk while we stop at a stoplight.

All of a sudden, I hear a splashing sound and feel like a dog peed in my lap.

I look down and see my water broke.

"Uh, D-Daddy?" I ask, shaky.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He asks, watching for the green light and starts moving once it turns.

"My water broke." I say, scared.

"WHAT?!" He freaks.

"I'm gonna message Freddie. We need to get to the hospital." I say.

"On it!" He says, taking a different route.

Freddie, meet us up at the hospital. Now!

Are you going into labor?!

Yeah. Hurry!

My dad gets to the hospital and I quickly take my seatbelt off. He grabs my bag from the backseat and we hurry in.

We go up to the desk and tell them I'm in labor.

A nurse comes and I sit in a wheelchair. She pushes me into the elevator and we go up a couple floors.

I'm situated in a room and that's when the bad contractions start.

"Uh GOD!!! It hurts so fucking bad!" I say.

"Shh. It's okay, Sara." My dad says, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Okay, it's passed for now." I say.

I hear a knock at the door and see my awesome boyfriend come in.

I extend my arms and he comes over and hugs me.

I cry into his shirt and he rubs my back.

"Shh. Shh. It'll be okay, Sara. Paisley will be here soon." He says.

"Thanks, and yeah. She will, won't she?" I say, wiping my tears.

He sits in a chair next to the bed and holds my hand.

I go through contractions for about 6 hours and my doctor comes in.

"Hey Sara. I'm here to check how far along you are." Dr. Smith says.

"Okay." I say.

He lifts my legs up and checks.

"I think you're ready to deliver!" He says.

"Thank god!" I say, sighing.

"I'll go get some nurses and be right back." He says, throwing away the used gloves and leaves the room.

"She's almost here." Freddie says, cupping my cheek.

"Yeah. Daddy, call Momma and everyone." I say.

"Already did. Right before the doctor came in." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He says.

"I just wish Aunt Leah was here. I can't believe she just left." I say, a stray tear streaking down my cheek.

Freddie wipes it away and kisses me softly on the lips.

A few minutes later, the doctor comes back in with a couple nurses.

"Okay, we're gonna do some prepping and then you'll deliver." He says.

"Alright." I say.

They go around the room prepping for my baby to come and soon a couple nurses are putting my legs up.

"Whenever you're ready to push, Sara. Push for 10 seconds and then rest." Dr. Smith says.

I start pushing and squeeze Freddie's and my dad's hands really hard.

A few more pushes later, I take another break.

"Really great job so far, Sara. A couple more pushes and she'll be out." Freddie says.

"Yeah..." I say.

I push again and feel something poke through.

"Good! One more push!" Dr. Smith says.

I push one last good push and hear the tiny cries of my newborn baby girl.

They put her on my chest and I smile with tears sliding down my cheeks.

They take her to the warming table after Freddie cuts the cord, since he's the father.

I have to push again for the placenta to come out, so I work on that while they clean up my daughter.

After me and Paisley are both cleaned up, I finally get to hold her.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"Yeah." Freddie says.

I hand her over to Freddie and he coos at her.

"And this is what happens when you don't wear a condom." My dad says.

"Daddy." I say.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" He says.

I hand his granddaughter over to him and he starts cooing at her, as well.

I hear a knock on the door as I take my baby back into my arms.

I see my mom and siblings come in. They all gasp in awe at the beautiful baby girl in my arms.

"Oh my goodness! May I hold her?" My mom asks.

"Of course." I say.

She rocks her back and forth and stops suddenly when she looks like she's in pain.

"Momma?" I ask.

"Adam, I think now I'M in labor." She says.

"Damn. He's already coming?" He says.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says.

"Okay, let's go get you situated." He says.

My mom hands my baby back to me and she and my dad leave the room.

Ameilia's POV:

The doctors and nurses get me in a room and my doctor comes to greet me.

"Hey Ameilia! I hear you're in labor." She says.

"Yeah. My daughter just gave birth to her baby girl." I say.

"My goodness. How old is she?" She asks.

"17." I say.

"I see. Well, let's check to see how far you are." She says.

I bend my knees and she goes to check.

"I think you'll be ready soon." She says.

She leaves and I smile over at Adam.

"Maddox Blu will be here soon." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

About 30 minutes of contractions later, my doctor comes back in and checks to see how far I am.

"Yep! You're ready to give birth!" She says, throwing away the gloves.

She goes out of the room for a couple seconds and comes back with some nurses.

I get my legs up and we begin.

After about 5 pushes, he's almost here.

"You're doing great, Ameilia." Adam says, smoothing my hair down.

I push one last time and finally our little boy is here.

I listen to his loud cries and smile to myself.

After both of us are cleaned up, I hold my little boy.

"Adam?" I say.

"Yeah, babe?" He says.

"No more kids." I say.

"I know." He says.

"You're getting a vasectomy." I say.

"Oh HELL no!" He says, standing up.

"Oh HELL yes! I thought we were done but nope!" I say.

He leaves the room and goes down the hall in a huff.

Adam's POV:

I go sit in the lobby and breathe in and out slowly.

Why does she want me to get a vasectomy? I'm perfectly capable of using a condom but nooo she wants me fixed.

"UGH!" I yell.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to quiet down." A nurse says.

"Sorry." I say.

I go back into the room and peek around the curtain at Ameilia.

I figured she would be sleeping.

I go over to the crib and pick up my newborn son.

"Hey Maddox." I whisper.

He yawns, sticking his tongue out and back in.

I softly kiss his forehead and put him back in the crib.

I sit in the chair and lay my head against the wall.

I look up at the ceiling for the longest time and just stare.

I think I fell asleep at some point because I'm suddenly being shaken awake.

"Hm?" I say, stretching and popping my back.

"Adam, Sara wants to see you." Freddie says.

"Okay." I say.

I look at Ameilia and see she's still asleep.

I get up and walk to Sara's room with Freddie.

I walk in and sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, my girl. What's up?" I ask.

She looks at Freddie and back at me.

"Me and Freddie want to get married after high school." She says.

"Aww. That's great, sweetie." I say.

"Thanks, Daddy. We'll tell Momma later." She says.

"Good idea. She's sleeping right now. She must've been really worn out from having your brother." I say.

"I want to see my baby brother. Can you go get him?" She asks.

"Of course." I say and kiss her forehead.

I get up and go into Ameilia's room. I gently pick Maddox up out of the crib and walk back into Sara's room.

"I have to be quick so that he can go back in your mother's room." I say.

"Okay. Hey Maddox! I'm your big sister!" She says, holding him.

She coos at him a little longer and I take him back into Ameilia's room.

I walk in and see Ameilia has woken up.

"Hey, babe. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine. How's Sara?" She asks.

"Good. I took Maddox in there and she met her baby brother." I say.

"That's good." She says.

I hand our son to her and he starts looking uncomfortable and then starts crying.

"He might be hungry." She says.

She pulls him close to her breast and he starts nursing right away.

"I told you." She says, grinning at me.

"You know our kids so well." I say.

"Well, I have been a mother for 17 years." I say.

"Speaking of." I say.

"Hm?" She says.

"Our 17th anniversary is coming up." I say.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" She says.

"I know. I'll plan the whole thing don't you worry about it." I say.

"Aww honey. Just being with you is enough." She says.

I smile and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, Ameilia." I say.

"I love you, too, Adam." She says.

Sara's POV:

Me and Freddie are cooing at Paisley and giving her lots of love.

I notice her face scrunch up and she starts crying.

"I-I don't know what she wants!" I say.

"I'll go get a nurse." Freddie says.

He quickly gives me a kiss on the head and goes out the room.

He comes back a couple minutes later followed by the nurse.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her." I say.

"She's probably hungry. Do you want to bottle feed her or breast feed her?" The nurse asks.

"Bottle feed, but with breast milk." I say.

"Okay, well let's start with breast feeding so she can get used to the milk. Just pull her up to your breast. She'll start sucking." She says.

I bring her close to me and she does start sucking.

I look at Freddie and smile at him.

My smile fades as he looks really pale.

"Freddie, what's wrong, babe?" I ask.

"My right side has been hurting a lot today." He says.

"Oh shit. Um, Lily? Go get Dad." I say.

She hurries out of the room and comes back with my dad.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Freddie doesn't feel good. He says his right side has been hurting all day." I say.

"Um, okay, well let's go see a doctor. Wanna contact your parents?" He asks him.

"Yeah." He says.

He kisses me softly real quick and leaves with my dad.

"Hopefully your Daddy will be better soon." I say to Paisley.

Freddie's POV:

Me and Sara's dad are in a different waiting room and I see my parents come walking in.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie. You're so pale!" My mom says.

"Freddie George?" A nurse asks.

I get up and go with them.

They have me sit in a wheelchair and take me to a room with a big machine.

I lay down and they go out of the room.

"Okay Freddie. We're gonna just make the machine do its thing so that we can see what's going on with you, then we'll work as fast as we can to see what's wrong." A doctor says.

"Okay." I say.

The machine goes over me and back.

Hannah's POV:

I look at the screen with the doctors and they're looking at one spot on his right side.

"Looks like his appendix is about to rupture. We need to get him into surgery right away, Mrs. George." The doctor says.

"Oh, okay. Want me to wait in the waiting room?" I ask.

"I'm sure he wants to see you before he goes into the OR." He says.

They get Freddie on a rolling hospital bed and me and Bob reassure him that he's gonna be fine and they roll him away.

Sara's POV:

My dad walks in and sits next to me after kissing my cheek.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's in surgery." He says.

"What?! Why?" I freak.

"He has to have an appendectomy. It was almost to the point of rupturing." He says.

"Oh my god!" I say, crying a little.

My dad reassures me that he's gonna be fine by rubbing my back in small circles.

Freddie's POV:

I wake up and look at my surroundings and see I'm in a hospital bed.

"Ugh what happened?" I wonder.

"Oh you're awake. You had to have an emergency appendectomy, Freddie." I hear my mom say.

"Oh. Where... where's Sara and Paisley?" I ask.

"They're still in her room. Do you want me to call for them?" My dad says.

"Yes. I would love that." I say.

My mom hands me a drink and calls Sara's dad.

I rest my eyes for a while.

After about 30 minutes I feel some weight on the bed and open my eyes to see Adam placing Sara on the bed next to me. Sara hands my baby girl to me and I cradle her.

"Hi baby girl." I say and softly kiss her head.

She opens her eyes and I see they're brown like mine.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have blue eyes like me." Sara says.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"She's so cute." My mom says.

"Yeah. Our first grandbaby." My dad says.

I hand my daughter over to my mom and dad.

Sara's POV:

"Freddie, honey. Are you tired?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I think I'll get some sleep." He says.

"Okay baby." I say and kiss his forehead.

I turn on the tv really low and watch Disney Channel for a while. The movie Descendants comes on and I hold Paisley and tell her all about Disney and that we'll take her when she's older.

She yawns and falls asleep cuddled into my chest as I fall asleep next to Freddie on his chest.

Adam's POV:

I walk back into Freddie's hospital room and see the three of them asleep together. Paisley on Sara and Sara on Freddie.

To be honest it looks so adorable. The perfect little family.

I take a picture of them and post it to my personal Facebook.

The perfect little family!

Immediately I start getting likes and comments from family and friends.


	5. Leah's Back

Leah's POV:

I step off the bus and sling my backpack onto my back.

"Well, boys. This is it. You're about to meet your daddy." I say to my twin 2 year olds, Kwangmin and Youngmin.

I pick each of them up and walk across the street to the house.

I walk up the sidewalk and knock on the door.

"Coming!" I hear Tao yell.

I take a deep breath and wait for the door to open.

I hear it get unlocked and the door swings open. He looks at me with a shocked face and his mouth wide open.

"Who is it, Tao?" Tommy asks.

"It's Leah." He says.

"WHAT?!" Tommy freaks.

He comes up to me and hugs me.

Tao pulls Tommy away and hugs me next.

"Who dat, Mommy?" Kwangmin asks.

"Yeah." Youngmin says.

"Boys, this is your daddy." I say.

"I-I have kids..." Tao says as I bring them inside.

"Yeah. Kwangmin and Youngmin." I say.

"Oh my god babe I missed you!" Tommy says, hugging me properly and giving me a kiss.

"I missed you, too, Tommy." I say.

He drags me upstairs to our room and shuts the door and locks it.

He lays me on the bed and starts kissing me all over. Soon were both naked and he kisses my boobs and sucks my nipples.

He pushes inside of me and starts thrusting in and out really fast.

Soon enough we both peak. We lay next to each other and calm our breathing down.

"I missed that." Tommy says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"I need to talk to Tao." I say, getting up and putting my clothes back on.

I leave the room and go downstairs to Tao.

"Leah!" He says, finally kissing me.

I kiss back and release myself soon after.

"Boys, come here." I say.

They walk over to me and I pick them up.

"Can I hold them?" Tao asks.

"Of course!" I say.

I hand them over to him and he hugs them for the longest time.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

"To my reclusive aunt's house in Albuquerque. She let me stay there until I was ready to leave." I say.

"I see." He says.

I see Tommy come downstairs and go into the garage.

Tommy's POV:

I go into the garage to find some of the kids' old toys.

I find a few of Daniel's old trucks and bring them inside.

I walk over to the boys and set them down in front of them.

"Two for each of you. How do you like that?" I ask them.

"Tank you!" They say.

I ruffle their hair and go over to Leah.

"How's Ameilia and Adam?" Leah asks.

"They're good. Ameilia had a baby while you were gone. Sara, too." I say.

"WHAT?!?!" I freak.

"Yeah. They were born on the same day. Plus, I've adjusted to Tao living here. He took a break from being in EXO for a while." I say.

"Really?!" She asks, looking at Tao.

"Yeah." He says.

"I want to see Ameilia. Right now!" She says.

"Okay, let's head over there." I say.

Tao picks up his boys and we all walk to their house.

Leah's POV:

I knock on the door and it opens up. I see Sara holding a red haired little girl in her arms and figure that must be her baby.

"Aunt Leah?" She asks.

"Hey Sara." I say.

"Where were you?" She wonders.

"Let me tell everyone inside." I say.

She steps to the side and we all walk in.

"Mom! Moooooom!!!" Sara yells.

"What? What is it?" Ameilia asks worriedly.

She looks around the room until she sees me.

"OH MY GOD LEAH!!!!!!!!!" She cries.

She rushes over and hugs me.

I hug her back and we cry it out.

We suck it up and she glances around the room and her eyes stop on my two boys.

"Who're they?" She asks.

"My boys... Tao's sons." I say.

"Oh my god." She says.

"Yeah..." I say.

We all sit down and talk for a while.

"So let me get this straight... you had sex with Tao behind Tommy's back, got pregnant, left them both, and came back 2 and a half years after?" Ameilia asks, trying to grasp the subject.

"Yeah..." I say.

"I'm just glad you're back." She says, hugging me.

"Mama!" I hear a small child say.

"Maddox! Hi baby!" Ameilia says.

She picks up the small boy and sits him on her lap.

"Is that your son?" I ask.

"Yeah. His name is Maddox Blu Lambert. Sara's daughter is named Paisley Marie George. Freddie and Sara decided to give Paisley his last name." She says.

"Aww. My boys are Kwangmin and Youngmin." I say.

"They're adorable." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

Sara's POV:

I bring Paisley upstairs to my room and lay her down for a nap.

I get me textbook out and start on some homework, but I get distracted halfway through just knowing the fact that Aunt Leah is back, with 2 little boys to add to it.

I put my homework aside and grab my Vapor pen and puff on it for a bit while I think.

I put that aside and decide to go downstairs to talk to her.

I look around and I only see Mom, Dad, and Lily in the living room.

"Momma? Where's Aunt Leah?" I ask.

"They went home. Why?" She asks.

"I'm just shocked that she's back, that's all." I say.

"Trust me. I was, too." She says.

I go back upstairs and to my room.

I grab my Vapor pen and my phone. I dial Freddie's number and he picks it up.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing really. But get this! My Aunt Leah showed up out of nowhere today." I say.

"Really?" He says, shocked.

"Yup. And twin boys. Asian boys." I say.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" He freaks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hey, I want you to come over. Have your mom or dad watch Paisley." He says.

"Um, okay. I'll be there soon." I say.

"Okay, babe. See you soon." He says.

We hang up and I bring the baby monitor downstairs to my mom.

"Mom? Can you listen out for Paisley? Freddie wants to spend time with me." I say.

"Okay, Sara. Have fun!" She says.

"Okay, Momma. Love you, Daddy!" I say.

"Don't get pregnant!" Dad yells.

I roll my eyes because I know he's just kidding around because he loves Paisley. He spoils her rotten.

I drive over to Freddie's house and park in the driveway. His parents are at work right now.

I turn the car off and head inside.

I go upstairs to his room and see him laying on his bed.

"Mmm. Hey, babe." He says after I kiss his lips.

I sit down next to him and hold his hand.

"Now that we've graduated from high school, I want to start planning our wedding. And... I want another baby." He says.

"W-what? Already?" I wonder.

"Yeah. And as soon as possible." He says.

"R-really? I've been wanting one, too." I say.

"Then why don't we try right now?" He asks.

I look at him in the eyes and realize I want it just as much as he does.

I kiss him softly and then it turns rough, more demanding.

I lay on my back and he slips my dress off and I kick my flip flops off.

I fumble with his pants and he just takes them off along with his shirt.

He kisses me and I kiss back with just as much force. I part my legs and he goes straight in and I moan his name like crazy.

30 minutes later...

We cuddle under his blankets and talk about babies for a long time.

"Babe, if we have another girl I want to name her Peyton. If it's a boy, then Branden." I say.

"I like those names, hun." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Freddie." I say.

"I love you, too, Sara. Always." He says.

"And forever." I say.

Eventually, I fall asleep on his chest.


	6. Here We Go Again

Sara's POV:

Me, Freddie, and Paisley are at the park having a little picnic.

Paisley is playing with her Barbie dolls while me and Freddie watch her.

I look at Freddie and give him a small kiss. Slow at first then it gets more passionate.

I feel a wave of nausea come over me and go around the tree and throw up all the contents of what I ate for lunch.

"Sara, honey? Are you okay?" I hear Freddie ask.

"Babe, when was the last time we had sex?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

"I don't know. Couple of weeks ago?" He says.

"I need to see my uncle." I say, scooping Paisley up and collecting her Barbies.

Freddie packs everything up and we get in the car.

He drives to my OB and we walk inside.

I knock on the window and the girl smiles and opens it.

"Hi! How may I help you?" She asks.

"I'd like to see my uncle, Dr. Smith." I say.

"Okay. Sign in here and I'll let him know." She says.

"Okay, thank you." I say.

I hand the clipboard back after signing in and sit down.

I scroll through my phone and see a post on Facebook about a concert coming up.

"Babe, look." I say.

"Marilyn Manson and In This Moment? Sounds cool! Someone will have to keep Paisley overnight." He says.

"My parents will watch her. She and her uncle Maddox will have fun together." I say.

"True." He says.

"Sara Lambert?" A nurse calls.

I get up and we walk back there with her.

She shows us to an exam room and I sit on the bed with Paisley.

She takes my temperature and all that and leaves the room.

"Paisley, do you want a brother or sister?" I ask her.

"Nuh uh!" She says, shaking her pigtails back and forth.

I give Freddie a worried look.

He gives me a look like he's got this and clears his throat.

"Paisley, sweetie. Do you want a baby sister or brother to play with?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She says.

"Why did she say yes when you asked?" I say.

"I don't know." He says.

I hear a knock on the door and it opens and my uncle walks in.

"Hey, Sara. How're you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, you?" I say.

"Pretty good. Can't complain." He says.

"That's good." I say.

"So, you wanted to see me? For what?" He asks.

"Pregnancy test." I say.

"Ah. I see. Well, let me go get a couple things for you and I'll be right back." He says.

He walks out of the room for a couple minutes and comes back with a little cup with a lid and a small baggie.

"I assume you know what to do?" He says.

"Of course." I say, taking the cup and bag as Freddie takes Paisley.

"I'll have a nurse wait for you." He says.

"Thanks, Uncle Dan." I say, smiling.

I go in the bathroom and shut the door.

Freddie's POV:

I lay Paisley on my lap and watch her little chest rise and fall as she sleeps. I stroke her soft red hair and give her a small kiss on her forehead.

I hear Sara come out and she hands the nurse the bag. The nurse walks out and I slip Paisley's binky into her mouth.

Sara sits on the bed and sighs heavily.

"What's wrong, Sara?" I ask.

"I was just hoping we could get pregnant after we get married. Not before." She says.

"Me too, Sara. But I think we can get married before your bump gets too big." I say.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Yeah. How about you, your sisters, your mom and your dad go find a wedding dress and I'll take my dad and your brothers and I'll get a tuxedo. We can have a small ceremony on the beach and a reception at our house this weekend." I say.

"I love it." She says, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you do. I love you so much, Sara. More than you know. You gave me a beautiful daughter." I say.

"Aww. Freddie, you're so gushy for a guy." She says.

"Hey, what can I say? I love my girls." I say.

30 minutes later...

Sara's POV:

My uncle comes back in holding a clipboard.

"Hi Uncle Dan. What's the verdict?" I ask, shaky.

He smiles at us widely.

"Congrats, you're pregnant!" He says.

"Oh my god, Freddie!" I say.

"This is great, babe!" He says.

"Uncle Dan? Will you come to our wedding?" I ask.

"I'd be happy to. When does it take place?" He asks.

"This weekend. Ceremony is on the beach, and reception is at our house." I say, wiping away some happy tears.

"Great. I'll see you there. Have a great day, you two." He says and leaves.

We leave the OB and head straight to my parents' house.

We walk in and I see my mom carrying my little brother into the kitchen. Apparently, my mom is yelling at my dad about something so I get closer to the door and just listen.

"Adam, just listen to me!" She says.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Dad says.

"Well you're gonna hear it anyways. You ARE getting that vasectomy because I've had it up to my eyeballs! This is LITERALLY the LAST time we are having a kid! 8 kids, Adam! 8! Do you know how stressful that is on my body? I'm almost fucking 40! This is unsafe for me and the baby!" She yells.

"Are you dead fucking serious?!" I shriek at them.

"Oh... I didn't think you heard all that, Sara." My mom says, quieter.

"Yeah. And I guess I'll tell you my news, as well. I'm pregnant, too." I say.

"You... you are?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. Plus, me and Freddie are getting married this weekend." I say.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie, that's great!" My mom says, hugging me.

I take my little brother into my arms and hug him.

"Discuss the vasectomy with her Daddy. I'm serious. I love all my siblings, but seriously? Dad, chill the fuck out. I'm taking Maddox upstairs." I say.

I walk out of the kitchen and bring him upstairs.

I put him in his crib and he falls asleep right away.

Freddie comes upstairs and has Paisley in his arms, asleep still.

I nod to go into my room and shut the door.

I reach into my bag real quick and grab my Vapor pen and take about 5 much needed puffs, thinking.

How could Mom and I get pregnant at the same time? This is so super weird. This is the second time it's happened. I love Maddox to death, but my parents are so both getting their organs fixed.

I hear the door open and shut and see Freddie walk towards me.

He wraps me in a hug and I cry into his shirt.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Sara." He says, rubbing my back in small circles.

I sit on my bed and curl up into a little ball.

"Babe. It's going to be fine." He says.

"I don't want to end up like my parents. 8 kids is too many. We're sticking to 2. 3 at the most." I say.

"I know, Sara. I love you and I know you're a strong woman." He says.

"Thank you, Freddie. I love you, too." I say.


	7. Family Is Everything

Ameilia's POV:

I'm on my way to the hospital to take Adam to get his vasectomy today. He is really not happy to be getting this, but oh-fucking-well.

"Ameiliaaaaaa! I don't wanna do this!" He whines.

"Too fucking bad. You brought this on yourself. I'm not having any more babies after this one, Adam. I'm now 40 years old. This is it, Adam! After this baby arrives, I'm getting my uterus taken out." I say, practically yelling.

"I know. And we'll love this baby as much as we have any of the others. I want a girl." He says.

"I do, too." I say.

I pull into a parking spot and turn the car off.

I hear Adam whine as he looks straight into the sliding doors to the hospital entrance.

"Hey. Look at me." I say.

He looks at me and I give him a sweet and soft kiss.

"Ameilia? I have a request." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"One more round of sex? Just before I get the surgery?" He asks with pleading eyes.

"No, Adam. I'm sorry but we need to get to your appointment. This surgery won't take but 30 minutes and I'll be driving you home. You're gonna rest in bed and I'll get you whatever you need." I say.

We head inside and go to the floor they specified.

I sign him in and we wait in the seats in the middle of the room.

I peek up at him from my phone and see he's grinding his teeth.

"Adam, stop. You're gonna ruin your teeth." I say.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous." He says.

"Of what, honey?" I ask, putting my hand on his knee to stop him from shaking.

"That something goes wrong." He says.

"Nothing is gonna go wrong, Adam." I say.

He looks over at me and I give him a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say.

"Lambert?" A nurse says.

We get up and follow the nurse back and she opens a door.

"Change into this hospital gown and lay on the bed." She says.

He changes and lays down and covers himself with the blanket.

I give him reassurance and they roll him away into surgery.

Sara's POV:

I grab my phone and call my mom.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, Momma. How's Daddy doing?" I ask.

"He just went into surgery." She says.

"Oh okay. I wanted to talk to him before he went in but I guess I'll see him at home." I say.

"That's fine, Sara. I'm sure he'll love to see you at home rather than the hospital." She says.

"That's true. Okay, Momma. Talk to you later." I say.

I put my phone down after we hang up and sigh.

"What wong, Mama?" Paisley asks, getting up on the couch.

"Oh nothing, baby girl." I say, playing with her curls.

"Otay." She says, playing with her Nabi tablet.

I kiss her forehead and decide to make her some Kraft Mac and cheese for lunch.

I walk into the kitchen and get a pot and start making the food.

Once it's done, I put some in a bowl and bring Paisley into the kitchen and put her in the high chair.

I grab a baby spoon and start feeding her.

"MMMMMMM!!!!!!" She says.

"You like that, baby girl?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She says, super happy.

I hear the front door open and close and turn to see Freddie is home.

"Hi, honey." I say.

"Hey there, my beautiful wife. Hi, my sweet girl!" He says.

"Daddy!!!" Paisley yells.

He picks her up and kisses her forehead.

"What has Mommy been giving you to eat?" He asks her.

"Mac and cheese!" She says.

He laughs and puts her down after he wipes her face. She runs off and goes to play with her Barbies.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks.

"I want to take Paisley to the zoo." I say.

"That's a great idea, Sara. She'll love the zoo." He says, kissing me softly.

"I love you, Freddie." I say.

"I love you, too, Sara. So, so much." He says.

I kiss him softly again and he puts his hand on my belly.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I ask.

"I kinda want to be surprised." He says.

"I don't. I want to know so that we can buy the right color baby supplies." I say.

"Well, if I had to say, then I'd say girl." He says.

"Me too, Freddie." I say, hugging him.

We walk into the living room holding hands and sit on the couch.

"Paisley? Do you want to go to the zoo?" Freddie asks her.

"Yeah!!!" She says, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Well, it's decided! You get the diaper bag, I'll wait here with her." I say.

"Okay, honey." He says, kissing my forehead.

I play Barbies with Paisley until I see Freddie come downstairs.

We head out to the car and go out of the neighborhood. Freddie stops at a stop light and we make chit chat for a few minutes.

Then all of a sudden, blackness.


	8. After the crash

Sara's POV:

I open my eyes, hearing nothing but beeping and voices around me.

I look around and see my mom holding Paisley while sitting in a chair.

I reach up and feel around my face and feel an oxygen tube under my nose.

"M-Mom...?" I croak out.

"Oh my god, Sara! You're awake!" My mom says, getting up and hugging me.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me what happened." I say.

"You were in a car crash. Paisley didn't get hurt, but they checked her out anyway and she's just fine." She says.

"What about Freddie?" I ask.

"He's fine. Just got stitches on his forehead." She says.

"What about the baby?" I ask, scared for the answer.

"Just fine. There's no miscarriage." She says, happy tears falling down her face.

"How did Daddy's surgery go?" I ask.

"He's doing fine. He's at home resting." She says.

"Mommy!" Paisley says, waking up from a nap.

"Oh my god! My baby girl!" I say, hugging her.

I hear a knock on the door and my mom opens it.

I see Freddie walk in with a large row of stitches on his forehead.

"Is the baby okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. My mom said it's fine." I say.

The doctor walks in after Freddie and smiles when she notices I'm awake.

"How're you feeling?" She asks.

"Tired." I say.

"I understand. Have you already heard the good news?" She asks.

"What good news?" I ask.

"Your baby is a girl. Congrats." She says.

"Oh my god, Freddie!!!" I say, hugging him.

I look at Paisley and put my hand on her cheek and smile with happy tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What wong, Mommy?" Paisley asks.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. You're getting a little sister, Paisley." I say.

"Yay!" She says.

Freddie leans in and kisses me softly and I can feel happy tears falling from his face onto mine and mixing with my own tears.

"When can I start moving around?" I ask.

"Very soon. You need more rest." She says.

She checks my fluids and leaves the room.

Leah's POV:

I walk into the boys' room and see them making quite a mess.

"Boys, what did I say about making messy messes?" I ask them.

"Sowwy, Mommy." Kwangmin says.

"We cwean up." Youngmin says, picking up a toy.

"I love you, my boys." I say, kissing their heads and helping clean up.

I see Tao pop his head in and smile at his boys.

"Hi!" I say, smiling.

"Hey! Are they cleaning up their toys?" He asks.

"Yeah, I've taught them to clean up after themselves." I say.

"Wow." He says.

I see Tommy walk by and I call him in here with us.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Help me put the boys down for a nap and I'll tell you in the bedroom." I say.

We get the boys down for their nap and I kiss their foreheads and leave the room.

We all walk down the hall to the bedroom and I shut the door.

"I want to try for another baby. But there's 2 of you. I was thinking this one should be from Tao. Is that okay, Tommy?" I ask, slightly afraid of his answer.

"Of course, Leah. I want to do a threesome." He says.

"REALLY?!" Me and Tao freak.

"Yeah." Tommy says.

"Okay um, I guess we start now?" I ask, a little bit confused.

"Yeah." Tao says.

I start kissing Tao and he backs me up to the bed and lays me down.

He rips my shorts off along with my underwear. I break from the kiss to take my shirt off and then continue to kiss him.

He reaches around and undoes my bra and throws it somewhere.

He flips me so I'm on my stomach and plunges right into me and starts thrusting in and out really fast.

I see Tommy undressing and he comes up next to Tao and inserts himself inside my asshole.

"Oh!" I moan.

He also starts thrusting in and out.

I start to feel my stomach tense and I moan and start playing with my clit.

"Tao! Tommy! I'm gonna..." I moan out.

"Us, too." They moan.

After a couple minutes we all peak and collapse on the bed.

Tommy and Tao grab the blanket and cover us up.

"I love you guys." I say before drifting off to sleep.

Ameilia's POV:

I walk up the sidewalk to Leah's house and knock on the door.

I wait a few minutes and get a text.

Just walk in.

I walk inside and look around.

Where are you?

In the bedroom. Tommy and Tao went out.

Ohhh okay I'll be there in a sec.

I walk upstairs and see Leah on the bed with a small box in her hands.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I'm gonna have 2 husbands." She says, smiling.

"Is-is that possible?" I ask.

"Have you heard of Sister Wives? It's this one guy who has 5 wives but they're all sisters. Its called polyandry. It means: wherein a woman has multiple simultaneous husbands." She says.

"Aww I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" I say.

"Thank you, Ameilia." She says.

"You're welcome, Leah. So, how did this happen?" I ask.

"Well, me, Tao and Tommy had a threesome and afterwards I fell asleep and when I woke up they were gone, but this ring was here by a note on the bedside table." She says.

I pick up the note and read it.

Leah,

We have been through so much in 2 years. I love you to no end. Will you marry me? Love, Tao ❤️

"Oh my god that's the sweetest thing I have ever read!" I say.

"I know right? So how's this little one in there?" She asks, pointing to my belly.

"Doing great! Just found out the other day it's a little boy! Me and Adam were hoping for a girl. But we'll love this baby just as much as all our other kids." I say.

"Aww that's sweet." She says.

"I know." I say.


	9. Meeting old friends

Sara's POV:

It's been a couple months since the wreck, so Freddie and I are at the baby doctor for a checkup.

"Freddie?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

"Can we go out to eat after this?" I ask.

"Sure, babe." He says, kissing my hand and forehead.

"Sara George?" The nurse asks.

"Let's go." I say.

He helps me up and we walk back to the room. I sit on the bed and he takes the chair.

"Dr. Smith will be in shortly." The nurse says.

"Okay." I say.

We make small talk until I hear a light knock on the door.

I see my uncle walk in with a big smile on his face.

"There's my favorite niece!" He says.

"Hi Uncle Dan!" I say, smiling big.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Good! The morning sickness isn't as bad as the last pregnancy." I say.

"That's good. Now how's your appetite?" He asks, sitting on the rolling chair and taking down notes.

"Still having the weirdest cravings. Last night I had baby carrots and chocolate pudding." I say, laughing a little and looking at Freddie.

"I take it he's not liking the food cravings?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Hell no." Freddie says.

"They're not that bad, Freddie." I say.

He just sighs and pays attention to the doctor.

Dr. Smith sets up the machine and I push my shirt up and he squirts the cold gel on my belly. He moves the transducer and looks at the screen.

"She's doing great! I heard about the wreck. You're lucky that you didn't miscarry. I looked at your chart and you were close to a miscarriage. But I was there before you woke up and I listened to her heart and it was weak, but there. Now let's listen to it." He says, pushing a button.

*th-thump**th-thump**th-thump**th-thump**th-thump**th-thump**th-thump**th-thump*

"Oh my god, Freddie! Her heart is getting so strong!" I say, covering my face and starting to cry.

He comes over to me and hugs me.

"Hey, look." Dr. Smith says.

We look at the screen and he's turned it into a 3D image.

"Oh my gosh! Look at her little eyelashes, Freddie!" I exclaim.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you, Sara. My beautiful, gorgeous, and talented wife." Freddie says, kissing my forehead as happy tears fall from my eyes.

I smile and kiss him softly. Dr. Smith cleans off my belly and hands us ultrasound pictures and a DVD of the 3D ultrasound. We go out to the waiting room and I make my next appointment. We walk out to the car and get in.

"Oh crap. I totally forgot that we need to go to the grocery store. My dad wants to meet us there." I say, looking through my texts.

"Okay. Tell him we're on the way." Freddie says.

I open the text with my dad and shoot him a message.

Hey, Daddy. We're on the way to meet up with you.

I wait a couple minutes until I hear a ding.

Alright, baby girl! :)

We reach the grocery store and park.

We walk in holding hands and see my dad in the aisle with the sweets.

"Hey, Daddy!" I say, hugging him.

"Hey, sweetie. How's this little one doing?" He asks, putting his hand on my belly.

"She's getting better everyday. We listened to her heartbeat and it's so strong." I say, wiping my eyes as I start to cry again.

My dad wraps his arms around me in that still oh-so-familiar embrace. I'm so glad I didn't wear any makeup today.

I pull back and wipe my eyes and smile as I rub my belly.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I say.

"Where you going?" Freddie asks.

"Bathroom. Duh." I say.

"Okay. Be careful for slippery floors." He says and kisses me softly.

"Alright." I say and walk towards the bathroom.

I go into the big stall and use the bathroom. I dig in my purse and look at the ultrasound picture.

"I want to name you something special." I whisper, smiling.

I put the picture back in my purse and get out and wash my hands. I walk out of the bathroom and almost knock someone over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I say, helping the girl up.

"You're fine. I totally understand." She says.

"I think I recognize you. Did you go to West Bentley High School?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I think we were in the same grade. You're the one that's dating Freddie George, right?" She asks.

"Actually, we got married. This is our second baby." I say.

"Oh my god! I'm so stupid! Name's Gianna Harper." She says.

"Sara Lambert-George!" I say.

"Oh. OH MY GOD!!! You're Adam Lambert's daughter!!! Is he here? I wanna meet him!" She says.

"Yes. I'll take you to him." I say with a chuckle.

We walk down a few aisles and I round a corner and see my dad, Freddie, and now my mom.

"Hi, Momma!" I say.

"Hi, Sara!" She says as we hug.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone who wants to meet you." I say.

"Who?" My dad asks, putting a bag of flour in the cart.

"Meet Gianna Harper. She's the same age as me and Freddie. She's a big fan of yours, Dad." I say.

"Hi there, Gianna. Nice to meet you!" My dad says.

"Nice to meet you, Adam!" Gianna says.

"Nice to meet you, Gianna." My mom says.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ameilia." Gianna says.

We talk some more and Gianna gets a picture of all of us with her selfie stick and then she leaves after giving me her number.

Me and Freddie head home after we eat out with my parents.

We're watching the news in the living room while Paisley plays with her Barbie dolls.

"Oh my god!" I say, clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks.

"She kicked!" I say, smiling.

Freddie feels where I did and he smiles.

"That's wonderful." He says, kissing me softly and I can feel his cold lip rings as our lips collide.

"I just thought of the perfect name for her." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Ireland Aurelie George." I say, smiling widely.

"That's beautiful, Sara!" He says, hugging me.

I hear my phone ringing and I grab it and see my mom is calling me.

"Hey, Momma!" I say.

"Guess what?" She says, excitedly.

"What?" I say, laughing a little.

"We found out the perfect name for your soon-to-be baby brother!" She says.

"Let me hear it!" I say.

"Noah Issac Lambert!" She says.

"Aww cute! We found out the perfect name for our daughter-to-be!" I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Ireland Aurelie George!" I say.

"Cute!!!" She says.

"I know right? Well, I gotta get Paisley to bed. I'll talk to you later, Momma." I say.

"Okay, Sara. We should go out for lunch tomorrow." She says.

"Okay, Momma. I'll bring Paisley." I say.

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

I stand up and go over to Paisley.

"Hey, Sweetie. Time to get ready for bed." I say.

"Otay, Mommy." She says.

I watch her clean up her Barbies and then we head upstairs to get ready for bed.


	10. Poor Lily

Lily's POV:

My mom drops me off at the mall and I walk to the side walk after she leaves. I take out my phone and look through Twitter. I retweet one by my dad and one by my mom.

I turn so my shoulder is touching the wall and continue on my phone.

All of a sudden, I feel a hand over my mouth and I'm dragged into the alleyway.

I'm turned to face a guy who looks and smells like he's drunk as hell.

"Hey, little cutie. Listen up. I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna keep quiet while I do it. To make sure you do, I'm gonna put duct tape over your mouth." He says, undoing a roll of duct tape.

I don't even try to resist because he will probably kill me.

He lays me down on the ground and yanks my shorts off and undoes his jeans. I see his dick spring to life and my eyes get wide like saucers.

I whine a little and he smacks me and starts rubbing his dick. He grabs my hips and starts pushing into me with force.

I whine some more and he smacks me again. I feel tears falling down my cheeks and he peaks inside me and leaves me on the ground, my arms tied behind my back and duct tape on my mouth.

He walks away and doesn't come back afterwards.

I see a sharp piece of broken glass from a bottle and pull my legs behind my arms. I stand up and instantly fall back down.

I reach up and peel the duct tape off and grab the glass and cut the rope apart.

I grab my phone and call my parents and start to cry.

"Lily? What's up?" My dad asks.

"D-Daddy!!! I-I was r-r-raped!!!" I say, crying into the phone.

"Oh my god!!! I'll grab everyone and be there with paramedics and cops!" He says.

"S-stay on the ph-phone with m-me!" I say, still crying.

"Alright, sweetie! We're on our way!" He says.

Soon, I hear sirens and see my parents pull up and they rush over to me and I'm loaded onto a gurney.

My mom rides in the ambulance and all my clothes are taken for a rape kit once we get to the hospital.

I'm situated in a room and soon I pass out.

Ameilia's POV:

"Oh my god I can't believe this happened!" I say, crying on Adam's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Ameilia. Lily's okay and that's all that matters." He says, kissing my head all over.

"No it's not! I didn't want this for my kids but it happened anyways! Nothing will be the same again!" I say, pulling away and sitting on the bed.

I grab Lily's hand and hold it for a while.

I watch her chest rise and fall. All of a sudden, I hear really fast beeping and look at the monitors.

"Shit! Adam get the doctor!" I almost yell.

He runs and backs up into the room again as doctors already heard it and they run into the room.

They check her heart rate and its dropping like crazy. I see them take out the defibrillators and Adam brings me out of the way.

I cry into Adam's chest as I don't want to see what's going on.

"Ready? Clear!" I hear a doctor say.

I hear the shockers go through. They do it one more time and I hear normal beeping.

"She'll be fine. The trauma has made her heart weak, so she needs to be in the hospital for a while." The doctor says.

"Okay. I want my baby girl to be okay." I say.

"She will be. We'll make sure of it." The doctor says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." The doctor says, soon after leaving the room.

I sit on the bed again and rub my belly.

"Hey. Look at me, Ameilia." Adam says.

I look up at him as tears stream down my face.

"Adam. I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with this." I say.

"Everything is going to be fine. Lily will get better, and you'll be due in a couple days. Noah will be a strong baby, too." He says.

I can't help but to let the tears fall.

Lily's POV:

I wake up a lot later and see my mom asleep in the reclining chair and my dad asleep in a normal chair.

I reach over to my dad's knee and tap him so he wakes up.

He opens his eyes and yawns and pops his back.

"Hey, Lily. How're you feeling? He says softly.

"Like shit." I say flatly.

"I can imagine. They had to shock you because your heart was failing." He says.

"Really? I didn't even know." I say.

He gets up and goes into the hall and comes back with a nurse.

She checks my vitals and puts another bag of fluids in.

"I'll let the doctor know that she's awake." She says.

"Okay, thank you." My dad says.

She walks out and soon I see a man with thinning brown hair walk in.

"I see you've woken up. I'm Dr. Kazu." He says.

"Yeah, I feel crummy." I say.

"You will be for a while. You need to be in the hospital for a couple weeks so we can keep your heart monitored." He says.

"I see. Is there any news on the rape kit?" I ask, scared for the answer.

"Yes. We found the semen of your abuser on your clothes and on you, as well. It was positive for rape." He says, a grim look on his face.

I feel tears falling on my face and I can't control them.

My dad hands me a tissue and I wipe my face.

The doctor leaves us to talk and goes to check on other patients.

Ameilia's POV:

I wake up to feeling extreme pain in my lower abdomen.

"Oh holy shit!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong, Ameilia?" Adam asks me.

"Fucking contractions. Let's go. We know what to do. Lily, we'll be back as soon as we can." I say.

"Okay, Mommy. Good luck!" She says with a tiny smile.

Me and Adam head upstairs as I almost keel over a couple times from contractions every once in a while.

I get situated in a room and after 8 hours of contractions my doctor comes in the room to check on me.

"Hey! Let's see how far you are." She says, grabbing a glove.

I part my legs and she checks how far I am.

"Yep. Delivery time!" She says.

"Thank fucking god." I say.

"Natural or C-Section?" She asks.

"C-Section because I want a hysterectomy." I say.

"You sure about that? It's irreversible." She says.

"I want it because Adam had a vasectomy." I say.

"Alright. I'll get you ready." She says.

About 45 minutes later, I'm in the OR and I just got the Epidural.

7 minutes later, my doctor comes up to me.

"Hey are you numb enough?" She asks.

"I don't feel anything, so I think yeah. I'm ready." I say.

"Alright. We'll get started." She says.

They get everything ready and Adam gets sterile scrubs on. He sits next to me and holds my hand.

"You ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Let's meet our son." I say.

They start and I feel movement inside my stomach. I hear a popping sound and figure they just popped the amniotic sac.

Soon, I hear my newborn son's cries.

"Adam!" I say happily.

"I know, babe." He says.

He gets up and cuts the cord and they finish me up.

After a while, I get to hold my new baby boy.

"Hello, Noah. I'm your mommy. This is your daddy." I say, handing him to Adam.

"Hey, my boy." Adam says, putting his finger in Noah's hand.

My family is complete. I'm so happy.

Lily's POV:

2 weeks after the rape...

I'm watching tv in the hospital room and I start to have nausea so I grab the bucket next to me and throw up into it.

My dad wakes up and sees I don't feel good.

"What's wrong, Lily?" He asks.

"I just threw up. Daddy? How long has it been since I was raped?" I ask.

"2 weeks. Wh-? Holy shit, no. Fuck no." He says, getting up and walking out.

I give my dad's back a questioning look.

The doctor rushes in with a plastic baggie and a small plastic cup.

"Do you know how to use this?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask, hella confused.

"Just do it." He says.

"O-okay." I say, taking it.

I walk to the bathroom and pee in the cup and put it in the baggie.

I hand it to the doctor and he takes it away.

30 minutes later, he comes back with a clipboard.

My dad goes into the hall with him.

"FUCK!!!" My dad yells.

I make a worried face and he comes back in and sits heavily.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"You're pregnant, Lily." My dad says.

"What?!" I freak.


	11. Crummy news

Lily's POV:

"You're pregnant, Lily." My dad says.

"What?!" I freak.

How can this happen to me?!

I burst into tears and hug my knees.

My dad sits on the bed and hugs me.

"D-Daddy! I-I'm so so-sorry!" I say in between crying.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Lily. This isn't your fault. We'll find the guy, okay?" He says.

"O-Okay..." I say.

Adam's POV:

I walk into the hall and see Lily's doctor.

"Hey, Dr. Kazu. Can I ask something?" I say.

"Of course, Mr. Lambert. What's on your mind?" He says.

"Well, I was wondering if you can do some kind of test on Lily to see who raped her. Like a DNA test of the sperm on her clothes." He says.

He takes his glasses off and sighs.

"That's going to be difficult to do." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We can't do any good DNA tests until that baby is born. So, in order to find her rapist, she has to carry the baby all nine months. Then we can do a paternity test on her and the baby." He says, adjusting his glasses back on his face.

"Oh. She's not gonna be happy to hear that." I say, rubbing my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I have to check on other patients." He says, walking away.

Lily's POV:

My dad walks back in and sits down.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"To talk to the doctor." He says.

"About what?" She asks.

"To find out how to find the man that raped you so he can get in jail for it." He says.

"Oh..." She says, starting to cry again.

"Shh. It's okay, Lily. You're gonna be fine." I say, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, Adam." I hear my mom say as she walks into my room.

"Hey, hun. Hey, Noah!" He says.

"Can I hold my baby brother?" I ask.

"Of course, Lily." My dad says, handing him to me.

"Hi, Noah! I'm your big sister, Lily." I say, rocking him gently.

I kiss his nose and hand him back to my dad.

"How's Sara doing?" My dad asks.

"She's two weeks over due. She's headed up here to have the baby soon. She can't be more than two weeks over due because it's not good for her health or the baby's health." My mom says.

"Oh my god. Is she really?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ireland doesn't wanna come out." My mom says, laughing a bit.

I hear my dad's phone ring and he answers it speedy quick.

"Hey, Tommy. Yeah, Lily's gonna be fine. Yeah, she's awake. Okay, we'll be here! Bye!" He says, hanging up.

"What?" Me and my mom ask.

"Tommy, Leah and Tao are coming up here." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"Oh! About Leah... um, she's gonna have two engagement rings and two wedding bands on. She has two husbands now so please be nice about it." My mom says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she loves both of them so why not? It's not illegal. It's called polyandry. Leah and Tao got married last weekend, but they kept it on the down low." She says.

"Oh. Okay." I say.

We talk a little more and I fall asleep.

Ameilia's POV:

I see Leah walk in followed by Tommy and Tao.

"Shh." I whisper and point to Lily.

Leah gives me two thumbs up and points to the hall.

I walk with her while the guys talk quietly in the room.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Guess what?" She asks.

"What?" I say with a questioning look.

"I'm pregnant! And it's Tao's baby!" She says.

"Oh my god, yay!" I say, hugging her.

"I'm about 1 month pregnant. Tommy and Tao are about to find out." She says.

"Well, let's go tell them!" I say.

We link arms and walk back in.

I see Lily has woken up from her nap, as well.

"Hey, Auntie Leah." Lily says, yawning.

"Hey, Lily! How're you feeling?" Leah asks Lily.

"Like crap." Lily says.

"Aww well get better soon because I have exciting news!" Leah says, grinning widely.

"What's going on, babe?" Tao asks, holding her hand.

Leah grabs Tommy's other hand and they both stand up.

"Tao, Tommy. I'm pregnant! 1 month today!" She says, excited.

"Who's is it?" Tommy asks.

"Tao's." Leah says.

"Aww, babe! This is great!" Tao says.

"Yeah! And if it's a girl I wanna name her Dohee." Leah says.

"Cute!" He says.

Lily's POV:

I look at my Aunt Leah and see she's really happy to be having a baby. I'm not happy to be having one. I wanted to wait until I got married but no some loser rapist attacked me and got me pregnant.

I pull my knees to my chest and sob quietly.

Leah's POV:

I look at Lily and she's hugging her knees and crying.

"Wait, why's Lily crying?" I ask.

"Ohhh... yeah, the rapist got her pregnant." Adam says.

"What?!" Me and Ameilia freak out.

"Yeah. Found out today." Adam says.

"Poor thing. She doesn't want to abort it?" I ask.

"No, she wants to have the baby and raise it, but never tell the kid who their father is until the she's ready. Plus, once the baby is born, they can do a mouth swab to do a paternity test to find out who raped her." Adam says.

"Speaking of. Adam, remember when I was raped?" Ameilia asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Adam asks.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking. When I was raped the first time, the guy had peaked inside me. Then when he came around again, he did it again. I see a pattern here, Adam. I'm going to have Keegan drive up here. I want to get a paternity test on me and them both. Just to make sure they're yours. If not, we'll fin the guy and you can kick his ass, with a cop's permission, of course." Ameilia says.

"Alright, Ameilia. If that's what you want and what makes you happy, I'm all for it." Adam says.

She smiles and gives him a hug and a kiss.

She goes to call Keegan and has him come up here.

Lily's POV:

I see my brother walk into my room and he smiles as he sees me. He hugs me and sits on the bed.

"How's Mark?" I ask.

"He's good. He's coming up here. He had to stop at the bathroom." He says.

"Oh okay." I say.

I see Mark walk in and he hugs me, too.

They go over to the couch and share a kiss and cuddle.

Ameilia's POV:

"Okay, great! Now that Keegan's here I can do this." I say.

I go talk to Lily's doctor about the whole paternity test thing and he decides it's a good idea to do it since I was raped twice by the same guy.

He goes to gather everything and I walk back into the room.

"Keegan, Lily? I want to talk to you." I say.

Everyone else leaves the room so I can talk to them.

I sit on Lily's bed and Keegan does the same.

"Okay. Where do I start? Keegan, when Sara was about 4 months old, I was raped at Disneyland. The guy actually came inside me and two weeks later, I got pregnant. Lily, when Keegan was about 8-10 months old, I was raped again by the same guy. He broke into your Aunt Leah's house and came in me while I was sleeping. Two weeks later, I got pregnant again. The doctor is gonna do a paternity test on you two and me to see if you are actually rape children, or if your father, Adam, is actually your father. I'm hoping for the latter. Don't freak out he's just gonna swab your mouths and take them for testing. We'll hear back in about a week." I say.

Both of them have their mouths wide open.

"Close your mouths, it's not polite." I say.

They shut their mouths and just stare at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Is this true?" Lily asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I say.

"Wow." Keegan says.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah." They say.

I hear a knock on the door and the doctor walks in with a few cotton swabs and the tubes to put them in.

"Okay, since this is a paternity test, I need your husband, not you." He says.

"Okay, I'll go get him." I say, getting up and getting Adam.

He walks in the room and the doctor gets started.

He swabs Adam's mouth, then Keegan's mouth, and then Lily's mouth.

He takes the swabs and walks away.

"See? Not so hard, huh?" I say.

"Nope." Lily says.

"Okay, well, the doctor told me you'll be good to go home tomorrow, Lily. You have to wear a heart monitor for a week, though." I say.

"Alright, Mommy." She says.

I smile and pat her knee.


	12. Lily goes home and Ireland Aurelie George arrives

Lily's POV:

The next day, I get to go home. My doctor comes in with a nurse and they get the heart monitor put on my chest. They tape it down and I change into my pajamas. I sit in the wheelchair as my parents sign the release forms. My dad rolls me out of the room as I clutch my pink build-a-bear. He rolls me to the elevator and my mom kisses my head.

Once downstairs, my mom waits with me as my dad goes to get the car. Once he drives up, I get situated in the back seat and my dad brings the wheelchair back in.

He comes back out and gets in the car and drives home.

Once we get home, my dad carries me inside and up to my room. I lay in my bed and watch Netflix on my iPad.

I grab my phone and text my mom.

L: Mommy, I'm thirsty.

I wait and then hear a ding.

Am: What would you like, sweetie?

L: Just a water bottle.

Am: Okay, baby. I'll be there in a minute. I'm putting Noah down for a nap.

L: Okay. Thank you, Mommy.

Am: No problem, sweetie.

I put my phone down and start watching Friends.

Ameilia's POV:

Once Noah is down, I go downstairs and get the water bottle for Lily.

I go in the kitchen and grab a cold water bottle out of the fridge.

I walk past the front door, but then I stop when I hear a knock on the door.

I walk to the door and open it see Halle.

"Hey, Halle! It's been a while!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia. How're you?" She asks.

"I'm good. What's this?" I ask, pointing to her belly.

"I'm having my second baby with my husband." She says.

"Really? That's great!" I say, hugging her.

"Is Adam here?" She asks.

"Yes. Wanna come in?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says.

"Adam! Visitor!" I yell.

"Coming!" He says.

He comes down the spiral staircase and smiles brightly when he sees Halle.

"Hey!" He says.

"Hey, Adam. How're you?" She asks.

"I'm good." He says.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna take this water bottle up to Lily." I say.

"Oh, I'll go with you." She says.

We go up the stairs and walk to the middle of the hall.

I knock on the door and walk in.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you feeling?" I ask.

"Eh." She says.

"I have someone I think you'll remember!" I say, walking in with Halle.

"Halle!" She says, smiling brightly when she sees her.

"Hey, kiddo!" Halle says, going to hug her.

"Be careful!" I say.

"Why is that?" Halle asks.

"She's got a heart monitor on. She got raped, but her heart almost failed so they have her on a heart monitor for a week. The rapist got her pregnant, too." I say.

"And only at 15. Damn." Halle says.

"Yeah. But she says she gonna care for the baby." I say.

"Is that true?" Halle asks Lily.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a parent." She says.

"Who's the father?" Halle asks.

"We don't know. I have a particularly good idea for a DNA test, though. When she's at 14 weeks, the doctor can do a blood test and find out who the father is. It's easy and non-invasive." I say.

"That will definitely help a lot, huh?" Halle asks.

"Yeah." Lily says, drinking some water.

"Well, I'm gonna go converse with your dad, okay?" Halle says.

"Okay, Halle. Good to see you and good luck with your baby!" Lily says.

"Thank you, Lily!" Halle says.

Halle goes down the hall and goes to find Adam.

I walk over to Lily and pick up the thermometer next to her bed.

"Ahh." I say, holding it to her mouth.

She takes it and puts it in her mouth.

I wait for the beep and take it.

"97.6. You're fine. I'll come check on you in a little bit, okay?" I say.

"Okay, Mommy. I'm gonna take a nap." She says.

"Okay, baby girl. Do you want your fan on?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

I flip the switch for her ceiling fan and turn down the light dimmer.

I shut the door and let her sleep.

Immediately, my phone rings and I see its Freddie.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Sara's about to have Ireland. Have Adam come up here." He says.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I say.

"Thanks. Bye!" He says, hanging up.

I walk downstairs quickly and find Adam and Halle in the living room.

"Adam! Get to the hospital! Sara wants you there!" I say.

"Okay, I'm going!" He says.

He rushes out the door and drives away.

Adam's POV:

I dial Freddie's number and he picks it up pretty quickly.

"Adam! How close are you to the hospital?" He asks.

"I'm getting in a spot now! What room?" I ask, undoing my seatbelt.

"4th floor, room 427!" He says.

"Okay, I'll be there soon!" I say.

We hang up and I head up to the 4th floor and find room 427.

"425, 426, ah! 427!" I say.

I open the door and see Sara having a really bad contraction.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm here." I say, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Yay. Now I can have this over due baby. Damn it, Ireland Aurelie George! Get the fuck out!" She yells.

Her doctor comes in speedy quick and checks to see how far she's dilated.

"Yeah, it's about 10 centimeters. She ready." He says.

He leaves the room and comes back prepped and ready for this baby to come.

He sits on the round rolling chair and gets ready.

Sara's POV:

"Okay, Sara. We're ready whenever you are." Dr. Smith says.

"Okay..." I say.

I push for 10 seconds and then rest. I do it 5 more times and the baby is almost out.

"Okay, Sara. You're doing great! One more push and she should be out!" He says.

I push once more and soon hear the cries of my newborn baby girl.

I lay back, relieved.

They put her on my chest and I smile with tears streaming down my face.

"Hi, Ireland. It's Mommy." I say.

I watch Freddie cut the umbilical cord and they take her to the warming table to clean her as I push the placenta out.

After me and Ireland are cleaned up, I finally get to hold her.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"She's more than beautiful. She gorgeous." Freddie says.

"Let me hold my granddaughter." My dad says.

I hand her to him and he gushes over her.

I hear a knock on the door as I take Ireland back into my arms.

I see Freddie's parents walk in along with my mom.

"Oh my gosh, Bob! Look how beautiful she is!" Hannah says.

"What's her name?" Bob asks.

"Ireland Aurelie George." I say.

They look at each other for a second and look at Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asks.

"Can we, I'm, talk to you for a second, Freddie?" Bob asks.

"Sure, Dad." He says, walking with them.

Freddie's POV:

I walk to the hallway with my parents and they have some pretty scared faces.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Um, well, you see-" My dad starts.

"You're adopted." My mom says bluntly.

"WHAT?!" I shriek.

"Shh. Yeah, we adopted you from the country of Ireland because we couldn't make any children." My mom says.

"Oh my god. How long were you expecting to keep this from me?!" I ask in a demanding tone.

"Until we were dead..." My dad says.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys right now!" I say, putting my head against the wall.

"We love you no matter what, you know that, Freddie." My mom says.

"Yeah, I know... I wanna meet my family. I want to know more about them. It's not that I don't love you guys, I do. I just want to know what they're like." I say.

"Well, your birth father used to be an alcoholic and your mother was scared of him. She was scared for your life so she put you up for adoption. Since then we've been keeping in touch with her and she said he's gotten much better and is now completely sober." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can give you details about their address later if you want to make a visit." She says.

"That would be great, Mom." I say, hugging her.

I hug my dad, too.

We go back in the room and I let them hold Ireland.

Sara's POV:

"So, what just happened?" I ask Freddie.

"My parents told me I'm adopted." He says.

"Woah! Hold the fuck up. Where are you actually from?" I ask.

"Ireland." He says, a small chuckle at the end.

"So that's why your parents made those faces when we told them her name." I say.

"Yeah. Apparently, my birth father was an alcoholic and my birth mother was scare of him and for me, so she had me adopted. My parents have been in touch with her since then and she's said that he's gotten better and is now completely sober." He says.

"That's great, babe!" I say.

"Yeah. My mom is gonna give me their address so that we can go visit them. I want you and the girls to come with me and my parents." He says.

"I would love to, Freddie." I say, kissing him softly.

Freddie gets up and gets Ireland and holds her.

Lily's POV:

I wake up from my nap to just end up in the bathroom throwing up.

I feel my heart racing so I dial my mom's number quickly.

It rings a couple times and she picks up.

"Lily? What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks.

"Mommy, my heart is racing. I can't calm it down. I just threw up. My head is spinning, too." I say.

"Okay, sweetie. Me and your father will be there soon." She says.

"Thank you." I say and hang up.

Ameilia's POV:

"Adam, we need to get back to the house. Lily doesn't feel good." I say.

"Okay. Sara, we gotta head to the house. We'll see you soon." He says.

"Alright, Daddy. Thank you for being there when I had Ireland." She says.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." He says, kissing her head.

We leave and head home speedy quick.

We get home and I rush inside and Adam beats me to Lily's room. He walks in her bathroom and I see her passed out on the floor.

"Lily, sweetie. Are you okay?" I ask, holding her head up.

"Put my head down. The cold floor feels good." She says.

I lay her head back down gently. I sit on the floor by her.

"Do you need anything, baby girl?" Adam asks.

"Open my windows. I want some fresh air." She says.

He goes into her room and opens the windows.

He picks her up and puts her back in her bed.

I lay her canopy net around her and she falls back asleep.

"Adam, come here." I whisper.

We walk out of the bedroom and I crack Lily's bedroom door.

We walk downstairs and I sit on the couch.

He sits next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

We just sit in silence for a good 30 minutes until I hear the baby monitor go off.

"Both of them?" I wonder.

"Sounds like it." He says.

We hurry up the stairs and go into Maddox and Noah's room.

We change them and then we go feed them.

Maddox sits in the living room and plays with his toys and I hold Noah while he drinks from his bottle.

I look at Adam and give him a small kiss.

"I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you, too, Ameilia. Forever." He says.

Keegan's POV:

I drive up the driveway and get out of the car. I walk with Mark up to my front door and hold his hand.

I walk in and see my mom and dad sitting in the living room with my little brothers.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." I say.

"Hi, Keegan! Hi, Mark!" My mom says.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Lambert." Mark says.

"We're going upstairs." I say.

"Okay." They say.

We walk upstairs and to my room which is down on the end of the hall.

We walk in and I shut and lock the door.

I smash my lips against his and pin him against the wall.

I break the kiss only to pull my shirt off, then his.

He backs me up to my bed and I lay down. Apparently, I'm the submissive one.

I let him do what he wants and he undoes my jeans and pulls them off all the way.

He slowly pulls down my boxers and sees I'm already leaking precum. He licks his lips and engulfs my dick into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" I almost yell.

He is damn good at this, I swear.

I feel something poke through my asshole now.

Damn it, he was distracting me. He keeps going until I feel like I'm gonna blow, then he stop and holds his hand over my tip so I don't climax yet.

He slides on a condom and starts to insert himself after he flips me on my stomach.

"Moan for me." He says.

I moan his name and he smack my ass.

"Louder." He says.

I moan again, louder this time.

He starts thrusting in and out quite fast.

"Oh god, you're so tight!" He says.

I moan some more and he moans, too.

I feel like I'm gonna explode, so I grab my dick and start rubbing, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Let me do it." Mark says.

I move my hand and he replaces the loss with his own hand.

Soon enough, we both cum and lay back in my bed.

"Damn. I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week now." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says, nuzzling my neck.

"No, you're fine, babe. I'm happy, that's all." I say, kissing his forehead.

I cover us with the blanket and we fall asleep.

Ameilia's POV:

I look at Adam with a weird look.

"You fucking heard that, too, right?" I say.

"Yeah. Were they having sex?" He says.

"Yeah, I think so. I sure hope they're using a condom." I say, flipping through channels.

"I'm pretty sure they would be smart enough to use one." He says.

"I damn hope so." I say.

Katie's POV:

I look in Lily's room and see her on her phone.

"Hey, Sissy. How're you feeling?" I ask.

"I could be better. Come here, Katie." She says.

I walk in and see something taped to her chest, since she's wearing a tank top.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a heart monitor. I have to wear it for a week." She says.

"Dang. Um, Mom said that you got raped. Is it true?" I ask.

"Yeah. He also got me pregnant." She says, holding back tears.

"You can cry, it's okay." I say, rubbing her shoulder.

She just pushes back the tears and smiles at me.

"I love you, little sis." She says.

"I love you, too, Lily. Hey, I'll officially be 14 in 2 months!" I say.

"Yeah! You, Ross, and Joey will be 14. Dang, time flies, doesn't it?" She says.

"Yeah, it really does." I say.

I hear shuffling in the hall and get up to open the door and see my two idiot brothers fall on the floor.

"Really? Spying? Are you serious?" I say, really annoyed.

"Is what we heard true?" Ross asks.

"Yeah, is it?" Joey asks.

"Yeah..." She says.

"I'm sorry for you." Ross says to Lily.

"It's okay." She says.

"I hope you feel better, sis." Joey says.

"Thanks, Joey." She says.

We all sit in her room and talk with her.


	13. Kidnapped

Ameilia's POV:

"Adam!!! Get your ass back here!" I yell.

"Ameilia, I can't do this! Not now! I have shit I gotta do! I have to go run errands! I can't do anything else right now!" He says, yelling back.

He leaves in a huff and I plop on the couch in a pout.

I scroll through my phone and text my mom for a while.

I hear some noise coming from the glass door and shrug it off as a squirrel or bird.

I go back to my phone and then I hear the noise again.

I put my phone down and quietly go over to the door and peel apart the curtains slightly and see someone trying to get inside.

I go back over to the couch and quickly text Adam. He doesn't answer because he's probably still pissed off.

The glass door breaks open and glass goes flying onto the floor.

I see four big guys rush in and surround me.

"Where is Adam Lambert?!" One of them asks.

"I'm not telling you!" I say.

Before long, they tie me up and take me away and now I've got duct tape on my mouth.

They put me in the back of a black van and one of them drives for a long time, about an hour and a half.

Once they come to a stop, they all get out and drag me into an abandoned house that appears to be north of Los Angeles.

They throw me in a dirty, dusty, and dark room and they shut the door.

I hear them talking and one of them comes back in.

"So, are you gonna tell us where Adam Lambert is, or not?" He asks after he rips the duct tape off my mouth.

"I'm not saying anything!" I say.

He smacks me hard across the face and I lay on the floor. He sits me back up harshly and asks me again. I refuse to tell him and he starts hitting me all over.

After about 3 beatings he leaves the room.

I lay on the cold floor and just try to calm my heart, because I feel it starting to break.

Abuser's POV:

"I have an idea. Let's send him a video of her getting abused. That should get him to come to us." I say.

We go in the room and I yank her hair so she sits up. She screams and I smack her across the face.

"Start the video." I say.

"Okay it's on." My friend says.

"Alright, lady. Where the fuck is Adam Lambert?!" I yell.

"I'm not going to tell you." She says.

"Fine. Here goes another beating for you, lady." I say and give her about 4 good beatings this time.

My friend ends the video and I send it to Mr. Adam Lambert.

I put a text saying:

Got your girl. Come to us or she gets more and more beatings. We'll rape her if we have to.

Adam's POV:

I get a weird text as I'm heading to my car. I open it and see the text also has a video.

I do a double take as the girl in the video is Ameilia tied up.

"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself.

I play the video and watch it:

"Alright, lady. Where the fuck is Adam Lambert?!" A guy asks.

"I'm not going to tell you." Ameilia says.

"Fine. Here goes another beating, lady." He says and starts beating her up.

The video ends and I just stand there shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I practically scream.

I look at the text that came along with it:

Got your girl. Come to us or she gets more and more beatings. We'll rape her if we have to.

I drop my coffee and rush to my car.

"Why do people have to take advantage of my sweet Ameilia?" I ask myself, tears stinging at my eyes.

I call my parents and Ameilia's mom and have them come over to the house and take care of Maddox and Noah.

The agree and head over there.

I get another text from the unknown number. It says that I have 48 hours to get her or they are going to rape her.

The tears are stinging my eyes more by now so I rush home and find my parents are there and Ameilia's mom is pulling up.

"Adam? Why did you have me come over so suddenly?" Sheila asks.

"I'll tell you inside. Hurry!" I say.

We rush inside and I see broken glass everywhere. I see Ameilia's phone on the table.

I look around and see muddy footprints from the rain last night.

"Adam!!!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

I rush in there and she's holding up a note.

I take it and it says:

Adam Lambert, we have your girl. Find us, and you can have her back. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Ameilia's POV:

As soon as nighttime falls, I've managed to get the rope cut off and I quietly get up and try to escape.

I tiptoe behind a couch, but it's a bit of a squeeze.

I knock my butt into a shelf and an old glass jar falls and breaks.

I see one of the guys wake up and he sees me and grabs me, but I start kicking and screaming.

The other guys grab me and tie me up again and throw me back in the room. One of them put a wet rag to my face and I pass out from it.

Adam's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to hearing my phone beep, meaning I have gotten a text.

I groan and grab my phone. I open my phone as I yawn. I open my texts and see another text from the unknown number and see it says I only have 24 hours left.

My eyes bug out and I freak out. I dial 911 and the operator picks up.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"My wife has been kidnapped! I need cops at my house! I don't know where she is and I'm scared to death!!!" I say, almost crying.

They ask for my address and I give it to them. They tell me to stay on the line and soon I hear cop cars outside.

I quickly throw some clothes on and head downstairs.

I open the front door as I hear a knock.

"Hello, officers." I say, almost crying.

"May we come in?" The man asks.

"Yes, of course." I say, leading to the living room.

I show them the glass and footprints, and also the texts.

Abuser's POV:

I hear my phone go off and see a notification about a missing woman and realize that Mr. Adam Lambert must've called the cops.

"Dammit! He called the fucking cops!!!" I yell.

I send him a text saying that I'm taking off the 24 hour limit.

I go into the room we put her in and see she's awake.

"So, you gonna tell us where he is now?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything at all so I smack her awake.

Ameilia's POV:

He smacks me across the face and I look up and feel really scared for my life.

Adam is always so sweet, gentle and soft with me. But these guys are worse. They're monsters. I'm really scared. I want Adam to come rescue me so much.

I see the other three come in and they have the phone again.

They record me getting beat again, and again, and again.

Adam's POV:

I get another text and it's another video. I watch it and I just throw my phone across the room and breakdown into tears because I can't handle seeing my beautiful wife get beat up like that.

I get up and grab my phone and go downstairs where the cops are and see if they can trace where the video came from.

"We can try, but it'll take a bit." The woman says.

"I don't care. I just want her back." I say.

They plug my phone into the computer and they make a trace to the number and where they're at.

"We got a hit!!!" The man says.

"Let me see!!!" I say.

I write down the address and go get dressed.

I come back downstairs and try to go out the door, but the cops won't let me.

"Sir, we can't let you go without backup." The officer says.

"MY WIFE IS IN FUCKING DANGER AND I NEED TO HELP HER!!!!!!! LET ME THROUGH!!!!!!!" I scream.

They surrender and I storm out and get in my car, backing out and setting the gps.

I look in the rear view mirror and see the cops tailing me from a distance. Well, at least I have backup.

After about an hour and a half, I come up to this old abandoned house just north of LA.

I get out of the car and storm up into the house, only to be harshly punched in the face by two fists.

I'm knocked to the floor and I lift my head up and see Ameilia ties up in the corner.

I try to get up and run over to her but I'm pulled back and tied up.

I'm brought into another room and thrown onto a cold, hard floor.

I'm beat senselessly and then they sit me in a chair and a guy comes up to me.

He grabs me by the chin and stares at me.

"I had a sister. She was around your age, she even went to the same high school as you. She loved you so much then you went and got married, even had kids with the woman. She killed herself because of it. And I want fucking revenge. And I'm gonna get it." He says, letting my face go.

"I didn't even know you had a sister. I most likely didn't even know her in high school." I say, bluntly.

He gets really mad and punches me right in the nose, making me have a nosebleed.

Then it all comes back to me, I do remember his sister. She and I talked briefly, and she was flirting with me, but I brushed it off.

"NO DON'T HURT HIM!!!" I hear Ameilia yell.

Ameilia's POV:

I start crying so much, I'm actually feeling sick to my stomach.

"Please, don't hurt him. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." I say, still crying.

The guy who abused me comes over to me and untied me.

"Come on, lady." He grunts.

I look back at Adam he's got a bloody nose.

I'm thrown onto an old bed and before I know it, I'm raped for the third time in my life.

I'm crying so much, I'm starting to feel dehydrated.

I eventually pass out into darkness.

Adam's POV:

"Please don't take her away! Please no!!!" I yell.

I can feel my heart breaking into two just from hearing her screaming and crying.

I sit there and cry for an hour.

"Please untie me! Please, please, please..." I say.

I hear lots of footsteps and I see lots of cops come bursting in.

All three of the guys that tied me up are shot down and are now dead.

The cops break down the door to the other room and jump on the guy who abused Ameilia and handcuff him.

I'm untied and they get me and Ameilia on stretchers and we're sent to the hospital.

A few hours later...

I sit in a chair in Ameilia's room and just watch her chest rise and fall as she tries to sleep.

I hum Hold On while I watch her.

I stroke her soft, sweet hand and softly kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Ameilia." I say as tears stream down my face.

Ameilia's POV:

I wake up and clear my vision. I see someone sitting in a chair next to me. I look down and my hands are being held, so I yank them back.

I look up and see Adam there, but it doesn't feel like it's Adam. All I see is that man who abused me and I freak out and squirm away.

He looks at me all confused and I start crying and screaming.

He reaches for my hand again but I yank it away and huddle my arms against my chest and cry even harder.

A doctor comes in and speaks to Adam in a low voice as I can't hear what they're saying.

Adam's POV:

"She's having PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is very common in cases like this." The doctor says.

"Oh, so that's why she's reacting to seeing me like this. She thinks I'm the one who abused her." I say.

"Not quite. She knows the difference, she's just afraid to be touched." He says.

Ameilia's POV:

I want to die I can't do this. I can't have anyone touch me, not even Adam. I'm scared he's gonna hurt me. I cry and cry and cry until I pass out in the bed.

A couple days later...

I wake up one morning and hear Adam singing to himself. I hear him singing Underground from his album The Original High.

He looks up and sees I'm awake.

"Hey. The doctor says you can go home today. You just need to rest. I got the results of the paternity test on Lily and Keegan here. It turns out they are mine. About 99.99% possible, so, yeah, I'm their actual father. They're not rape babies." He says.

I just sit there and stare at nothing while Adam gets my stuff together. He hands me fresh clothes and I get up and put them on.

He holds his hand out to have me hold his hand and I just cross my arms on my chest. He drops his hand and carries the bags.

We walk down to the car and I get in and out my seatbelt on. We ride in silence all the way to the house. We get out of the car and I head upstairs and go in the bedroom. I shut the door and lock it. I'm not letting Adam in right now.

"Ameilia, let me in. I need to give you your stuff." I huff and open the door.

He puts everything down by the bed and I lay down under the covers.

He tries to lay with me and I just roll on my other side and take all of the blanket.

"I see. I'll sleep on the couch for a few days. Please talk to me soon, Ameilia." He says.

I shut my eyes and try to sleep.

Adam's POV:

For quite a few days, Ameilia has been having recurring nightmares. Those guys must've done really horrible things to her.

I've been taking care of all the kids on my own while Ameilia is by herself. She hasn't even come out of the bedroom. Every time I go to see if she's okay, she wakes up and screams and cries.

I'm worried about her. I want her to feel better, I don't like seeing her this way. It breaks my heart into a million little pieces.

I hear a door open upstairs and my head shoots in the direction it came from. I see Ameilia come downstairs and sit in the chair across from the couch.

She looks skinnier than she was a week ago. She hasn't been eating!

"Ameilia, will you please eat something for me?" I ask, coming a little closer to her.

She holds her hand up to stop me from coming any closer.

I sit back on the floor and just watch her sit there and breathe.

"Babe, please do me a favor and eat something?" I plead, tears trying to escape now.

She shakes her head and huddles into a ball. She puts her head on her knees and starts crying again.

I grab my phone and dial a number and walk into the kitchen.

Ameilia's POV:

He walks into the kitchen on the phone and I just keep crying.

He comes back out and goes upstairs.

After about 30 minutes, he comes downstairs with two suitcases and a pair of flip flops for me.

"We're going somewhere. My parents are coming to take care of the kids." He says.

He sets the flip flops down in front of me and squats down and tries to hold my hand. I hesitate and gently put my hand on his face and he kisses my hand.

I get up with his help and we head to wherever he's taking me.

We come up to a dock and there's a giant yacht in the water. I read the name of it and it says S.S. Lambert.

I mentally smile and walk into the dock and go on the boat.

He follows me to the bedroom on the boat and sets down the suitcases.

"We're going to have alone time for a few days. I want to help you recover from this trauma, honey." He says.

I shrug and he kisses my head and goes up to the deck.

After about an hour, we head up to the deck and he has dinner ready on a table.

I sit down and just pick at my food.

"Babe, please eat something." He says.

I shake my head no and keep pushing the food around.

"Ameilia, please, I want you to let me in. Please! You know I love you, hell, I ADORE you! You know it, I know it. Please, please, let me in, Ameilia! You know I would do ANYTHING for you. I love you so much." He says, getting emotional.

"Adam, I just don't feel like I deserve you anymore. I'm not happy like I used to be. I'm not sure if I'll ever be happy again." I say.

"Ameilia, you deserve more than you think. I love you, no matter what life throws at us." He says.

He takes the plates away and comes back with some fruit.

I just sit with my head down and I pout for a while.

All of a sudden, he lifts my head and puts a strawberry in my mouth.

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I munch the strawberry and he smiles some more.

"There you go. Please eat some more." He says.

I put a few pieces of fruit on my small plate and munch on them.

"My heart is breaking seeing you like this, Ameilia. Please come back to me. I need you, the kids need you. Especially Lily. She's scared because she's pregnant, and you know how scared you were when we found out you were pregnant with Sara." He says.

I softly shake my head yes and he tries to hold my hand again, but I pull it away.

He puts his hand on my face and I look at him as tears fall from my eyes.

"I want to go look out on the deck by myself." I say, getting up and walking away.

He comes up behind me and hugs me.

"I want you to let it all out. Scream at me if you have to." He says.

I pull out of his grasp and look at him.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LEAVE ME HOME ALONE THAT DAY?! WHY THE FUCK DID THEY WANT YOU?! WHAT THE FUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream bloody murder, letting my dark side loose, and and just go to him and cry into his chest.

He shushes me and kisses my head over and over. I pull away and see his shirt is wet with tears.

"I feel like a shell of my former self. My happier self. I feel like I'm nothing, Adam. I feel like this because another man touched me. I'm so sorry, Adam." I say, crying some more.

"Babe, it's alright. I'm NOT gonna let it happen again. I'll have bodyguards around 24/7 if I have to." He says, patting and rubbing my back.

I feel so disloyal to Adam. I feel horrible for it. How could he love a woman like me who couldn't stop another man from touching her?

He grabs me by the arms and kisses me deeply and I suddenly feel stress melting away.

"Ameilia, what happened kills me more than you will ever know, and I wish I could've stopped them in time." He says, kissing my head over and over as I cry some more.

We look out over the water and see the lights of the city.

"For you to ever doubt me, and for you to think I could never love you again is stupid. What happened was way out of your control, Ameilia. It couldn't be stopped." He says.

He hugs me from the back and kisses my neck.

"Your husband is horny." He says.

I smile and turn towards him.

"I'm still not feeling well. I'm sorry for not satisfying your needs, baby." I say.

"I want kisses, at least." He says.

I kiss him and we start making out and stumbling to the bedroom.

I lay on the bed and he starts kissing me fast and rough. I start to freak out and have a panic attack.

I push Adam off harshly and he falls off of the bed and he hits his head and passes out.

I freak out because we're in the middle of the ocean.

"Adam! Adam, wake up!" I say, crying again.

I cry even harder because he's not waking up. I lay my head on his chest and cry into his shirt.


	14. Memories

Adam's POV:

I wake up and look at my surroundings. I see a white hospital room, lots of flowers and balloons, and a redhead woman sitting next to me.

She looks up at me and sees I'm awake.

She gets up and runs to the hall, coming back with a doctor soon after.

"Hello, Mr. Lambert. How're you feeling?" The doctor says.

"My head hurts." I say.

The woman holds my hand with both of hers.

"You're finally awake, baby. I'm sorry for pushing you off, I didn't mean it." She says.

"I'm sorry... who are you?" I ask.

She looks like she's gonna cry and lets go of my hand.

"Baby, it's me, your wife, Ameilia!!!" She says, shocked and crying.

I look at her, then the doctor, then back to her with a shocked expression.

"I'm married?! Oh god, when did I do that?!" I ask out loud.

I look at her confused and she keeps crying.

She starts panicking and freaks out.

"You don't remember me. Baby, we have kids and grandkids, too." She says, wiping her face with a tissue.

I look at the doctor to see if he could help at all.

The doctor takes the woman into the hall to talk to her.

Ameilia's POV:

I walk with the doctor into the hall.

"He's gonna be okay, I just need to talk to you for a few minutes." The doctor says.

"What is it?" I ask, scared.

"It looks to me like your husband has some amnesia. I don't know if it's permanent or temporary." He says.

"What can I do to help?!" I ask as I start freaking out.

"You can give him hints of things you've done together. It might trigger something in his brain. But don't push it, because he might panic and get depressed for being frustrated and not remembering things." He says.

"Thank you, doctor." I say.

I go sit in the waiting room to think things through. I decide to go back into Adam's room.

I smile and try to hold back the tears that want to overflow.

Adam's POV:

She walks back in and sits in the chair next to me.

"There you are again. I'm sorry I don't remember you. You seem like such a nice lady." I say.

"I know you don't know who I am, but you're gonna have to trust me, okay?" She asks.

I nod my head to show I'm interested, but then I get a sudden sinking feeling.

"I don't even remember my name!" I say.

"Your name is Adam Lambert and you're pretty famous. You're a singer and you've toured all over the world." She says.

My jaw drops open very wide.

"Show me a song." I say.

She pulls her phone out and she plays a song.

I listen to it and smile a little.

"This one is called If I Had You. You sang that to our first born daughter when she was inside me." She says.

"Wow..." I say, smiling.

I see the doctor come back in and he has the release forms.

The woman signs them and she hands me some clothes to change into.

I change into them and we head out. I get in her car and head to what I guess is our house.

We get there and get out of the car and walk inside.

"Daddy's home!!!" I hear kids say.

My eyes bug out of my head and I run for cover.

"Kids, come with me." I hear the woman say.

Ameilia's POV:

I take the kids into the living room to give Adam some space.

"Kids, your father doesn't remember who he is or who we are. Tread lightly. Adam, can you come in here, please?" I ask.

He comes into the living room slowly and sits in the recliner.

Adam's POV:

I see a small child come over to me and reach for me.

"Daddy!" He says.

I pick him up and put him on my lap.

"Hi there." I say.

"That's Maddox. He's 2." The woman says.

"Wow." I say.

"This is your youngest child, Adam. His name is Noah. He's only a month old." She says.

"What?!" I say.

I'm sure my jaw dropped to the other side of the world.

She takes the child off of my lap, puts the other child in the swing, and takes me upstairs.

We stop at a bedroom door and she knocks.

"Lily, sweetie? Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah, Mommy!" A voice says.

We walk in and I see a dark haired teenage girl sitting on a bed.

"Adam, this is your 15 year old daughter, Lily. She's currently 1 month pregnant because some lowlife raped her." She says.

"Daddy doesn't remember me?" The girl asks.

"Sweetie, he doesn't even remember me." The woman says.

We walk away and go back downstairs.

We sit in the living room and she turns on tv.

"Breaking news: Adam Lambert hits his head and loses most of his memories. Will the singer regain his memory, or will he forget forever? Tune in tomorrow to see what the famous are up to!" The news reporter says and winks.

She changes the channel and we watch whatever show this is for a while.

The doorbell goes off and Ameilia goes to get up but I stop her.

"I'll get it." I say.

I walk to the front door and open it to see a blonde woman with a small child.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes you may! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day! Who's this?!" The lady asks in a demanding tone.

"Her name is Ameilia. She's my wife." I say.

"No she's not. I'm your wife! This is your son, Blaze." She says.

"And your name is...?" I ask.

"Rhonda." She says.

"Adam, honey? Who is that?" I hear Ameilia ask.

She walks over here and sees this Rhonda chick.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Rhonda, Adam's wife. This is his son, Blaze. I'm here to take him home." The lady says.

"The fuck you're not! He probably has no fucking clue who the hell you are!" Ameilia yells.

"Adam, baby. Are you gonna let this lady say that to me?" The lady asks.

"Um, um, um, ummm..." I stutter.

"Come on." The lady says, grabbing my hand.

I release her iron grip and stumble back inside.

"If anything, I'm staying here, so if you wanna come in, you can." I say.

She groans and shoves past us.

A couple days later...

The lady and her child are still here for some odd reason.

I go over to Ameilia and pull her aside.

"I have an idea." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Let's do a DNA test on this lady and kid." I say.

"That's a good idea, Adam." She says.

I get the lady and the kid in the car and Ameilia drives to the doctor.

They get in a room while we wait.

After 30 minutes, they have the results back.

"Fuck. It's mine." I say heavily.

I look and see Ameilia is getting really upset. She stands up and so do I. She smacks me hard across the face and starts crying.

"What's wrong with me?! You don't like me anymore?! I'm not young and pretty anymore to you?! WE HAVE SO MANY KIDS, YOU WANTED MORE?!" She yells.

I stand there, shocked, confused, and upset.

We drive home and I go into my office and sit in the chair at the desk.

I open up iTunes on the computer and look in the library. I see some music albums that have me on them, so I pull them up and listen to them. I pay attention to each and every song to help myself remember.

I also look through photo albums of everyone I'm attached to apparently.

All of a sudden, I hear light talking, like someone whispering.

I turn the music down a little and hear that child on the phone behind the couch. I just act like I don't hear him and continue through photo albums.

"Daddy, Mommy isn't being fair. She thinks a different man is you and she's tricking him." The kid says.

That's one smart kid...

 

I grab my phone and open up the voice memos and record the kid.

After the kid hangs up, he leaves the office but leaves the phone behind.

I grab it and put the number into my phone.

I decide to set up a dinner here at the house for Ameilia and Rhonda.

I go downstairs and see Ameilia on the couch.

"Hey, I'm gonna have a friend over for dinner. Wanna help me cook?" I ask her.

She cuts her eyes and me and sighs.

"Sure." She says.

We go in the kitchen and make some dinner. We make pot roast and potatoes, carrots, green beans, and onions for the veggies. We also make egg noodles.

I call Rhonda and Blaze down for dinner.

Ameilia looks surprised at me.

"Since you both are great wives, I've got something for both of you tonight since you guys are so sweet to me because I don't remember anything." I say.

I start with Ameilia. I pull a beautiful pink diamond ring out of my pocket.

"Honey, I got you a beautiful ring for Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day, my love." I say, sliding the ring on her finger.

I turn to the other lady.

"I've got a surprise for you." I say.

I get my phone out and dial the number the kid called earlier. I put it on speaker and it starts ringing.

"Hello?" A man says.

"Hello, sir." I say.

"Hello, may I know who I am speaking with?" He asks.

"That's Daddy!" The kid says.

"Shut your damn mouth!" The lady says to the kid.

"Who is this, sweetie? Don't worry about Mom. Who is this? Daddy, right?" I say.

"Is that my son?! Did you kidnap him?!" He asks.

"No sir. Your son is with his mother in some man's house having dinner. This man lost his memory and can't remember if he married his original wife and your wife or ex-wife or whatever is pretending to be his second wife. That man is me, sir." I say.

"I want your address now!" He says.

I get the address off of some mail and tell him.

After a while, he shows up to the house.

He comes up to me and starts an argument.

I dart my eyes to the kitchen for a second and see the lady grabbing a knife and putting it to Ameilia's throat.

"Give me some money, or I'm going to kill her!" She says.

"Okay, can we all please calm down?" I try asking.

"Give me money!!!" She yells.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you however much you want just please don't hurt anyone!" I plead.

Suddenly, the dad grabs the kid.

"Rhonda, let the woman go or I swear you will never see this kid again!" The man says.

"Blaze, no!" She yells.

"Let her go!!!" He yells.

She lets Ameilia go and she runs towards me and traps me in a big bear hug.

Suddenly, I have some memory flood back to me.

I remember the first time I saw her at the airport after a long tour and how she ran happily to my arms.

I put my hands on her back as she cries into my shirt. I keep remembering memories of our love life together.

She pulls back a little and I see a trickle of blood from a nick in her neck. I rip part of my shirt off and press it to her wound.

I kiss her once and feel sharp pain go through my back.

I hear screams and I'm on the floor, bleeding out.

Then... darkness.

I wake up from the fucking nightmare I just had and breathe heavily.


	15. Love

Lily's POV:

I go out to the balcony because I thought I heard Maddox calling my mom, so I walk over to the stairs and see him trying to go down the stairs.

He misses a step and trips, so I run to catch him.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close as I trip and tumble down the stairs.

I look at Maddox and see he's fine but then all I see is darkness.

Ameilia's POV:

I turn around in the kitchen and hear screaming.

I run to the foyer and see Lily and Maddox fell down the stairs. Maddox crawls out from under her and comes over to me.

"Mommy! Sissy hurt!" He yells, trying to get me to go over to her.

I check her all over and see she's bleeding out from her bottom half.

"Holy mother of shit... ADAM!!! Get in here!!! Quick!!!" I yell.

He comes running in and sees Lily passed out on the floor, bleeding out.

"I'm calling 911 now!!!" He says, grabbing his phone and dialing 911.

He puts it on speaker and the operator picks up.

"911, what's your emergency?" She asks.

"My pregnant daughter fell down the stairs and now she's bleeding out! We need an ambulance!" Adam says.

"Help is on the way. Please stay on the line." She says.

"I hear sirens, Adam!" I say, feeling for a pulse on Lily's wrist.

I see the EMTs come in and put my daughter on a stretcher and roll her into the ambulance.

"I'll go with them, get Maddox and Noah and follow the ambulance to the hospital." Adam says, kissing me softly.

I quickly grab the car seat and put Noah in it. I pick up Maddox and hurry out to the car after grabbing the diaper bag.

I buckle them in and hurry to the hospital. I park and get out to get the stroller set up.

I put Noah's car seat in one side and Maddox in the other side.

I rush in and see Adam and go over to him.

"How is she?!" I ask.

"They said to stay out here until we can see her." He says.

We sit down and I just fidget for the longest time.

"Adam, what if she's not okay?" I ask, starting to cry.

"Babe, she'll be fine, trust the doctors." Adam says.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses my head.

I watch Maddox and Noah sleep for a while until the doctor comes out.

"Family for Lily Lambert?" A doctor asks.

We stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Lambert. Follow me." He says.

We follow him to a room and stop at the door.

"We did some tests and I have some bad news. She's had a miscarriage. I'm sorry." He says.

"You know, I suppose it's for the best, because she was raped and it was a rape baby. Did you get any pictures of how big the fetus was?" Adam asks.

"Yes, I do actually. I thought it would be necessary for you to see." He says, handing us some pictures.

I take it in my hand and gasp.

"Adam! Look!" I say, handing it to him.

He takes it and I see a few stray tears streak down his face.

He wipes them away and we go in the room.

I see Lily is awake and I sit on the bed next to her.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay. How's the baby?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You miscarried. Here's a picture of the baby. You were 12 weeks pregnant." I say.

"I see. I guess it's for the best." She says.

"It is, sweetie." I say, kissing her head.

A couple days later, she gets to go home. Adam went home to prep her room for her.

I help her change into some more comfortable clothes and then we walk to the car.

We drive home in silence. I park in the driveway and help her out of the car.

"How does your belly feel?" I ask.

"Hurts a little." She says.

"Okay, I'll get you some Tylenol once you're settled in. You'll be able to go back to school on Monday." I say.

"Okay, Mommy." She says.

I lead her upstairs and help her get comfortable.

I turn down the light and crack her door.

"Text me if you need me, Lily." I say and walk down the hall.

I sit on the couch and take a deep breath in and out. I close my eyes and try to rest a bit.

I feel weight shift on the couch and feel butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Mmm... hey, Adam." I say, rolling into him.

"Today's our anniversary." He says, wrapping me in a hug.

"Yeah. What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Have a party... have sex until morning... be with you for the rest of my life." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Mmm... sounds good to me." I say, twirling a piece of his hair between my fingers.

"Shall I call my parents, your mom, and Sara to come celebrate?" He asks, stealing a kiss from my lips.

"Yeah. I can order take-out and it can be simple. We eat, they leave, we get kinky, and sleep all through tomorrow." I say.

"Sounds great." He says, flashing that brilliant smile of his.

We call people to come celebrate and they all arrive within half an hour.

The take-out comes and we eat enough to leave leftovers. We all talk and my mom gives us some money to congratulate our anniversary. Adam's parents do the same.

They all leave and Adam scoops me up bridal style and I giggle a little.

He plops me on the bed and puts a do not disturb sign on the door. He shuts and locks the door.

He comes over and kisses me softly at first, but it gets harder and more aggressive.

"I have an idea." I say and wink at him.

I grab something from the closet and come back.

I back him up to the headboard and make sure he's sitting on his knees.

I tie up his hands against the bars between the spaces in the headboard.

"Ameilia, no..." He whines.

"Oh, yes. I'm gonna tease you so much." I say with an evil smirk on my face.

I strip him of his clothes and see his dick is standing to attention.

"For someone who has no ability to make kids you sure do get horny." I say.

"Only for you." He says with a smile.

I sink down and give him the best blowjob he'll ever get.

"Oh my fucking god, Ameilia! I'm gonna cum!" He yells.

I pull back to make sure he doesn't.

"B-babe... Wh-wh-why? I-I need re-release." He says, shaking.

I open the nightstand and pull out a ring.

"Ameilia... no. No, no, no..." He says, trying to pull free.

I wrap the cock ring around his aching dick and he yells out.

I get a random text from Lily, so I open it:

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?! YOU'RE SO LOUD!!!

I reply with:

Grown up stuff. Put music on or something. Drown us out the best you can. Tell your siblings to do the same.

I shut off my phone and continue to tease Adam.

"B-babe. Please. Please, please, please. I need to cum." He whines.

"You like that, baby? Huh? No, no, no. You're not gonna cum yet, baby boy." I tease.

I continue to make him go absolutely wild.

He hisses, growls, and moans loudly like a wolf.

"I'm begging you. Untie me, please. God, the things I would do to you if you just untie me now, ugh!" He says as he bites his lips over and over.

I decide to untie the scarves from around his wrists.

He tackles me and pins me on the bed. He pins my hands above my head underneath him. He smirks and licks his lips.

"Keep me on a leash tonight, there's nowhere for me to hide." He whisper-sings in my ear.

He licks my neck and I look up at him.

"Fuck me like it's our first time." I say.

"You wanna feel my touch like our first time because I'm chasing your original high." He says, smirking.

I moan loudly and he bites and sucks on my neck.

We try every sex position all night long and had the best fun together.

I wake up in the morning to having a rose placed on me. I sit up and see Adam made me breakfast in bed.

I sniff the flower and smile up at my wonderful husband.

"Oh my god, I'm so sore." I groan out.

He rolls me over to my stomach and starts massaging my back.

"My baby's so sore, I wonder why?" He says and squeezes my buttcheeks.

I jump and laugh a little.

"Because her husband is so naughty, that's why!" I say, still laughing.

"You still love me." He says, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I love you to death, baby." I say.

He kisses my forehead and snuggles into me.

"You wanna go for round 2? Because this husband of yours is horny and hard." He says.

He starts tickling me and I can't stop giggling.


	16. Birth Parents

Sara's POV:

I woken awake by Freddie kissing my neck and temple.

"Mmm... hey, Freddie." I say, snuggling into him.

"Hey, Sara. You know we have to get ready soon, right?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll go take a shower while you go get the girls ready." I say.

"Alright, baby." He says and softly kisses my forehead.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I do my business and brush my hair. I undress and get in the shower.

I think about what Freddie's birth family is like. Are they nice? Do they have other kids? Do they have pets? Will they like me? Will they like our daughters? So many questions, so little answers.

I scrub my hair and rinse it, then I scrub my body and rinse it. I shut off the shower and grab two towels.

I get out and go into the bedroom and pick out some clothes to wear. I've decided on some black ripped jeans, a Pierce The Veil tank top, my black high-top Vans, and a black leather jacket.

I dry my hair and do my makeup. I braid my hair and put it in a bun, then I secure it with bobby pins.

I put all my piercings in and call for Paisley.

She comes running in looking all disheveled.

"Did Daddy try to dress you?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She says.

I pick her up and bring her into her bedroom.

"Freddie, really?" I ask.

"Sorry, I just don't know what goes with what." He says.

I take the blue shorts off of Paisley and put on a pink shirt with a blue jean jumper. I put her hair in little pigtails and put her socks and shoes on.

I put her back on the floor and go over to Ireland.

"Hi, baby girl. Are you hungry?" I ask.

I sit in the rocking chair and pull my tank top down a bit. I pull her close and she starts nursing right away.

Freddie gets the diaper bag ready and grabs the new pack of diapers. He takes all of it to the living room while I feed Ireland.

I finish feeding her and I put her on my shoulder over a burping rag. I pat her back a few times and she lets out a soft burp.

"That better?" I ask her.

She smiles at me and I kiss her forehead and stroke her brown hair. She's definitely different than Paisley. Paisley got my red hair, but Ireland got Freddie's natural brown hair. I love both my girls. I think our next child should be a boy and then we're done.

I wrap Ireland in a baby blanket and secure it around my neck like a sarong. I put her in it gently and walk downstairs.

"Ready, babe?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, is everything together?" I ask.

"Yep. Now, where did Paisley go?" He says, looking around.

"Paisley! Come here right now!" I say.

She comes running out of her room with her blue build-a-bear and her baby blanket.

"How could you forget that?!" I whisper-yell at Freddie and slap his arm.

"I don't know!" He whispers back.

"Jesus, Freddie." I say, throwing my arms up.

I open my bag and take out my Vapor Pen and puff on it away from Ireland's face.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off, Sara." He says, taking my hand in his.

"It's okay. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go meet some people." He says, grabbing the suitcases.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and hold Paisley's hand.

I get the girls situated in the car and get in the front seat.

"I have to drive to my parents' house first so that I can get the address, then we can head to the airport." He says.

He drives 2 minutes down the road and parks in the driveway of his parents' house. He gets out and goes into the house. He comes back out a few minutes later with the address on a piece of paper.

He sits back in the car and drives to the airport.

16 hours later...

We finally arrived in Ireland. Freddie got a taxi to take us to the address.

"Have you guys got Irish money?" The driver asks.

"A little bit. I was told the destination wasn't too far from the airport." Freddie says.

Ireland starts to get fussy so I try to nurse her.

"What are their names?" The driver asks.

"Paisley is 3, and Ireland is 3 weeks old." I say.

"Very nice names! They're beautiful girls!" The driver says.

"Thank you." I say.

Before we know it, we stop at a two story house.

"That was probably only about a 30 minute drive." Freddie says.

"Yeah. Are you ready, babe?" I ask Freddie.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, these are the people who gave me up. But for a good reason, I understand that! I just hope my birth father is actually sober all this time. I have two little sisters, also." He says.

"Well, you get the suitcases, I'll get the kids, and we'll walk up there together." I say, putting my hand on his.

He smiles and kisses me softly.

He gets out and gets the suitcases and stroller out.

I put Paisley in the front of the stroller and keep Ireland on my chest.

I look at Freddie and he gives a little nod.

We wave bye to the taxi driver and head up to the house. We reach the door and Freddie knocks on it.

We see the curtains being pulled back slightly and the door opens quickly to reveal a woman.

"Fredrick... you actually came! Oh my god! I missed you!!!" The woman says with a heavy Irish accent.

"You must be my mom, right?" He asks.

"Yes. Oh my god, look at you. So grown up. And such a beautiful family. Come in! Follow me to the living room. I have some people I want you to meet." She says.

Freddie helps me get the stroller inside and I park it in the hallway. I pluck Paisley out of it and hold her hand while we walk.

We round a corner and see some people.

I crouch down to Paisley's height and kiss her forehead.

"We're gonna meet some new people, okay?" I say.

"Otay, Mommy." She says.

We walk with Freddie and his mom into the living room.

"Fredrick, this is your father, Marcus. That's your sister, Klarissa, and that's your other sister, MacKayla." She says.

"Hi. I'm Freddie, this is my wife, Sara, and my two daughters, Paisley and Ireland." Freddie says.

The girls rush up to me and gush over my girls.

"How old are they?" Marcus asks.

"Paisley is 3 years old, and Ireland is 3 weeks old. We were in a wreck when I was still in my 6th month of pregnancy, and luckily, she survived. I decided she needed a very special name. Ireland Aurelie George. Paisley Marie George. My two girls. I love them so very much. And Freddie is the best husband I could ever ask for." I say.

"Aww! When did you two first meet?" MacKayla asks.

"Well, I think it was in 7th grade we met, and I think in 9th grade we started dating." I say.

"Yeah, and in 10th grade, we found out that she was pregnant with Paisley here." Freddie says.

"Then I found out that my mom was actually pregnant, too! Wow, it was a crazy time through those 9 months. Then 2 years later, we found out that I was pregnant again, and so was my mom. I have two little brothers now. All in all, I have 7 siblings." I say.

"I think someone's getting fussy." Freddie says.

"She's probably hungry. Is there somewhere I can go feed her?" I ask.

"There's a rocking chair in the bedroom to left upstairs." Klarissa says.

"Thank you." I say and walk away.

Freddie's POV:

"Well, she seems like a lovely young woman." Marcus says.

"Yeah, she's my whole life. When I first laid eyes on her, I thought my heart was gonna pop right out of my chest like in cartoons." I say with a small chuckle.

"So romantic." My sisters say together.

I chuckle a little and pick Paisley up off the floor and sit her in my lap.

"Daddy?" She asks.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"What those?" She asks, tubbing on my lip piercings.

"Ouch! Don't pull that, Paisley. Don't pull Daddy's lip piercings out." I say.

"I sowwy." She says.

"It's okay, my pumpkin." I say, kissing her forehead.

I pull my hair into a man-bun and continue to talk with my new family.

Sara's POV:

I finally finish feeding Ireland and I burp her.

I pat her back three times and she lets out a big burp.

"Jeez girl. You were hungry!" I say, smiling at her.

I get everything back into the diaper bag and go back downstairs.

I sit next to Freddie and see he pulled his hair back.

"I've never seen your hair like that." I say.

"Yes, you have." He says.

"When was that?" I ask.

"Um, when we were creating her." He says, awkwardly.

"Oh..." I say, blushing really hard.

"Yeah..." He says, blushing just as hard.

"Who wants to go out to eat?" Amanda asks.

"Me! Me! Me!" Klarissa and MacKayla say together.

"I would love to, Amanda. What about you, babe?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm starving." He says.

"Marcus?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, I could eat." He says.

He stands up with Amanda's help and he walks with a crutch.

"Oh my god... what happened?" I ask.

"Infection. They had to amputate it to save my life. If they hadn't, I would've never gotten to see my beautiful grandchildren. Or see my son after so many years. And trust me, the drinking habit has been kicked. Can't drink alcohol anymore because I take too many medications." Marcus says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be. It was worth it in the end." He says.

I smile at Freddie and he softly kisses my lips.

We go out to their car and pile in.

I tighten the straps on the sarong to make sure Ireland is in there good. Freddie has Paisley on his lap.

We go out to eat at an authentic Irish restaurant. We come back when it's nighttime and they have a room ready for us.

A week later...

It's the day for us to go home, and to be completely honest, I'm gonna miss them.

"We can come visit you guys next time." Marcus says.

"That's a good idea. My parents probably wanna meet you." I say.

"Who're your parents again? I don't think you ever told us." Amanda says.

"Ameilia and Adam Lambert." I say.

"Wait... the singer, Adam Lambert?!" Amanda says.

"Yep! I'm their first born daughter." I say.

"Wow. I wonder why I didn't recognize you?" She asks aloud.

"We should be going. Our flight leaves in 2 hours." Freddie says.

"Okay. Nice meeting you guys. Please come visit us next time, Ireland doesn't do well on planes. She gets cranky." I say.

"Sure thing. Nice meeting you! Bye!" Amanda says.

I walk down to the taxi and climb in with Paisley. Freddie gets in the car after everything is set in the trunk.

We wave bye as their figures get smaller and smaller.

16 hours later...

We finally arrive back home and I go put Ireland and Paisley down for naps, since it's only midday.

I get them settled and go into our room and see Freddie laying there. I plop down next to him and cuddle into his chest.

"What do you think of them?" I ask.

"I think they're actually really nice. Definitely not what I was expecting." He says.

"What were you expecting?" I ask.

"I thought he would've been a little, I don't know, not sober. But judging by his leg, I don't think that's a problem anymore." He says.

"True, very true." I say.

"Come on, let's take a nap." He says, pulling me closer.

I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep on his chest.


	17. Life is precious

Lily's POV:

Ever since the miscarriage, I've realized how precious life is. I've been studying harder and also going to yoga classes to better myself.

Once I get home from school, I go to the mailbox and grab the mail.

I walk inside and grab an apple from the fridge and sit at the counter and sift through the mail. I come across something with my name on it so I put the apple down and open up the letter.

I read it, not once, but twice over. My eyes get really big, so I go find my parents.

I find them in Noah and Maddox's room.

"Mom, Dad?" I ask really quietly.

"Yeah?" My dad asks.

"Look at the college letter I received in the mail today." I say, handing it to my mom first.

She reads it and I see happy tears down her face.

"They're offering her a full scholarship and early entry, Adam!" She says, handing it to my dad.

He reads it and he comes over and hugs me.

I cry happy tears as well because it's my dream school.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl." My dad says, kissing my head.

"Thank you, Daddy." I say, hugging him a little bit tighter.

Adam's POV:

"Ameilia? Where's Noah?" I ask.

"He's in his crib." She says.

"No, he's not." I say.

"What?" She says, shoving past me and running down the hall to the nursery.

She bursts into the room and starts freaking out.

"Adam! What're we gonna do?!" She asks me, crying.

"We'll figure something out, honey. I promise." I say, feeling anxious myself.

We start looking all over the house for him and he's nowhere to be found.

"Shit! How could we lose him?!" Ameilia says, freaking out even more.

"This can't be happening! It just can't be happening!!!" I say.

I'm worried sick for my son. My 8 month old son. Where could he be?!

We call the cops and they arrive and ask about Noah.

7 hours later...

I decide to get pizzas and send the order in for 3 large two topping pizzas from Domino's. They arrive soon after and I pay the delivery guy.

I bring them into the kitchen where Ameilia is sitting at the island looking so worn out.

"I got pizza." I say.

She nods a little to show she heard me.

"How could you not know where Noah is? I thought you were watching him, Ameilia!" I say.

"And I thought you were supposed to be watching him!" She argues back.

We end up in a huge argument and I just storm out of the house, get in the car and drive. I don't know where I'm going but I'm just gonna let off steam.

Then out of nowhere, I see blackness.

I wake up a little later to seeing fire trucks and an ambulance.

"Sir? Sir! Are you alright?!" I hear a voice ask me.

I look up to the blurry shape and blink my eyes to clear my vision.

"I-I'm not sure..." I say.

"Let's get you out of here." He says.

I now see he's an EMT.

I look down and see my leg is bent weird and figure it might be broken.

They begin to get the pieces of the door off of the car and I'm helped out.

"OW! Ow ow ow!!!" I yell out.

"Yeah, his leg's broken." Another EMT says.

I'm loaded onto a gurney and transported to the hospital.

"Can we get a name and number for someone to come see you?" The first EMT asks.

I give them Ameilia's name and number.

He calls her and hangs up 5 minutes later.

"I can't search for my missing baby boy now. This is so frustrating!" I say, breaking down into tears.

Eventually, I pass out again.

I wake up a lot later in a hospital room with an oxygen tube under my nose and a cast on my leg. I look around the room and see Ameilia sitting in a chair holding Noah.

"Babe, where was he?" I ask.

"He crawled out of his crib and fell asleep in the closet. I'm surprised we didn't look in there." She says, sniffling a little.

"Let me see him." I say, holding out my arms.

She puts him in my arms gently so we don't disturb him from sleeping.

I cuddle him to my chest and just cry.

I hear a light knock on the door and see the doctor come in.

"Hello, Mr. Lambert. How're you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm okay. How long do I need to be in a cast?" I ask.

"For about 3 weeks." He says.

"Okay." I say.

He checks my fluids and leaves the room.

I hear Noah start to wake up and cry, so I hand him to Ameilia and she nurses him.

I just watch them and smile a little.

I just cover my face because the tears are overflowing.

"Adam, what's wrong?" She asks.

I wipe my face and suck it up.

"I'm just happy to be alive, I'm happy our son was found, and I'm happy he's safe. I'm just really happy." I say.

"Aww. I'm glad you're happy. And I'm sorry for arguing before." She says.

"It's my fault. I started the argument. I'm sorry, babe." I say.

"It's okay. I love you, Adam." She says.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." I say, kissing her softly.

Sara's POV:

I'm cleaning up the kitchen from lunch because Paisley decided to throw food at Ireland, which then turned into a food fight between them. Freddie is at work so I have to do this by myself.

I hear the door open and see my mom walking in.

"Hi, Momma. I'm cleaning up the kitchen because Paisley started a food fight with Ireland." I say.

"Let me help you." She says, grabbing a Mr. Clean magic eraser.

As we're cleaning, Paisley comes in the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"What do you need Paisley?" I ask her.

"Juice." She says, trying to reach for a juice box.

I grab one for her and put the straw in. I hand it to her and she goes in the living room.

5 minutes later, she comes back in the kitchen.

"More." She says.

I get another one for her and she walks back into the living room.

5 more minutes later, she comes back in and asks for another.

I decide to get her another one and she goes into the living room again.

I hear the front door open and see Freddie walk in.

"Daddy!" Paisley says, running to Freddie.

Right before she reaches him, she faints.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!"

I try to wake her up but she's not responding.

"Mom! Please watch Ireland while we takes Paisley to the Children's Hospital!" I say as we rush to the car.

I put Paisley in my lap with her head on my shoulder as Freddie drives to the Emergency Room in the Children's Hospital. He parks and we rush in.

"My daughter fainted and she hasn't woken up! I'm worried!" I say to the nurse.

She calls for a doctor and the come put her in a room. They hook her up to a bag of fluids and do a couple tests on her.

We wait for what feels like an eternity before we hear anything.

I hear a light knock at the door and see the doctor come in.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn the lights down for a while?" She asks.

"No, that's fine." I say.

She turns it down and sits on the round rolling chair.

She takes a deep breath and looks at Paisley, then at us.

"She has Type 1 diabetes." She says.

I burst into tears and Freddie asks what we can do.

She explains everything as soon as I calm down.

"She'll be able to get insulin by a little pump in either her belly or her arm. Which do you prefer?" She asks.

"Her arm. I'm sure that one is easier to manage." I say.

"Okay, we can get that hooked up for you tonight. We'll keep her overnight for observation and she can go home tomorrow." She says.

"Thank you. So much." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll make sure her pump gets attached and that you have lots of info on how it works and what she can and cannot eat." She says, leaving the room.

"Freddie, you should tell Amanda and Marcus about this." I say.

"You're right. I'll text them now." He says, grabbing his phone.

After a while, we see a doctor come in and he attaches the insulin pump to her arm and gives us lots things to help her and lots of pamphlets on Type 1 diabetes.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. She's very cute, by the way." He says and leaves.

I smile up at Freddie and he gives me a small kiss.

"I love you, Freddie." I say.

"I love you, too, Sara." He says, giving me another small kiss.

The next morning, Paisley wakes up by crying a little bit.

"Mommy!" She cries.

"I'm right here, baby girl. What's wrong?" I ask.

"My awm huwts." She says.

"We'll make it better, baby. I promise." I say, kissing her forehead.

I see the doctor come in and she has a smile on her face.

"I see the little cutie has woken up!" She says.

"Yes. She woke up and started crying and saying that her arm hurts." I say.

"Her arm will be sore for a few days, then the soreness should dissipate. Here's her release forms. Make sure she gets rest the next few days. She's gonna be lethargic and won't move a lot. She'll probably sleep a good bit, too. Make sure that you check on her every once in a while." She says.

"We will. Thank you so very much." I say.

"You're very welcome." She says, undoing the fluids bag and putting a bandage on her arm.

Soon, we get home and I lay her in her bed and she falls asleep.

I go into the living room and plop right on the couch.

I feel weight shift next to me and roll into Freddie and he wraps an arm around me.

"Babe, what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Just take it day by day. Make sure she's getting what she needs. Make sure Ireland gets enough attention, as well." He says.

I look up at him and kiss his cheek.

I hear the doorbell go off for some odd reason and get up to go see who it is. I open the front door to reveal Amanda, Marcus, and the girls.

"Um, hi! What're you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Freddie told us what happened so we decided that we're gonna stay here for a while to help out with Paisley." Amanda says.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess Freddie needs to buy a couple of air mattresses. Come on in." I say, leading them inside.

I tell Freddie the news and he goes out to the store to buy two queen size air mattresses.

Looks like we're in for a full house for a while.


	18. Honeymoon

Sara's POV:

I'm woken up in the middle of the night to my alarm to check Paisley's blood sugar. I get up and quietly walk into her room. I turn on a small light and grab the stuff I need to check it. I put the little tab into the monitor and go over to Paisley.

"Paisley, baby. Wake up, sweetie. Time to check your blood sugar." I say as she wakes up.

I prick her finger and squeeze some blood out.

"Ow, Mommy." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry, baby." I say and put a bandaid on her finger as I test the blood.

It beeps and I look at it.

"Okay, you're fine. Go back to sleep, baby. I love you, Paisley." I say as I kiss her forehead.

I get up and leave the room, leaving the night light on and the door cracked.

I go back down the hall, only to be stopped by hearing crying come from Ireland's room. I sigh and walk in there.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I ask her as I pick her up out of the crib.

I put her on my shoulder and check her diaper.

"Yeah, you're wet. I'll change you, baby girl." I say and lay her on the changing table.

I take off the dirty diaper and wipe her. I slide a new diaper under her and put the sides up.

I sit in the rocking chair and breastfeed her. I rock back and forth and stroke her hair as she nurses.

As soon as she's done, I put her back in the crib. She falls asleep instantly and I crack the door.

I walk back down the hall and go into my room. I shut the door quietly and look at the time. I sigh as it says 3:46 am. I lay in the bed and cuddle up to my husband.

I feel him wake up a little and wrap his arm around me.

"Where were you?" He mumbles.

"Checking Paisley's blood sugar, and changing then feeding Ireland. I'm so fucking exhausted, Freddie. I barely get sleep lately because I have to get up so many times a night to check Paisley's blood sugar." I say, sighing heavily.

"Well, maybe you need a break. You know, we haven't been on a honeymoon since we got married. How do you feel about going on one for a week or two?" He asks.

"I'd love that, but what about Paisley and Ireland?" I ask.

"Your parents and my parents can all help. I'm sure she's got more than enough people to take care of her." He says.

"I guess you're right, babe." I say.

"Then it's decided. I'll ask your dad if we can use his private jet to take us to Hawaii. How about that?" He asks.

"That's perfect, honey." I say and kiss his chin.

6 hours later...

I wake up and rub my eyes.

I look around and see Freddie packing two suitcases.

"I called your dad an hour ago, babe. He said it was fine for us to use his private jet." He says.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Whenever you're ready." He says.

"We gotta reassure the kids that we'll be back in 2 weeks." I say.

"I already did." He says.

"Oh. Okay." I say and get out of the bed.

I walk into the bathroom and sit down on the toilet to pee.

Freddie comes in the bathroom and kneels down in front of me a little.

"I love you, Sara. So very much. I can't wait to start our honeymoon with you." He says, kissing my hands and forehead.

"I love you, too, Freddie. So, so much." I say.

He gets up and leaves the room and I decide to take a shower.

I start the water and hop in. I wash my body and my hair. Then I condition the ends of my hair and rinse it, then I shampoo once more to make the weight of the conditioner go away. I squeeze out my hair and turn the water off.

I wrap a towel around myself and head into the bedroom. I open the closet and choose a sundress and some platform heels that show my toes. I lay that on the bed and walk over to my vanity.

I dry my hair and put it in a fishtail braid.

I feel Freddie come up behind me and play with the opening of my towel. I smirk a little and guide his hand over the bigger part of the opening.

He undoes the towel and picks me up out of the chair.

"Freddie, what the hell?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I'm horny as fuck." He says.

"I can help you with that." I say.

I go up to him and unzip his jeans. I pull his manhood out and kiss the tip. I wrap my mouth around him and he moans and holds my head.

He pulls me off and lays me back and pushes into me with force.

We moan each other's name and we both orgasm at the same time.

He pulls out and picks me up.

"Do you feel better?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now." He says, kissing me softly.

He puts me down and I get my clothes on. I head into Ireland's room and pick her up out of the crib. I walk down the hall and to my room. I see Freddie on his phone and I hand the baby to him. He bounces her up and down lightly while I secretly eavesdrop.

"Yeah, that room will be perfect. Yeah, thank you. Okay, bye!" He says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" I ask as I fold a shirt.

"It's a surprise." He says.

"Oh." I say.

He grabs one of the suitcases and so do I. We walk downstairs and to the living room.

"Bon voyage!!!" I hear everyone say.

"Oh my god!" I say, laughing.

"We heard that you're going on your official honeymoon. We wanted to give you something." My dad says.

He hands me a box and I open it. Inside is a humongous wad of money.

"The hell?" I wonder.

"That's about $50,000." My dad says.

"Why so much?" I ask.

"For just everyday things. Also to help with paying for mess for Paisley." He says.

"Oh. Thank you, Daddy!" I say and hug him.

My mom gives me another box. I open it and it's some KY Yours and Mine.

"Mom. Really?" I say.

"Hey, you're gonna need it! Trust me." She says.

I laugh a little and hug her.

Freddie gives Ireland to his mom and he comes over and hugs me and kisses me softly.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Mommy!" I hear Paisley say.

I see her come up to me and I pick her up.

"Where you go?" She asks.

"Mommy and Daddy are going somewhere for a while, but we're gonna come back, okay, Paisley? You be good for Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else." I say, giving her kisses all over her face.

"Otay, Mommy." She says, leaving a small kiss on my cheek.

I put her down and hug both sets of Freddie's parents.

He hugs everyone and then picks up the suitcases.

"Bye! See you all in 2 weeks!" I say.

We go out the door and to the cab. The driver takes us to the airport and we head straight for my dad's private jet.

We climb up the stairs and find somewhere to sit. After a while, the plane starts to take off.

Once we're up high enough in the sky, a stewardess comes over and has a bottle of champagne for us.

"On behalf of Mr. Lambert, some dark chocolate strawberries." She says and opens a tray.

I look at Freddie with ginormous eyes and he takes on and puts it in my mouth.

6 1/2 hours later...

We arrive in Hawaii and step off the plane.

We get in a cab and he drives us to a very luxurious hotel.

We check in and the lady gives Freddie a room card. We go up to the room at the very top of the hotel by elevator.

He puts the card in and opens the door.

"Oh. My. God. Freddie, how can anyone afford this?!" I ask.

"Your parents and mine helped pay for this. The money your dad gave you is for anything you wanna do with it." He says.

I go over to him and hug him. He kisses my forehead and we go look around.

"HOLY SHIT! There's a pool up here!" I yell from a room in the back.

Freddie comes in and sees the pool. I look at him and see he's already taking his clothes off.

"You, too." He simply says.

"O-okay." I say, undressing completely.

He goes to the deep end and jumps right in.

"It's not too cold or too warm. Come on in, babe." He says after surfacing.

I hesitate a little bit but then I run and jump in right next to him.

I surface and he kisses me. I kiss back with more force.

He brings us out of the pool and hits a button to turn down lights and turn on music.

He lays me on the bed and hovers over me. He kisses me softly at first, then turns more hungry. He releases me soon after and stares into my eyes.

"Uh god, Freddie. Fuck me!" I yell.

He hands me a bottle of something and I read the instructions and put it on.

He slowly pushes into me and I moan his name like crazy.

He kisses me and starts thrusting with a lot of force. He kisses, bites, and sucks my neck, probably leaving hickeys.

I feel like I'm on the edge and I can tell he is, too.

"Babe, I'm gonna--" I say.

"Me, too." He says.

A few thrusts later, we both orgasm very harshly.

He pulls out and collapses onto the bed next to me. I turn on my side and he wraps an arm around me.

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had." I say, softly.

"Me, too, Sara." He says, quietly.

I fall asleep as soon as he puts the covers over us.

I wake up the next morning next to my wonderful husband.

I watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps. I smile and softly kiss his nose.

I stealthily get out of the bed and go into the bathroom to pee. I sit down and sigh happily. I look at the mirror across from me and sweep my hair to one side of my head. I look at the multiple hickeys on my neck. I usually call them lovebug bites.

"Sara?" I hear Freddie ask.

"Bathroom, babe." I say.

He gets up and walks over.

"I have some plans for today. First, we go somewhere and eat breakfast because I'm starving. Second, I think we can go walk down the beach. Then third, we should go out to eat tonight." He says, kneeling down in front of me and holding my hands.

"Well, before all that, I think I need a shower." I say.

"That's a great idea, babe." He says.

"Alone. You are always there for me, I just want to take a shower alone this time, okay?" I say, putting my hand on his cheek.

"That's totally fine, babe." He says and kisses my hand.

He leaves the bathroom and I start my shower.

2 weeks later...

I'm sitting on the bed with Freddie while we watch TV and he's playing with my hair.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm gonna be sick, so I run to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet.

"Sara!" Freddie says, rushing over to me.

He pulls my hair out of the way and I finish puking.

"Are you alright?" He asks as I sit on top of the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not feeling sick anymore..." I say, trailing off.

"Babe, could you be...?" He asks.

"Aww fuck." I say.

"Are you possibly pregnant?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I need a pregnancy test to make sure. We need to find a drugstore." I say.

We get our shoes on and go search for the nearest drugstore. I spot one down the street from the hotel and we head towards it. We walk in and the lady at the counter greets us. We greet her back. We walk toward the feminine care aisle and search for the pregnancy tests. I spot them and grab one. I rush to go pay for it and ask to use a bathroom. The lady shows me where it is and I thank her.

I go in a stall and sit on the toilet. I open the package and pull the little white stick out. I take a deep breath and start the test. I do what I need to do and set it aside. I get off the toilet and go sit on the counter. I message Freddie and tell him to come in here, since it's a unisex bathroom.

He walks in and kisses me softly. He looks at the test and it has a little circle that spins around. That usually means it's testing.

We wait about 2 more minutes and I hear it beep. Me and Freddie put our hands on it at the same time. He puts his hand on top of mine and kisses me softly. He lifts my hand up to my chest.

"You should look at it first." He says softly.

I sigh and look at it.

Pregnant

I smile and start crying happy tears. I show him and he smiles back at me. He hugs me and kisses me softly.

"Wanna go home?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He picks me up and spins me around.

We go back to the hotel and I put the pregnancy test in my backpack. We pack our bags and head to the airport.

7 hours later...

We finally arrived back in California and the cab takes us back to the house. We thank the driver and pay him. We walk up the sidewalk and up the stairs. Freddie unlocks the door and we walk in.

"MOMMY'S HOME!!!" I hear Paisley yell.

I see her coming up to me and I scoop her up and make funny sounds into her neck.

"Mama. Dada." I hear Ireland say.

I look around and see her walking.

"Oh my god! She's walking!" I say, going over to her.

She stumbles into my arms and I kiss her head. I hand her off to Freddie and look around the house. I spot my mom in Paisley's room making her bed.

"Hi, Momma." I say.

"Hey, sweetie! When did you get back?" She asks.

"Just now, actually. Um, I have some news." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'm pregnant again!" I say.

"YOU ARE?!" She freaks.

"Yeah. Found out this morning." I say.

"I'm so happy for you, Sara!" She says.

"Thank you, Momma!" I say, hugging her.


	19. Vow Renewal

Ameilia's POV:

As I'm folding laundry in the bedroom, I feel Adam wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hey, babe." I say.

"Hey, hun." He says, nuzzling his face into my neck.

He only does that when he wants to do something special.

"What's up? You're nuzzling my neck." I say, folding a shirt and putting it in the pile.

"I wanna renew our vows." He says.

"Aww. I've been thinking about that, too, actually." I say.

"You have?!" He asks.

"Mhm." I say.

"How about we do it tonight? We have a minister come to the house, we say our vows, and we party." He says.

"Sounds great. I should go out and find a white dress." I say.

"Wear your old wedding dress. I'd like to see you in it." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I'm not sure if it'll fit, though, Adam." I say.

"Let's try it out. I'll help you into it." He says, pulling me over to the walk-in closet.

He digs though the boxes under the shelves and finds the box with my wedding dress in it.

"Here it is." He says, sliding the box over to me.

I breathe in and out once, then I open the box.

"I haven't worn this since 2012. Damn, it's been a long time." I say.

He helps me take my clothes off and he looks me up and down.

"You look beautiful, Ameilia. Your skin may not be what it used to in your eyes, but to me, you're absolutely beautiful, honey." He says.

I blush a little bit and smile at him. He holds up the dress and I step into it.

"Suck it in girl." He says, pulling the zipper up.

I feel it slide up perfectly fine. I turn around and he takes my hands in his.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." He says.

"Aww, Adam." I say.

"Okay, you get prettied up and I'll call the minister." He says.

"Okay. Wow, I can't believe we're doing this! I'm gonna call Sara to come over and I'll get Lily and Katie to come in here, too. You take the boys to get fancied up." I say.

"Okay, babe. I'll see you soon." He says, kissing my cheek.

He leaves the room and I call Sara and she agrees to come over. I call Lily and Katie from their rooms and they come in my room.

"Mom, what're you wearing?" Lily asks.

"The wedding dress I married your father in. Me and him are getting our vows renewed tonight. Sara should be here soon. She's gonna do my makeup, Katie, you can do my hair, Lily, you can do my nails, and I'll do the garter and stuff like that. I'm gonna see if your uncle Tommy can get stuff to decorate the backyard. Let me call him real quick." I say.

I call Tommy and he agrees to decorate the backyard.

I see Sara come in and I hug her.

"Is this the dress you married Dad in?" She asks.

"Yes. I picked it out because it's sleek, classy, and elegant." I say.

They get to work and after about 3 hours, I hear the doorbell ring multiple times. I figure that we must be getting company.

I see my mom walk in and she comes over to me.

"Hey, Momma." I say.

"You look so beautiful!" She says, going to hug me.

"No smudging my masterpiece." Sara says.

"She's right." My mom says.

They finish getting me ready and my mom goes to see if Adam is ready.

She comes back in and walks over to me.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna say?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay. They're ready when you are." She says.

I breathe in and out once and get up.

I walk out to the end of the hall as the music plays and see the furniture was moved and tables and chairs were in its place. I see a lot of our family sitting in the chairs.

I walk down the stairs as I hold the bottom of my dress up.

I walk slowly towards Adam and as soon as I reach him, I take his hands.

We turn to the minister and he speaks, then we go to say our vows. Adam goes first.

"Ameilia. I've loved you since day 1. I will always love you. I love our family, our kids, and our grandkids. I don't want anyone else but you. You're very important to me and I'm not letting you go. Ever. I love you too much for that. From this day forward, I will love you so much more than the last day before." Adam says.

Now it's my turn.

"Wow. I can't believe how far we've come. Adam, you are so special to me, and so are our very grown up sons and daughters, and our two little children that are numbers 7 and 8, that were unexpected, but we love them just as much as the others. And our grandchildren are cute, too. I will forever love you until my last dying breath. Adam, I want you to stay by my side until death do us part. I love you very much, Adam." I say.

We exchange new rings and kiss once and we start the party.

30 minutes later...

Me and Leah are talking and I peek over at Adam and he's taking tequila shots, and by the looks of it, it's a lot.

"Adam sure is doing a lot of tequila shots." I say.

"He is. He's gonna be drunk soon." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

I continue watching Adam and he's smiling at me and I'm giggling at him. He comes over and drags me to the dance floor I had Tommy set up in the backyard.

Then all of a sudden Adam starts singing Naked Love.

"Shit." I say.

He's just happy and smiling like an idiot. I start laughing and he looks at me, pouting.

"Why are you laughing? I'm gonna do such bad things to you tonight." He says.

"Ahh shhhh don't say anything!" I say, covering his mouth with my hand.

He takes my hand down and smiles at me.

"Gimme a kiss." He says, puckering his lips.

I quickly kiss him and I hear everyone cheering.

He looks around, smiling.

"The key you, thank you. She is a great kisser, I know. Im so lucky to have her." He says.

"Aww, Adam." I say.

"Shall we go break that king size bed, baby? I'm in the mood to rock your body." He says.

I look around and then I cover my face in Adam's chest as I blush really hard. Adam wraps his arms around me and holds me.

"Get a room, you two!" Tommy jokes.

 

"OH WE ARE GETTING ONE LATER, DON'T YOU WORRY! I'M GONNA BREAK THE BED TONIGHT! Gonna be a monster in bed, she will LOVE IT!" Adam says.

"Oh my god, he is 100% drunk." Tommy says, laughing.

Adam starts laughing really hard, he ends up clutching his stomach.

"Stop, stop. That hurts my stomach from laughing so hard!" He says.

He stops laughing and looks up at me.

"You're so pretty." He says, smiling like an idiot.

After a while, everyone leaves and we go upstairs.

I walk into the bathroom while he whines and complains like a baby.

I hear him throw himself on the bed.

"I'm waiting." He says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For you." He says.

I walk out of the bathroom in my sexiest lingerie and see Adam still has his clothes on.

"Adam, honey. You need to take your clothes off." I say.

Why?! You wanna see this dick?! Oh, don't you lie, girl, you wanna see it?! Come here, let me show it to you." He says, smirking.

"You're so nasty." I say, laughing.

I come up to him really slowly on the bed and kiss him hungrily. He starts unhooking my lingerie and gets it off, throwing it in a random direction.

I manage to get his shirt off and he gets his pants undone. He takes his boxers off and pushes me gently onto my back.

He comes over and starts pushing inside of me and thrusting really fast.

We moan each other's name and soon we orgasm at the same time.

We lay under the covers and he nuzzles his face into my chest.

"Mm, tits." He says, falling asleep afterwards.

I fall asleep myself, too.

Many hours later...

I wake up in the morning and he still has his face in between my boobs. I notice him wake up and peels his face from my skin.

"Mm, hey, baby." He says.

"You were so drunk last night." I say.

"Shit. I hope you stopped me from doing stupid things." He says, his eyes wide like saucers.

"You did a lot of stupid things. But, I saved the major ones." I say.

"Damn." He says, laughing.

I give him a kiss and we cuddle.


	20. Casey Huang and cheating

Leah's POV:

I'm sitting at the kitchen table eating bacon and eggs for breakfast with Tao and the boys. We're talking and laughing, just having a good time. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp contraction.

"Oh my god! Tao, I think Casey is coming." I say.

"Okay, babe. Let's go." He says.

"We need to drop off the boys with Adam and Ameilia." I say.

"Alright, babe." He says.

We get up and get some stuff to bring to the hospital.

I grab the bag with some diapers, baby clothes, and a couple spit rags.

We get in the car and Tao drives to Adam's house. He brings the kids inside and comes back out.

He drives to the hospital and we go inside and to the Labor & Delivery floor. We go up to the desk and the girl smiles at us.

"How may I help you?" She asks.

"I'm in labor. My contractions are about 30 minutes apart." I say.

"Okay, let's get you into a room." She says.

I'm situated in a room and I have Tao by my side.

A couple hours later...

"Babe, you want some ice chips?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He hands me a little cup, but I grab his other hand first as a contraction rolls around.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" I groan out.

"Breathe in and out. 1, 2, 3." He says.

I breathe in and out slowly and count to 3 like he said.

"Okay, that one passed. Dammit, they're getting stronger. And they're coming pretty close together." I say.

"Want me to have the doctor check you?" He asks.

"No, no. It's only been a couple hours, Tao. I wanna wait until she comes in here on her own. Now, hand me those ice chips." I say.

He hands them to me and I munch on them while I text Ameilia.

All of a sudden, I get a phone call from Allison.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite sister is holding up." She says.

"I'm your only sister, and I'm doing okay. The contractions are getting pretty close together, and Tao,is right here by my side. I wanna see Madison. Bring her up here." I say.

"Okay. I'll bring Matthew, as well." She says.

"Okay, Alli. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, sis." She says, hanging up afterwards.

"My sister is bringing her husband and her daughter up here." I say.

"Cool. Hey, unexpectedly, my parents are in town and they wanna see us. Want me to give them directions to here?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think they would want to see their granddaughter when she arrives." I say, a little sarcastically.

"True, true." He says.

After about two contractions and 45 minutes later, I see Alli come walking in.

"Hey, sis. You just missed a really big contraction." I say.

"I probably wouldn't wanna see it anyways." She jokes.

I see the doctor come in and he smiles at me.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"I just want this to be over so that I can see my baby girl." I say.

"Well, I'm gonna check you out. Remember, you need to be 10 centimeters. You're about 7 centimeters dilated right now. Try taking a walk. Now about how you wanna birth her, do you wanna do it on a bed or in a tub? Water births are very common." He says.

"What do you wanna do, babe?" I ask.

"It's up to you, Leah. You're the pregnant one." He says.

"I'll take the tub." I say flatly.

"Okay, well, we'll get that set up in a few minutes, how about you take a small walk while I get a nurse draw the water." He says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

Tao helps me out of the bed and we walk around in a circle while I hold the IV bag on the pole. After about 5 minutes, we make it back to the room and they have the water running in the tub that's in the room.

"Whenever you're ready, Mrs. Huang." The nurse says.

"Thank you." I say.

Another nurse helps me prep to get into the tub and I step in and it's nice and warm.

"Ooh, this feels nice..." I mumble.

I see Tao get a washcloth and wet it with cold water from the sink and place it on my forehead.

"Thanks, babe." I say, kissing him softly.

"You're welcome, Leah." He says.

I start moving my left leg in a rhythm-like pattern to help with the contractions.

The doctor comes in and decides to check me once more.

"Yep, I think you're ready." He says.

"Thank fucking god!" I say.

They prep for the baby and I squeeze Tao's hand so hard, I think I might be cutting the circulation off.

After about 6 pushes, I take a short break.

"Great job so far, Leah. One more push and she should be here." Tao says.

I push one last time and the baby slides right out. They pull her out of the water and suction the water out of her mouth and nose. She starts crying like crazy and they put her on my chest for a minute. Tao cuts the umbilical cord and they take her to the warming table. I push the placenta out and then get dried off and helped back to the bed.

I rest my eyes for a couple of seconds and feel myself drifting off to sleep. That is, until I feel Tao shake me awake.

"Huh?" I ask, sleepy.

"You wanna hold her?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just so tired now. Hey, Casey. It's Mommy. Welcome to the world, sweetie pie." I say, taking the baby into my arms.

Melody's POV:

While my mom is having her baby, I'm at the mall with Sara and Emily. We're having a girls' day and looking for baby stuff for Sara. I can't believe my best friend is having another baby! I'm so excited!

I'm looking through some shirts in Hot Topic when I see a familiar head pass the window.

"Is that my dad? Who the hell is he with? Girls, I need to go do something, I'll be right back." I say.

"Alright." They say, absentmindedly.

I walk out of the store and lowkey follow my dad. I see him with a blonde woman wearing a slightly slutty outfit and they stop at a corner where not many people are and start making out. He has her against the wall and she has her arms around his neck. He pushes his body against hers and gropes her boobs.

I just turn the other way and go back to Hot Topic to my best friends for comfort.

"Sara! Emily! Follow!" I say.

They drop what they're doing and follow me.

I run to the women's bathroom and cry so hard, I think I might just throw up.

"Mel? What's wrong?!" I hear Sara ask.

"M-my dad is ch-cheating on my m-m-mom!!!" I say in between crying.

"Oh my god. This is horrible." Sara says.

"Why would he do that?" Emily asks.

"I don't know! I thought they had a pretty good run going! I guess something in their relationship snapped when my stepdad Tao got my mom pregnant." I say, cleaning off my makeup.

"It might have. They might not be happy together anymore, Mel. Things like that happen." Sara says.

"Yeah, I think you're right. But my mom doesn't need to know about this right now. She's giving birth to my new baby sister, Tao's baby, right about now, so she's got enough on her plate at the moment. I'll tell her when the time is right." I say.

"That's probably the smartest thing to do right now, Mel." Emily says.

"Thanks for always being there for me, girls. You're the best best friend a girl could ever ask for." I say, hugging them.


	21. Divorce

Melody's POV:

I give in to a couple days of thought so that my mom can get back into her daily routine once she gets home with the baby. I look up at the clock and back at my phone a few times, wondering if I should drive over there or not. After thinking a little longer and putting major effort into this whole thing, I decide I should definitely go over there and tell her.

I grab my backpack purse and head out to the car. I put my backpack in the car and sit in the driver's seat. I turn on the ignition and back out of the parking spot in front of my apartment. I drive about 20 minutes down the road to my old house. I park in the driveway and go up to the door. I walk inside and see my mom sitting on the couch trying to calm the baby down. I see Tao trying to grab his sons from running around the whole place.

"Mom? Does Tao need help?" I ask.

"Oh, hey, Mel! Yeah, please go help him. I gotta calm Casey down." She says.

I go and grab one of the twins and calm him down.

"Which one are you?" I ask.

"Youngmin!" He says.

"Well, Youngmin. Can you calm down for your mommy? Your baby sister isn't happy and she needs to sleep." I say.

"Okay. Wanna play?" He asks, holding up a Hot Wheels car.

"Not right now. How about you go play in your room?" I say.

"Okay. I'll go play in my room." He says.

I put him down and he runs upstairs. I see Kwangmin run after him and Tao takes a breather.

"Damn. It. All. To. Hell!" He says, saying each word in between deep breaths.

"New to this are ya?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Uh, have you met me?" He says back sarcastically.

I go back to sit with my mom and she finally has the baby calmed down and asleep in the bouncy seat.

"Mom? Can I talk to you about something serious?" I ask.

"Sure. You're not pregnant are you?" She asks.

"No! Hell no, not that kind of thing." I say.

"Then what about?" She asks.

"I-I think Dad is cheating on you. I saw him at the mall two days ago with a very slutty woman and they started kissing and was grabbing her boobs and I couldn't stand there any longer." I say.

I look at my mom and she looks like her soul has shattered.

"M-Melody. Is this true?" She asks, a shaky tone in her voice.

"Yes, you can ask Sara and Emily, they were with me." I say.

"No, no. No need for that, I believe you. Me and your father have been, distant, with each other for a couple months now. I figured our time together was drawing to a close. Now that I've found Tao, my life has sunshine in it. Not that it wasn't like that with your father, it was. When we were young. But, I think it's time I divorce your father and continue my life with Tao and the kids. You're on your own, your brother and your sister are in art school, I'm here with two toddlers and a newborn, Tao is here, as well." She says.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Of course I'll still want him to be in your lives for birthdays and such." She says.

"Yeah, of-of course." I say.

She gives me a reassuring look and gets her phone out.

She waves me to another room while she talks to my dad.

Leah's POV:

I dial Tommy's number and call Tao downstairs.

"Yeah?" He whispers.

"Watch her." I say, pointing to the baby.

He takes my place and I walk to the kitchen table.

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" He asks.

"Hey, Tommy. Can you come to the house in about 1 hour? I need to talk to you." I say.

"Okay, hun. I'll be there in an hour. Bye!" He says, hanging up soon after.

I dial my lawyer's number and ask her if she can fax me a divorce paper and she agrees.

I go to the computer room and get the paper and sit at the kitchen table. I see Tao come in and he's holding the baby.

"What's up?" He whispers.

"Divorcing Tommy." I whisper back.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't think we're happy with each other anymore. There's just no spark there anymore." I say.

"Aww, I'm sorry you have to go through this, babe. I mean, you have three very grown up kids with the guy. Buuuuuut, you also have three very small kids with me. And I love you very much, honey. Hopefully later this year we can have an actual wedding, like, a big one. Casey and Sara's daughter Paisley can be the flower girls." He says.

"Aww, babe." I say.

He walks upstairs while I contemplate what the hell I'm gonna say to Tommy. I hear the front door open and see Tommy walk towards me.

"Hey, what'd you need me for?" He asks.

I slide the paper over to him and he looks at it.

"Oh. I see. I've been feeling like we're drifting apart lately, Leah." He says, sitting down.

"Let me start by saying this. Our daughter saw you at the mall with another woman, kissing her and groping her breasts. She waited a couple days until I was finally home with the baby to come talk to me. I already knew we were drifting apart but I didn't know how much! Damn you, Tommy." I say.

I take the paper and sign it. He slides it over to himself and signs it, too.

"It's official. We're done." I say.

"You can keep the house. I'll help make payments on it but you need it because you have small kids. I'll get my stuff moved out within the next few days." He says.

"Okay, Tommy. I still want you in our kids' lives, though. Like for birthdays and Christmas and such." I say.

"Of course." He says.

He walks upstairs and disappears into the bedroom to pack a suitcase.

After about 30 minutes he comes downstairs with a small suitcase for now.

"I'll get a rent-to-own place so that the kids can come see me." He says.

"Okay. Just... take care of yourself. Find someone that can love you just as much as I did." I say.

"No one will ever compare to you, Leah." He says and walks out the front door. He gets in the car and drives off.

I sit on the front porch and watch the clouds roll by. I see Ameilia drive up the driveway and get out of her car.

"Hey girl. What's wrong? She asks, sitting next to me.

"I just divorced Tommy." I say.

"What?! Why?!" She asks.

"Because. Neither of us were happy in the relationship anymore. I still have Tao and my kids. I still have you, Adam, Alli, everyone. I'm not alone in this." I say.

"Oh, sweetie." She says.

We go inside and I see Tao on the couch comforting a crying Casey.

He hands her to me and I start breastfeeding her.

"She's so cute!" Ameilia says.

"Thanks! She looks a little bit like her daddy!" I say, smiling over at Tao.

"My little princess." He says.

I smile at the baby and move some hair out of her face. She came out with a full head of hair, which explains the heartburn all the time.

After she's fed and changed, I put her down for a nap. Ameilia leaves, me and Tao put the boys down for their midday nap, and me and Tao go into the bedroom to take a break.

"I love you, Tao." I say.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says.


	22. Moving

Leah's POV:

I'm putting Casey down for a nap as I see Tao come in the room.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey." He says, kissing me softly.

We go into the bedroom and he sits me on the bed.

He paces back and forth, confusing me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I've been thinking. My parents don't have enough money to visit us as often as they'd like, and we're probably at least 1,000 miles away from them. I also miss them terribly. What I'm saying is, can we move back to my hometown? In China?" He asks.

"Wh-what? But I have family here in the USA, too! We can't just up and leave. There's also Adam and Ameilia to think about. And also who gets the house. I guess I can leave it to Melody and her fiancé, Eric. They'll be getting married this weekend. I'll have to talk to everyone about it. But they'll be really shocked." I say.

"Take as much time as you need, babe." He says, kissing my forehead softly.

"Thank you, Tao. Let me sleep on it, as well. I'm gonna take a nap. You got the kids?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." He says.

He kisses me softly once and I lay on the bed with the fan on my face.

Tao's POV:

As soon as I shut the bedroom door, I hear the baby monitor in my hand go off.

I go into Casey's room and shut the door. I pick her up out of the crib gently and cradle her in my arms.

"Hey, my princess. What's the matter, huh?" I say.

I sit in the rocking chair and rock back and forth gently. I decide to make her a bottle and go downstairs to the kitchen. I put her in the bouncy seat and strap her in. I put a blanket on her and make the bottle. Once I'm done, I put it to her mouth and she starts sucking on the bottle.

I stroke her hair as she drinks from the bottle and smile down at her. I've always wanted kids, and now I have three beautiful kids that make me smile every day.

After a few hours, I see Leah come downstairs on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too, Ameilia. But we can FaceTime every day. I'm leaving the house to Melody and her fiancé, Eric. We'll be going to their wedding this weekend, are you going?" She asks.

A brief silence and she speaks again.

"Great! See you there! Okay, bye!" She says and hangs up.

She lets out a ginormous sigh and sits next to me.

"Have you talked to Melody yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I talked to her first. She was at Daniel's dorm room with Rosie. They all go to the same art school. They're all very wonderfully creative and artistic. I'm sad to be leaving them. But, I talked to them all on speaker and they understand because you're homesick, I'm sure. And I'm sure you miss your friends who all were in EXO-M." I say.

"Yeah, I DO miss everyone! But it won't be the same without you and the kids there, so that's why I want to move back home. We can raise the kids there and they can grow up with their parents." He says.

"Of course, of course. I'll go with you because we're a team, we have kids together, and we're married. I'll talk to Tommy on the phone and tell him that I'm giving the house to Melody and Eric." She says, getting her phone out and dialing Tommy's number.

He picks up and she speaks into the phone.

"Hey, Tommy. I'm going to be moving to China with Tao and the kids, so I'm giving the house to Melody and Eric once they get married. Yeah, I'll help make payments on it. Well, they're gonna need a house to raise kids, won't they? Well, only when they're ready for it. Until then, they can enjoy having their first house together. A well loved house. Yes, I already told her. Yes I talked to Ameilia, too. Yes, my parents already know, as well. I'm sure Melody and Eric already have some furniture to bring to the house. No, me and Tao are gonna stay with his parents for a while and then get a house of our own. Yeah, I'm still gonna model and sing. Yeah, I will. Okay. Bye." She says, hanging up.

"Well?" I say.

"He's not happy, but he agrees." She says.

I nod a little to show I understand.

I see Casey wake up and start crying. I pick her up and feel her diaper.

"Yeah, she's wet. I'll go change her. Follow me, Leah. I'm gonna teach you the basics of Mandarin." I say.

We go up to the kids' room and I put Casey on the changing table. I see the boy wake up from their naps.

"Hey, boys. Come over here, please." I say.

They get out of the beds and come to sit by me.

"Okay. So, Leah, you will call my parents pó-po and gōng-gong. I'll give you their names later. Kids, you will call grandma and grandpa yé-ye and nai-nai." I say.

"This is weird for me. Can't I just learn their names?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll tell you their names later. I'm not that close to them, I'm closer to my grandparents." I say.

I hand Casey over to Leah and excuse myself from the room.

I go downstairs and to the backyard. I grab my box of cigarettes and light one up.

I puff on it for a while and put it out once I'm done.

I walk back inside only to run into Leah who was apparently watching me.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to stop smoking. It's bad for your health." She says, rubbing Casey's back.

"I'm trying, I promise." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Mhmm." She hums.

A week later...

Leah's POV:

I finish packing the last suitcase and close it up.

I sit on the bed and sigh heavily.

"You okay, babe?" Tao asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, TaoTao." I say, using his nickname.

"Are you sure?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"Yeah. It's just, I've lived here for my whole life since I married Tommy back in 2013. I raised 3 kids here, and then 3 more." I say.

"Well, I'm sure the kids will like living in China, too. They'll notice that it's different, but they'll also get used to it pretty quick." He says.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say.

I hear a moving truck outside and guess that Melody is here.

I go downstairs and see Melody walking in the door.

"Hey, sweetie." I say.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sad to see you go." She says, hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm sad to be leaving, too. But we'll come visit as much as we can, okay, sweetie?" I say.

"Okay, Mom. You take care of yourself, okay?" She says.

"I will, sweetie. Well, our flight leaves soon, so we better get going. I've already said bye to Ameilia, Adam, and your siblings. I also said bye to your father." I say.

"Okay, Mom. Please FaceTime me a lot, okay?" She asks, tears falling down her face.

"I will, sweetie. I promise." I say, tears falling down my face, too.

I see Tao coming downstairs with Casey in his arms and see the boys bouncing down the stairs behind him.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I say.

"Let's go then." He says.

We go out to the car and head to the airport.

I'm starting a new life in China with my second husband as of now.


	23. Welcome Olivia Ella and Owen Ethan

Ameilia's POV:

As I'm folding laundry I get a random call from Fawn.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" I ask.

"Hospital. Now. Having the twins. Want you there. Please and thank you. Bring Adam. Please hurry." She says, hanging up.

"Oh. Okay then. Adam!" I yell as I fold the last shirt.

"Yeah?" He asks, walking into the bedroom.

"Fawn's having her twins and wants us there. Grab Noah and let's go. We'll pick up Maddox from school on the way." I say.

"Alright. Diaper bag for Noah?" He asks.

"Yep. And juice and pull up just in case. And also something to keep him busy." I say, putting the empty basket in the bathroom.

"Nabi tablet, got it." He says.

He leaves the room and I slip on my shoes. I walk out of the bedroom and pick up Noah.

"You ready to meet your baby cousins?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" He says, holding his little arms up.

We get in the car and drive to the elementary school. I sign Maddox out and get him from his classroom.

I knock on the door and the teacher opens it.

"Hello, Mrs. Lambert. Are you here to pick up Maddox?" She asks.

"Yes, his aunt is having her babies today." I say.

"Aww how sweet. Maddox, your mom is here to pick you up!" She says.

I watch him gather IS backpack and lunch box. It's not even lunch time so he can eat that when the time comes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Evergreen." I say.

She smiles and shuts the door behind us.

I walk with Maddox to the car and put him in his booster seat.

Adam drives to the hospital and we go up to Fawn's room.

I walk in and put Noah down.

"Hey, Ameilia. What took you so long?" She asks.

"Had to pick up Maddox from school." I say.

"Ah. Has he eaten lunch yet?" She asks.

"No, not yet. His lunch box is still full. It wasn't time for lunch yet. It's only 9:47 am." I say.

"Alright. Well, the doctor said I'm 3 centimeters, so it'll be a while." She says.

"Well, we'll wait it out." I say.

"Yeah, we have to. Ameilia?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You've been pregnant 6 times. What's giving birth like?" She asks, a slightly scared tone in her voice.

"Well, number 1, it's definitely not fun, but that's why us women gotta do it. Number 2, you just gotta give it all your might to bring a healthy baby into the world. Trust me, I did it 6 times." I say, laughing slightly at the end.

"Well, I hope both babies will be healthy. They're definitely full term. You can tell by the very large belly action I have going on." She says, laughing.

"Yeah, I can tell!" I say, laughing with her.

"Oh, honey, I think I'm having another contraction!" She says, grabbing Neil's hand.

She does her Lamaze breathing exercises and gets through a really bad contraction pretty quickly.

"That was a big one." I say.

"Yeah..." She says, looking like she wants to sleep.

"You look sleepy, hun." Neil says.

"I am. But the doctor said I have to stay awake through the contractions. That is, unless he gives me an Epidural. And my brother knows I do not do pain very well." She says.

"Want me to ask if he'll give you one?" Neil asks.

"No, but if you could get him in here, I'll ask him myself." She says.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right back." He says, kissing her temple softly.

He gets up and leaves the room to find the doctor.

"So, what are you gonna name the babies?" I ask.

"Olivia Ella and Owen Ethan." She says.

"Aww matching initials!" I say.

"Yeah!" She says, smiling and rubbing her belly.

"You're gonna love being a mom, Fawn. You're basically my sister. I remember when you first said you were pregnant, but then you had that miscarriage at 10 weeks." I say, softly.

"Yeah, but this time I get to make it up with having two babies. I always did Want boy and girl twins. I hope they have Neil's eyes." She says.

"Yeah, they're gonna be beautiful." I say.

6 hours later...

"Push! The first baby's almost here!" I say, encouraging Fawn.

She pushes one last good push for now and the first baby comes sliding out.

"This one's a boy!" Dr. Smith says.

"You ready, Fawn?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"Whenever you're ready, sis." Dan says.

She starts pushing, and after about 6 pushes, the baby is almost here.

"One more! Just one more!" I say.

She screams as she pushes one last time and baby Number 2 comes sliding out, as well.

She relaxes against the bed and breathes in and out.

After her and the babies are cleaned up, she and Neil get to hold them.

"Look, Neil. They have my blonde hair." She says, softly.

I see Owen's eyes open and he has blue eyes like Neil.

Olivia opens her eyes, too, and also has blue eyes.

"You did say that you wanted them to have Neil's eyes." I say, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm glad they do." She says, a few stray happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, I get a phone call.

"Katie? What's up? Right now? Really? Okay, me and your father will be there soon." I say, hanging up.

"What's up, hun?" Adam asks.

"Katie wants us at the house. She wants us to meet someone." I say, getting more and more curious as to who it might be.

"Okay, well, let's go." He says.

"Fawn, if you have any questions, call me right away. I have to go. I love you and I'll see you soon." I say, lightly side-hugging her.

"Bye, Ameilia! Bye, Adam!" She says.

We get the kids in the car and drive home.

I walk inside and see Katie sitting on the couch with some Asian boy.

Adam walks inside, sets Noah down, Noah runs to play with his toys and Maddox follows him.

"Who's this?" I ask, sitting on the other couch with Adam.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sheng. I met him at college. We're in the same EKG class along with a few others." She says.

"Okay... go on." I say.

"I saw her, and I instantly saw my future with her. She's so sweet and I wanna be with her for a very long time." He says.

"Well, Sheng. I'm glad you like our daughter so much." I say, smiling at him, and then Adam.

I see Adam fixed with a gaze like he's trying to figure out what Sheng's true intentions are.

"Adam?" I ask.

His focus shifts to me now.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Would you like to say something?" I say.

"Sheng, is it? Well, Sheng. I have a couple of rules for dating my daughter. Number 1, do not knock her up before you are married, and number 2, always respect her opinion. A woman's opinion means more than you think." He says.

"Yes, sir." Sheng says, gulping a tiny bit.

"Good." Adam says.

"I love your music, by the way. You've got a great voice, Adam." Sheng says.

"Thank you, Sheng." Adam says.

"Well, we'll let you two do your thing." I say.

They leave the room and go upstairs.

I get yet another phone call and this time it's from Sara.

"Hey, Sara. What's up?" I ask, laying on Adam's lap.

"I found out the genders of the babies today!" She says, a very happy tone in her voice.

"Ooh! Tell me!" I say.

"One is a boy, and one is a girl! We have the names already picked out!" She says.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Well, the boy will be Finn Baird and the girl will be Fiona Breen!" She says.

"Aww! Are those Irish names?" I ask.

"Yep! I can't wait until they're here!" She says.

"You know what? Your Aunt Fawn had her babies today and they have matching initials, too." I say.

"Really? Wow!" She says.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool! She named them Olivia Ella and Owen Ethan." I say.

"Aww, how cute. Well, I gotta put Ireland down for a nap. She's really fussy today and I have no clue why. And I have to check Paisley's blood sugar soon. Can you come help me today, Momma?" She asks.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll bring your father with me." I say.

"Alright, Momma. See you then." She says, hanging up.

"Well, Adam. You wanna go help Sara with the kids?" I ask.

"Sure. I'd love to see my grandkids." He says.

And with that, we leave and head over there.


	24. Finn Baird and Fiona Breen

Melody's POV:

"Yeah, please come over as soon as possible, Sara. I literally need you in, like, 30 minutes." I say, hanging up my phone soon after.

I sigh and look at the little box in my hand. My best friend is pregnant with twins, and I'm just here hoping I'm not pregnant yet, because me and my new husband, Eric think it's just a little TOO early. We want to get settled into married life over about a year and then have a baby.

I stare at the box until I hear a door open, along with three little beeps. That's because we have a security alarm set up because we've been broken into before, but that's when I was just a baby and luckily the security system is still here.

"Mel?" I hear Sara ask.

"In the hall bathroom..." I say.

"Have you used it yet?" She asks.

"No. I wanted to wait. I'll do it now." I say and shut the door.

I use the test and finish my business.

I walk out of the bathroom with the timer on my phone counting down.

"How much longer?" Sara asks, eating some popcorn.

"A couple minutes." I say.

I stare at the test just sitting there on the coffee table on top of a tissue. I hear my phone beep and I sit up closer to the test.

I take a deep breath and grab it. I close my eyes as I bring it closer. I open my eyes and stare at the little "-" sign.

"Oh my god. I'm not pregnant. Thank god. I'm not ready for this yet." I say and throw the test onto the side table.

"Well, you HAVE been saying that you've been thinking about this. Are you sure you're not ready? It's been 3 months since you got married. How long are you waiting to have a baby?" She asks.

"A year. We both think it's too early to have a baby. We've been taking all the necessary steps to have ultimate protection. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna want kids one day. I just think it's too early. I mean, I JUST got married." I say.

"I don't blame you. I DO NOT want to end up like my parents. Me and Freddie were gonna stop at three, but we'll just stop at 4, considering I'm 9 months pregnant with twins." She says.

"Yeah. What are you gonna name them?" I ask.

"Finn Baird and Fiona Breen." She says, smiling softly as she rubs her belly.

"Aww cute names!" I say.

Her face looks up at me with worry and I think I know why.

"Labor? Or Braxton Hicks?" I ask.

"Labor... real labor. I'm gonna call Freddie. Paisley and Ireland are at my parents' house. I'm gonna call them, too. Can you drive me? I have a bag already packed in the car. It sits on the backseat floor. Help me up." She says.

I help her up and we go to the car after I grab my backpack.

"Are you gonna be okay until we get there?" I ask.

"Yeah. We're doing a C-Section so that I can get an IUD placed. It'll prevent me from getting pregnant again, and it'll prevent periods, too. Basically, I can get it removed if I want to have more kids, but it all depends on how me and Freddie feel." She says.

"Yeah. This sounds so painful. I don't know how I'd be able to do this. You've done it almost 3 times now." I say.

"I think you have what it takes, just when the time is right. Talk it over with Eric. I'm sure you guys will figure it out soon." She says, right before a big contraction.

She breathes in and out slowly and I put her dad on speakerphone while I drive.

"Mel? What's up?" He asks.

"Hey, Uncle Adam. Sara's going into labor, so can you come up?" I ask.

"Sure thing! How close are you so far, sweetie?" He asks her.

"Contractions are about 30 minutes apart. We're about 20 minutes away from the hospital. I'm gonna have Mel call Freddie. I'm getting a C-Section done today anyways, so why not, huh?" She says.

"Okay, I'll grab your mother and we'll head up there!" He says.

"Alright, Daddy." She says.

I hang up with Adam and dial Freddie's number.

He picks it up first thing and it ends up being a FaceTime call.

"Whoops, shit." I mumble.

"Hey, Melody. Hey, Sara. Where are you guys going?" He asks.

"Babe. Hospital. Now." Sara says, going through another powerful contraction.

"Oh, shit! I'll be up there as quickly as possible, babe! Let me tell Derrick that I'm going to be up there with you!" He says.

He looks like he's walking around the tattoo parlor...

"Yo, Derrick!" He says.

"What's up?" I hear another guy ask.

"I gotta go, my wife is in labor. My twins are on their way!" He says.

"Go, dude! Don't waste your time here, man! I'll cover for you!" The guys says.

"Alright, thanks man! Alright, Sara. I'm grabbing my wallet and keys and I'm on the way. I love you and stay strong!" He says, ending the FaceTime call.

We reach the hospital just in time and I grab the bag from the backseat. I help her inside and get her a wheelchair. We head up to the Labor & Delivery floor and they get her situated in a room.

Sara's POV:

I see both my father and my husband come in the room at the same time and shower me with kisses on my head.

"Babe, can I talk to you?" I ask, waving everyone out of the room.

As soon as everyone else but Freddie leaves the room, I have him sit next to me on the bed.

"Okay, how do I put this... babe, I'm gonna have a C-Section. That means they have to cut a big incision on my belly and I will end up with a big scar. I'm also getting an IUD put in my uterus. This is to prevent any unwanted pregnancies and it also prevents me from getting periods. But, I can always get it removed. This means all the sex we want without a condom." I say.

"Damn. I was NOT expecting that. But, if it makes you happy, I'm happy. I love you, Sara. You're the love of my life. The mother of my children. My one and only. I'll never leave your side. Now, let's have these babies, honey." He says, kissing my lips once.

He goes to let the doctor know that I'm ready. I see him and the doctor come in.

"Well, you ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Let's get you prepped and ready then, huh?" He says.

Soon enough, I'm rolled to the Operating Room.

The stick the needle in my back and I lay back down. Soon enough, I'm numb to the point where I can't feel a damn thing from my back down to my legs.

They get the drapes put up and my doctor comes up to me.

"How're you feeling, Sara?" My uncle asks me.

"Numb. I can't feel anything." I say, chuckling a little.

"Well, we'll be starting shortly." He says.

He walks to the other side of the room and I see Freddie come in wearing scrubs. He sits on a wooden stool next to me. He picks up my hand and holds it. He kisses me softly and once on my forehead.

"You ready?" He asks, softly.

"Yeah." I say, softly.

"You ready up there, Sara???" Dr. Smith asks.

"Yep!" I say.

He starts the procedure and, soon enough, I hear tiny cries of one of the newborns.

"This one is a girl!" I hear Dr. Smith say.

"Oh my god, Freddie!" I say, crying happy tears.

"I know, babe. I know." He says, happy tears streaking down his cheeks, too.

After a few minutes, I hear a second round of tiny cries.

"And now this one is a boy!" Dr. Smith says.

"Oh my god, Freddie! Our twins are here!" I say, still crying happy tears.

"I love you, Sara." He says.

"I love you, too, Freddie." I say, giving him a small kiss.

Soon enough, I'm sutured up and wheeled back to my room.

Freddie picks me up and lays me on the fresh sheets.

A nurse refills my fluids bag and checks my vitals. Once she's done, she leaves the room. She comes back about 20 minutes later with a double crib. She pushes it over and I see my babies.

"Freddie!" I say, grabbing his hand.

"Sara, I see them, too. Calm down, sweetie. Take it easy, you just had surgery." He says.

I get handed my baby girl and Freddie gets handed my baby boy.

"What are their names?" The nurse asks, pulling the computer monitor closer.

"The boy is Finn Baird George and the girl is Fiona Breen George." I say.

"Those are very unique names. I like them." She says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Okay. Their social security numbers should be in the mail soon along with their birth certificates. Good luck!" She says.

"Thank you! Now we gotta introduce the twins to our other children. We now have 3 girls and 1 boy. Our oldest is 5, almost 6. Our middle child is 2, almost 3. And now we have these two." I say to her.

"Wow! Sounds like you've got a full house, huh?" She asks.

"Yep. Very full. But luckily, we've got both our parents to help. And also lots of friends and relatives." I say.

"Well, I saw their eyes when they had them open in the nursery. I was very, very surprised to find what I saw." She says as she leaves the room.

"What do you think she meant by that?" I ask Freddie.

"I have no clue. We'll find out when they open their eyes." He says.

We cuddle the twins until I see them wake up. Fiona opens her eyes first and I see one is brown, and one is blue.

"Wow." I say, starstruck by my own child.

"I feel you." Freddie says, showing me Finn's eyes.

His eyes are the same, but opposite sides.

"Well, they got both our eye colors." I say, smiling.

"Yeah. They're beautiful." He says.

I peek under Fiona's little hat and see she's got very thin, very fine red hair. I reach over and peek under Finn's hat and see the same red hair.

"They got my red hair." I say.

"How cute!" He says.

"I love them so much." I say.

Freddie gets up and sits on the bed with me as we cuddle the babies.


	25. Love between husband and wife

(A/N: just a short little filler chapter bc it's really late here and I'm tired :p enjoy! :D)

Sara's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to the twins crying... again. I start to get up, but Freddie pulls me back down.

"Babe, we just brought them home last night. Take a breather. I'll get them. I'll see if Amanda can help. Go back to sleep." Freddie says, kissing my cheek and neck.

I feel the weight on the bed shift and listen to his footsteps walk out of the room, shuffling down the hall.

I decide that since I'm awake, I figure I'll use the bathroom. Having 4 kids is crazy stressful. I was only expecting to have 3 kids but we ended up with twins in my last pregnancy.

I turn the light on and shuffle to the toilet and sit down. As soon as I'm done, I see Freddie pop his head in.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. The question is are you okay?" He asks.

"I guess." I say.

"Well, the twins just needed a diaper change. How are you feeling, babe?" He asks, kneeling down in front of me.

"I'm fine. Just really tired. I don't know why, but I'm feeling super lightheaded. Babe, I'm gonna finish here, but I don't know if I'll be able to walk. Can you help?" I ask him.

"Yes, of course. Anything for you, Sara." He says.

I finish with my business and he helps me to the bed. I instantly fall asleep.

Freddie's POV:

I lay down next to my beautiful wife and pull her closer. I love this woman with all my heart and I don't wanna let her go. Not for anything. She's my whole life and so are my kids.

I fall asleep not very long after my head hits the pillow.

6 hours later...

I wake up before Sara and go check on the kids. I look in each room and notice they're all still asleep. That surprises me. Well, as long as that is going on, all is fine. I walk back to the bedroom and notice it's only 6:15 am.

"Why am I up so early?" I mumble.

I lay back in the bed as Sara rolls into me.

"How are the kids?" She mumbles.

"All asleep still." I say softly.

"Wow. I'm surprised." She says.

"Me, too." I say.

"Babe, are you growing a beard?" She asks, rubbing my chin.

"No, it's just stubble. I need to shave." I say.

"Oh. I guess I'm just more tired than I thought I was." She says.

Not long after she says that, her light snores start.

I hug her closer and softly kiss her forehead.

I look at the clock and see it's about 6:30 and realize that I have to work today. I mentally groan and grab my phone.

I text my boss and ask if I can have the day off to take care of my kids.

I get a reply a few minutes later and he says that's fine, I just have to work a little bit over tomorrow. I reply saying that that's fine and put my phone back.

I go back to sleep and hug my wife.


	26. Concert

Sara's POV:

I'm sitting next to Freddie on the couch just scrolling through my phone when I see a post about a concert coming up of In This Moment with special guests Motionless In White.

"Babe, look!" I say, showing him my phone.

"WOAH! We GOTTA go!" He says.

"Yeah! Someone's gotta watch the kids. The concert looks like it's in a couple weeks. Quick, check the website to see if there's still tickets available!" I say.

"On it already, babe." He says, typing on his laptop.

He pulls up the website and goes to the tour dates and picks the one for our city.

"There's some tickets left! I'll get two of them!" He says.

He whips out his credit card and buys the tickets.

"There. Should be in the mail within the next couple days. I can't wait! This is gonna be fucking awesome!!!" He says.

"Yeah!" I say, kissing him.

He holds the kiss and puts his laptop on the floor.

We're taking a break from the kids, they're at my parents' house playing with their uncles.

He lays me back on the bed and I roll onto him and straddle him. It's been about 7 months since the twins were born, so I'm able to have sex now since the surgery.

I lean in and kiss him softly, then it turns rough.

He flips us so I'm underneath him and he kisses the tip of my nose softly.

"I love you, Sara." He says.

"I love you, too, Freddie." I say, smiling.

He grips the hem of my sweatpants and pulls them down roughly. I pull my tank top off and he lightly runs his hands over my scar from the C-Section. I push his hands away and blush extremely hard.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting down.

"Just not in the mood anymore." I say, rolling over.

"Sara, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you anytime, you know that." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's my scar. I don't like it. It makes me feel ugly." I say, crying a little bit.

"Sara, look at me!" He says.

I look at him and he kisses me softly, but firmly.

"Freddie, wha?" I ask.

"Do NOT say that ever again. You are NOT ugly. The scar will fade soon, I promise. We'll figure something out. You ARE NOT allowed to think like this because you are THE MOST beautiful woman ever. I promise that." He says, putting his hand on my stomach softly.

"I love you. So damn much, Freddie." I say.

"I love you, too, Sara. Now, this husband of yours is extremely horny." He says.

I laugh a little and straddle him. He smiles and I kiss him softly.

"Don't worry about your scar, babe. I promise to love you no matter how you look." He says.

He pushes me off lightly and hovers over me, pulling my underwear off roughly. He gets his jeans, shirt, and boxers off and kisses me hungrily.

He parts my legs and pushes into me slowly so I can get used to it.

"You sure the IUD won't come out?" He asks.

"I'm pretty sure." I say.

"Okay..." he says, starting to thrust in and out.

"Uh god..." I moan.

"Mm you like that?" He says, smirking.

"Fucking yes. Go faster." I say.

"No problem." He says.

He starts going faster and faster. I can feel his movements getting out of rhythm and know he's getting close, like I am.

"Ugh, Freddie!!!" I moan out.

"Sara, I'm gonna..." He trails off.

"Me, too." I say.

Soon enough, we both climax at the same time. He lays down next to me and covers us with the blanket.

I hear a knock on the door and make sure I'm covered all the way before someone enters unexpectedly.

The door opens and I see Paisley come in the room.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm thirsty." She says.

"Aww baby. Go in your room and Daddy will get you a drink, okay?" I say.

"Otay." She says, shutting the door.

"I'll get some clothes on and go get her drink. I'll be right back, babe." He says, kissing my forehead.

I just lay under the covers, falling asleep soon after.

A couple weeks later...

It's the night of the concert and me and Freddie are so pumped for it.

He got VIP tickets this time so we get in early AND do a meet and greet with both bands!

We're about 5th in line and I'm so nervous to meet them.

"Babe, what if they don't like me?" I say.

"Don't say that. They'll love you." He says, kissing my temple.

Soon enough, we're both up next. I go up to Chris and get a picture with Motionless In White first.

"Hi! What's your name?" Chris asks.

"I'm Sara! This is my husband, Freddie." I say.

"Nice to meet you!" He says.

After we get our complimentary picture with Motionless In White, we go over to In This Moment.

I walk up to Maria and stand next to her.

"Heya! What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Sara, and that's Freddie, my husband!" I say.

"Nice! I'm glad you could make it!" She says.

We get our other complimentary picture with In This Moment and we go get our free stuff. After that, we get to our seats, which are right in front of the stage in the middle.

Motionless in white goes first, and then In This Moment come out.

After the concert, Freddie takes me to Denny's. I order the chocolate chip pancakes and wait for it to come.

"Damn, that was an awesome concert!" I say, still sorta pumped.

"It sure was! I'm glad we got the chance to go." He says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

After our food comes, we eat, pay, and head home.

He unlocks the front door and we go upstairs after he locks it again. I collapse on the bed and put my stuff by the bed. I get up and grab a tank top and slip it on. I collapse on the bed once again and fall asleep.


	27. Get excited

Melody's POV:

I'm sitting in the living room watching tv and I see Eric come downstairs and sit next to me. I curl into him as we watch Netflix.

"Babe?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask back.

"It's been a year since we got married. Do you enjoy it?" He asks.

"Of course, I do, Eric! Why wouldn't you think I wouldn't?" I say.

"I don't know. Do you, maybe, wanna start trying for a baby?" He asks.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" I say as I throw myself onto him.

I straddle his lap and kiss him hard.

I fumble with his belt buckle and he unbuttons my top.

He picks me up and brings me upstairs and plops me onto the bed. He kisses me hungrily and pulls my shorts and underwear off. He throws it in a random direction and then he takes his jeans and boxers off. He slowly spreads my legs and then plunges right on in.

"Oh god! Eric!" I moan out.

"Oh Melody!" He moans.

He leans down and kisses me as he thrusts in and out.

Soon enough, we both climax and lay on the bed with the fan on.

I fall asleep in his arms as he pulls the covers over us.

2 weeks later...

I look at my phone and decide I need to call Sara.

I pick it up and dial her number.

"Hey, Melody! What's up?" She asks after she picks up.

"Can you come over? I kinda need you for something." I say.

"Sure. I'll be bringing the twins. Is that okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. That's fine." I say.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She says, hanging up.

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch holding the little white stick. I haven't looked at it yet. I want Eric and Sara here when I do. Eric should be home in a minute.

I hear the door open and three little beeps along with it.

"Babe, I'm home!" Eric says.

"Hey." I say with enthusiasm.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sara's coming to visit." I say.

"Oh okay." He says, sitting next to me.

I hide the stick in my pocket and turn on the tv.

Eventually I hear the three beeps again and figure that it's Sara.

"Hey, Sara!" I say.

"Hey, Mel! I'm just getting the twins out of their stroller." She says.

"Okay." I say.

After a couple minutes, she comes in here and places the twins on the floor to play.

"So, why did you have me come over all of a sudden?" She asks, sitting on the ottoman.

I pull the white stick out of my pocket.

"I haven't looked at it yet. I wanted both of you here." I say.

I hold it out and we all look at it. I see a little "+" sign that means I'm pregnant.

"Oh my god!" I say, extremely excited.

"Babe, this is great!" He says.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sara says.

"I'm so excited, hun." I say.

We take a picture and put it on Facebook.


	28. Getting ready for Christmas

Melody's POV:

It's been a few months since I found out me and Eric are expecting so now I decided to Skype my mom. I open up Skype on my iPad and see my mom has marked herself as "online". I take a deep breath and tap on her name and it starts ringing. It rings a couple times and she picks it up.

"Hey, Mel. What's up, sweetie?" She asks.

"Not much. How are you?" I ask her as I walk into the bedroom and sit next to Eric.

"Pretty good. Your siblings are getting big. Casey has started getting more teeth." She says.

"Wow! She's so cute, too. Her hair grows fast, doesn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's also pretty early here, so I need to go to bed soon. Why did you call me anyways?" She asks, curious.

"Well, me and Eric have some pretty big news for you." I say.

"Are you...?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes! I'm 3 months pregnant!" I say very very excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie! I'll try to be there when you have your baby." She says.

"Okay, Mom. Well, considering it's, like, 2 am where you live, I'm gonna let you go to sleep. I just wanted to let you know. I'm gonna tell Dad, too." I say.

"Okay, sweetie. I love you." She says.

"I love you, too, Mom. Talk to you later! Bye!" I say, hanging up.

I lay on Eric and dial my dad's number on my phone. He picks it up soon after.

"Hey, Melody. What's up, sweetie?" He asks.

"Hey, Dad. I have some news for you." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Me and Eric are expecting!" I say.

"What?! I'm gonna be a grandpa?!" He says, happiness in his voice.

"Yes!" I say.

"That's so exciting!" He says.

"Yeah! Well, I have to go do some laundry so I'll talk to you later. Um, Dad? Will you be there with me when I have the baby?" I ask.

"Of course, sweetie." He says.

"Yay! Thank you, Dad. I'll talk to you later." I say.

"Okay, Melody. Bye!" He says, hanging up.

I text my brother and sister the news and they congratulate me and Eric.

"Babe, Christmas is coming soon. You wanna set up the Christmas tree?" He asks.

"Of course!" I say.

We go downstairs and to the garage and look for the tree. We find it in a corner and bring it inside. He sets is up and we go look for the ornaments to decorate it.

We set up the house for Christmas and then we decide to go out for Starbucks and some Christmas shopping.

As we get in Starbucks, I see Sara sitting with Freddie at a table.

"Hey, Sara! Hey, Freddie!" I say, walking up to them.

"Hey, Melody!" Sara says, hugging me.

"What's up, girl?" I ask.

"Nothing really. Just thought we'd go Christmas shopping to get some stuff for the kids for Christmas. It's going to mostly be stuff for their stockings because we already got stuff to wrap for them." She says.

"We decided to go Christmas shopping today, too! Well, if you wait here, I'm gonna go order. Come on, Eric." I say.

I get my wallet out of my backpack, but Eric stops me.

"Babe, let me pay. You're carrying our baby, so I'll buy your drink. You can't have caffeine so choose something different. How about a Strawberries and Creme frappucino?" He says.

"That actually sounds good, Eric. I'll get it. Can I get a brownie, too?" I ask.

"Of course. You are eating for two now." He says, kissing me softly.

"I love you, Eric." I say.

"I love you, too, babe." He says, kissing me once more.

We order and soon enough we get our drinks. We go sit with Sara and Freddie and discuss where we're going to go for Christmas shopping.

We decide on some stores at the mall and also WalMart.

After Christmas shopping, we go home and put the bags in our room. I got some maternity pajamas so I tag the tags off and put them on. I lay in the bed and pull the covers over me.

"Babe, you want anything to drink?" Eric asks.

"Coca Cola, please. Only a can, though." I say.

He goes downstairs and grabs it, then comes upstairs and gives it to me. He get his pajamas on and gets in the bed next to me. He puts his hand on my belly and kisses it softly.

"What do you want the baby to be?" He asks.

"A boy. What about you, hun?" I ask.

"I also want a boy." He says, rubbing my belly in circles.

"I want to name him River Jet Johansson." I say.

"That's a great name, Melody." He says, kissing me softly.

I finish my drink and go to bed afterwards.

He turns the tv on softly, turns the light off, and lays down. I turn my fan on and go to sleep.


	29. The worst prank ever

Adam's POV:

I walk into Lily's room and see her reading a book on her bed.

"Hey, sweetie, can you get your siblings and meet me in the office?" I ask.

"Sure." She says, saving her place in her book.

I leave the room and go to the office. After a few minutes, everyone but my two youngest come in the office.

"Shut the door, Sara." I say.

They all find a place to sit and I look at them.

"I want to play a prank on your mother and I have to make sure all of you can keep it a secret." I say.

"What kind of prank?" Sara asks.

"I want to make your mother think I want to divorce her and be a free man. It'll be a real badass prank. But I need all of you to make sure to keep it a secret." I say.

"I can do that." Sara says.

The rest of them mumble their agreements and we disperse.

I think about how I'm gonna go through with this knowing the dark side of Ameilia can get pretty bad. When she gets pissed off, it's never good.

The next day...

I turn the car off and take a deep breath. Ameilia is gonna hate me for this, but I have this all planned out. She'll love me in the end.

I get out of the car and shut the car door and lock the car. I go up the sidewalk and go in the house.

I put my jacket in the closet and go in the living room. I see Ameilia sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Ameilia, I want a divorce." I say.

"What?! What the fuck, Adam?! Since when?!" She asks, starting to get pissed.

"I wanna be a free man!" I say, going into the kitchen.

"Why?! We have kids and everything, I thought you were happy!!!" She says, freaking out.

"Like I said, I wanna be a free man! I can't do this anymore." I say.

I walk away and go upstairs to take a shower. After that, I get clean clothes on and grab my pillow and go in the guest bedroom to sleep there.

After I hear Ameilia go in the bedroom to go to sleep, I get the kids and they gather in the office.

"Keep your voices down, your mother is asleep. So, what do we do next?" I ask.

"We should photoshop you and some random girl together and scatter them in the bedroom." Lily says.

"I like that idea. I'll get on that. Help me find someone." I say, turning towards the computer and getting started.

After were done photoshopping and printing the pictures, I get the pictures and put them in a neat pile on the bedside table next to Ameilia.

I pack a small bag and go to a hotel for a couple days.

Ameilia's POV:

I wake up and see some papers on my table next to my bed. I pick them up and see it's pictures of Adam and the girl he wants to be with. I rip them up and groan out and start crying.

"What happened? I miss Adam so much..." I say, crying until I fall asleep again.

Adam's POV:

At the hotel, I sit on the bed with my laptop going through various websites to find a good room for a hotel in Bali. She will hate me for the prank, but she will love me for the trip to Bali.

After a couple days, I head home and put my bag in the guest bedroom.

I walk downstairs and see Ameilia blankly staring at the tv. I sit on the opposite couch and look at her.

"Shame on you for wanting to leave your family, Adam. I can't believe you're doing this." She says, raising her voice a bit.

"I told you I wanna be a free man." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Lily's POV:

I put the ring Dad bought to fool Mom in the top drawer of their dresser. He actually bought it for Mom, but he's pretending it's for his "new woman". I leave the room before anyone notices.

Ameilia's POV:

I go upstairs and sit on the bed. I go over to the dresser to see if anything is different.

I open the top drawer and see a ring box. I open it and see he's going to propose to this new girl.

"ADAM MITCHEL LAMBERT!!!" I scream.

He walks in and sees me holding the ring box.

"What?" He asks.

"HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE WITHOUT EVEN BEING DIVORCED YET?! WHAT KINDA MAN ARE YOU?! HOW COME I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THIS TOXIC?!" I scream.

"That's why I asked you to get a divorce as soon as possible." He says.

Adam's POV:

A couple days later I leave the house and go to a hotel for a couple days.

Ameilia's POV:

At the dinner table, everything is silent.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Lily asks.

"I don't know don't ask me about your father I'm sick of him." I say.

A few days later...

I come out of the bathroom after a shower and hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs. Lambert?" A voice asks.

"This is her, who am I speaking with?" I ask.

"Hi, I'm Lora from Romantic Limousines. A limo will be on its way to pick you up an hour." She says.

"For what?! I didn't call for one?" I say.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you, ma'am." She says.

"Surprise from who?!" I ask.

"Ma'am, all I can tell you is to be ready in an hour. Have a good day." She says and hangs up.

I get a random text from an unknown number.

You're still sitting?! Get up and get ready!

I shake my head in confusion and just do what it says.

I pack a small bag and get dressed in a long dress and heels.

I see the limo out front and the driver gets out and rings the doorbell.

He carries my bag and helps me into the backseat.

I see a bouquet of roses on the seat next to me and I pick up the little card.

To the rose of my life.

We stop at a traffic light intersection and I see a little boy selling flowers. I love buying stuff from little kids so I ask him for one. I give him the money and he gives me a flower that has a card on it. The limo starts moving again. I read the card.

I can't with you and your sweet, pure heart.

I smile and figure it's from Adam.

Then I remember he wants a divorce and throw the flower onto the seat and pout.

At another traffic light a lady gives me another bouquet with another card. I read the card after the car starts moving again.

I know you're mad at me, but I also know you won't stay mad at me for long.

"Oh yeah, asshole, I will stay mad, let's see whatcha gonna do about it!!!" I yell.

The driver stops at a hotel and hands me my bag.

I get out and carry the bouquet with me.

Another lady gives me a flower with yet another card on it.

Thank you for cussing me out :P

"Oh you are welcome." I say, slightly laughing at the card.

I'm escorted to the elevator and I'm handed a room key and one last rose.

"This key is to a hotel room door, but you have a different key, you know which one it is, and you are the only one who has it." The man says.

I walk off the elevator and open the door. I see roses all over the room.

"A key to my heart." I hear Adam say.

He opens his arms waiting for me to run to him.

"You think I'm stupid?! You wanna get married to someone else you cheater, I don't want your flowers." I say, trying to leave.

Adam rushes over to me and hugs me from behind. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me.

"Put me down, dammit!" I say, hitting his back.

"Chill, it's a prank, it's a fucking prank. Me and the kids did it." He says.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! You guys are horrible, horrible people." I say.

"They were right, I shouldn't have brought this on myself, you can even take a joke." He says, sitting down.

"Oh, I can't take a joke, huh? You tell me you want a divorce is that a joke to you?! Huh?!" I say, hitting him with my purse.

"I can't handle you, this is why I love your crazy ass." He says, laughing.

He pulls me into a cradling position on his lap and looks at me, smiling.

I hit his chest real hard.

"Not funny." He says.

"What about the ring?" I say.

"That was your kids' idea." He says.

I narrow my eyes at him and look away. He kisses my nose.

"Oh, you grumpy kitten." He says.

"No, no that's not gonna make me feel better, this was such a horrible prank." I say and pout.

He starts tickling me and I start to laugh.

"Aw aw aw still gonna pout?" He says, laughing.

I laugh and he stops and I put my hand on his cheek.

I kiss him and grab his butt.

He jumps out of surprise.

"What? Can you still make love to me like you used to when we were young, you old ass man? I bet you can't." I say and slap his ass.

"Me? I can't? Pfft you fell in love with my sex since day 1." He says.

I giggle and look at him.

"Well, that was when you were 24 and you're an old ass 49 year old man now." I say.

I grab him between his legs.

"I wonder if it still works since the vasectomy." I say, smirking.

"I'm not very happy with your behavior, Mrs. Lambert." He says, smirking.

He kisses me and I kiss back with force. He moves his hands up my dress and pulls it off of me over my head.

I unbutton his shirt and he takes his pants off. He takes my bra and underwear off, and goes straight in.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Adam." I moan.

He thrusts really fast in and out until we both climax at the same time.

We lay on the bed under the covers and he puts his face in between my boobs.

"You know I'll be taking my revenge for this prank, right?" I say.

He mumbles something not understandable because he's too sleepy.

"Oh yes, Mr. Lambert, you brought this on yourself, game on." I say.

After that we fall asleep together.


	30. Baby doctor visit

Melody's POV:

I roll over in bed and look at my sleeping husband. I smile a little bit and feel my belly. Today we get to find out if it's a boy or girl. We're both hoping for a boy. I roll back over and get up out of the bed. I walk to the bathroom so I can do my routine. I use the toilet and get ready for a shower. Before I get in, Eric comes in the bathroom.

"Babe, can I shower with you?" He asks.

"Sure, I guess." I say.

He hops in the shower with me and we get clean so that we can head to the baby doctor.

After that, I go get some clothes on. I get a Pierce The Veil sweatshirt on and some maternity jeans. I slip on my black Toms and blow dry my hair. I brush it through and put on minimal makeup.

After we're both ready, we head to the car. Eric drives to the baby doctor and we get out of the car when we arrive.

We walk in and I walk up to the window and sign in. I go sit next to Eric and hold his hand. I put his hand on my belly and smile. He smiles and rubs my belly in small circles.

"Is it your first?" I hear a voice ask.

I look up and see a woman and a man sitting across from us.

"Yes, it is our first." I say, smiling.

"Aww congrats! This is our second." The woman says.

"Congrats to you, too." I say.

"Johansson?" I hear a nurse say.

I get up with Eric's help and we walk back to the exam room. I sit on the bed and she checks my blood pressure and stuff. She asks me some questions and leaves the room.

"Babe, what if it's a girl? What would you name her?" I ask.

"Probably Michelle." He says.

"It sounds cute." I say, smiling.

I hear a knock on the door and see the doctor come in.

"Hello, hello! How are you doing?" She asks.

"Doing okay, got lots of morning sickness." I say.

"You're gonna have lots of that, it won't be so bad in your third trimester." She says.

She feels my belly a little and squirts the cold gel on my stomach. She grabs the transducer and moves it around a little bit.

"There's your little boy!" She says, pointing at the screen.

"Oh my god! It's River!" I say, grabbing Eric's hand.

"Here's a couple pictures! See you in a month!" She says.

We walk out and I schedule my next appointment. We go out to the car and head home. I text my mom the news and she replies with a congrats and a smiley face.


	31. Birthday

Adam's POV:

I hear the doorbell ring and I get off the couch to open it. I open the door and see Brian May and Roger Taylor there.

"Hey guys!!!" I say, hugging them.

"Happy birthday, Adam!" Brian says.

"Thank you. You will not believe how old I am today." I say, rubbing my neck.

"How old?" Roger asks.

"50." I say.

(Author's note: in real life, he's 35 today. So don't get that mixed up 


	32. New babies

Melody's POV:

It's a week until I give birth to our baby boy, and I'm nervous as fuck.

I'm pacing the living room as easily as I can and Eric is watching me intensely.

"What?" I ask.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm nervous about giving birth. Babe, you'll be there next to me the whole time, right?" I ask, sitting down.

"Of course, Mel. And your cousin is gonna be giving birth around the same time, so that'll be good." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, my uncle Adam will have 5 grandkids soon. I wonder how Katherine is taking this..." I wonder.

Katherine's POV:

I'm putting laundry in the washing machine and then I put the detergent in. I start the machine and walk into the living room where Sheng is. Before I get to the couch, I have a random contraction.

"Oh god!" I groan.

"Babe, you okay?!" Sheng asks, coming to my side immediately.

"N-no. I think our son is coming..." I say.

"Oh my god. Okay, let's head to the hospital. Your bag is in the car, so that'll be ready for you." He says, guiding me to the car as soon as he grabs his keys and wallet.

He drives the 5 minute drive to the hospital and checks me in once we get to the Labor & Delivery floor.

I'm put in the room and I'm settled in.

"Babe, can you tie my hospital gown?" I ask.

"Of course." He says, kissing my forehead and tying my gown.

I grab my phone out of my purse and call my dad. It rings a few times and he picks up.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" He says.

"In labor." I say.

"Oh shit! I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm going to finish up here at the studio and head up there. Call your mother, as well." He says.

"Okay, Dad. I love you and I'll see you soon." I say.

I hang up, call my mom, and hang up after talking to her.

I feel another contraction coming along and grab Sheng's hand.

"Breathe, Katie. Just breathe." He says, rubbing my back.

I breathe through the contraction and lay back once it passes.

About an hour and a half later, my dad walks in the room.

"Dad!" I say, peeking up a little bit.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you holding up?" He asks.

"I'm okay. Just tired. I need the medicine for the pain. Can you get my doctor? Sheng is in the bathroom." I say.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He says, walking out.

Adam's POV:

I walk out of Katie's room and see Sara walking down the hall.

"Sara? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Melody is going into labor. Why are you here?" She asks.

"Your sister is in labor, as well. Wow, what a coincidence!" I say.

"Really, though. I'll go see her first." She says, walking into Katie's room.

I see Katie's doctor and walk up to him.

"Hi, doc. My daughter wants some pain medication." I say.

"Sure thing. What's her name?" He says, looking through his charts.

"Katherine Lambert." I say.

"Ahh okay. Yeah, I'll get a nurse to give her the medication." He says.

"Thanks, doc." I say and walk away.

I go in the room and check on Katie.

"Hey, sweetie. A nurse is going to come give you some medicine. I found out that Melody went into labor, too." I say.

"Yeah, Sara told me." She says.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Tired. These contractions wear me out. I'm just ready to have Kipp..." She says.

"I understand. Your mother was tired after having you and your brothers even though she had a C-Section." I say.

"I bet. I'd probably be worn out from that, too, if I was having it." She says.

Melody's POV:

I see my dad walk into the room and see my mom follow after.

"Mom! When did you fly here???" I ask.

"I got here about an hour ago! I flew in a jet to get here faster." She says, hugging me.

"Dad, the baby wasn't supposed to come for a week." I say.

"I know. Adam told me that Katie is having her baby today, too." He says.

"Wow. That surprises me." I say.

"Me, too." Eric says.

9 hours later...

"Push!" Eric says.

I squeeze Eric's hand and my dad's hand really hard as I push really hard, feeling the baby's head poke through.

"Good job! He's almost here!" My dad says.

I push again after a short break, and feel the baby come sliding through.

"He's here!" I hear Eric tell me.

"Oh thank god!" I say, leaning back.

Eric cuts the cord and I work on pushing out the placenta as they clean River up.

As soon as that's done, I get to hold my baby boy.

"Hi, River. I'm your mommy." I say, putting my finger in his little hand.

He yawns as he grips my finger. He gurgles and opens his eyes to reveal big brown eyes.

"Wow. He's beautiful." Eric says.

"Yeah, we did a good job." I say, kissing Eric softly.

"Let me see my grandson." My dad says.

I hand River to my dad and he coos at him.

I yawn really big and start to feel sleepy.

"Babe, you should sleep." Eric says.

"Yeah. I think I will." I say, rolling over and closing my eyes.

Katie's POV:

"Jesus Christ, when is Kipp gonna start coming?!" I complain.

"I'm sure you'll be able to start soon, hun." Sheng says, holding my hand.

"I sure hope so." I say.

I see the doctor walk in then and he comes over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Ready to give birth. I wanna meet my baby boy." I say.

"Well, let me check." He says, putting on a glove.

He checks and stands back up.

"You're not quite there yet, I'll come back in about 30 minutes to check again. You're getting close." He says.

"UGH!!!" I complain, face palming myself.

"It's okay. I'm sure it won't be much longer, babe." Sheng says.

"I damn hope so. I just want to see our baby." I say, crying a little bit.

"No, don't cry. Don't cry, Katie." He says, rubbing my back.

I suck it up and get on my phone. I scroll through Facebook for a while until the doctor comes in again.

"Hey! I've come to check you again." He says, getting another glove from the box on the wall.

He puts it on and bends down to check me.

"You're in luck! You're ready!" He says, taking the glove off.

"Fucking finally!" I exclaim.

He goes to get ready and I smile over at Sheng.

"He's finally about to arrive." I say as Sheng puts his hand to my face.

I lean my face into his hand and he wipes away my tears.

The doctor returns shortly and we get ready. I get my legs up and grab my dad's and Sheng's hands as I begin.

I push about 6 times and take a short break.

"I can't do this. It's too much." I say, starting to cry.

"You can do it, Katie. He's just about here." Sheng says, kissing my cheek.

"Ugh, okay..." I say, getting ready to push again.

I lean forward and push as hard as I possibly can.

"Ahhhhh!!!" I scream.

I soon hear the tiny cries of my newborn son and lay back, exhausted.

I cry happy tears as they hand him to me after we're both cleaned up.

"Hello, Kipp. It's mommy." I say, kissing his forehead.

I kiss Sheng and touch my forehead to his.

"Thank you, Sheng." I say.

"For what?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder.

"For helping me bring this beautiful baby into the world, and for always being there for me." I say, kissing him again.

"I'll always be here for you, Katie." He says.

My dad holds the baby after we give the nurse his name.

I fall asleep after that, curled next to Sheng, who made himself comfortable next to me on the bed.


	33. I didn't know I was pregnant

Sara's POV:

As I'm putting dishes in the dishwasher I start to have a weird pain in my abdomen. I start to feel a little lightheaded, so I slowly walk to the living room where Freddie is playing video games.

"Babe, I don't feel so good." I say.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" He asks, coming over to me to hold me up.

"Yes, I think it would be best. Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Your parents came to pick them up to take them to the zoo. Let's get you to the hospital." He says, grabbing his keys and guiding me to the car.

As he starts driving, I double over in pain.

"Ahhhhh!!!" I scream.

"Sara! Are you okay?!" He asks, pulling over on the side of the road away from cars.

"N-n-no..." I say, scared.

I put my hand in between my legs and suddenly feel something soft and moving.

"Babe? Get a blanket. Now!" I yell.

He gets out of the car and grabs a blanket and comes to my side of the car. He helps get my shorts off and he's just as shocked as I am.

"What the fuck?" He says.

"Help me deliver this unexpected baby, Freddie. Hold the blanket in front and get ready for our 5th baby." I say.

I put my legs up and grip parts of the seat and push as he holds the blanket. I push and push and push until the baby comes out.

I hear the tiny cries and lay back. Freddie looks to see if it's a boy or girl and smiles at me.

"It's a girl." He says.

"Aww. How did this happen? I'm not supposed to get pregnant with the IUD in." I say.

"Well, you're not gonna have to worry about that for a while." He says, showing me the baby's hand.

She came out with the IUD in her hand. I laugh. I just laugh and laugh.

"Freddie, we are probably the biggest idiots right now." I say.

"Yeah. Hold her, let me get to the hospital." He says, getting in his seat and driving like hell.

He carries me in and a nurse and doctor help us to the maternity ward.

I'm situated in a room and me and our child is cleaned up.

I hold our little girl and just think.

"Babe, you okay?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of a name for her." I say.

"What have you come up with?" He asks.

"Ava Charlotte." I say, smiling and stroking her brown hair.

"That's a beautiful name, Sara." He says.

I see her open her eyes and she has all blue eyes.

"Freddie, she has blue eyes!" I say.

"Wow. Brown hair and blue eyes." He says.

"Yeah. Did you call our parents?" I ask.

"I did, they're all on their way." He says.

"This day must have been just like that show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant." I say.

"I agree." He says.

I hear knocks at the door and see our parents come in.

"Are you okay, Sara???" My mom asks, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I actually feel fine." I say.

"Is this the baby?" She asks, stroking the baby's head.

"Yes. We named her Ava Charlotte." I say, smiling.

"We didn't know she was pregnant." Freddie says.

"Yeah, I gave birth to her in the car." I say.

I let my mom hold the baby and she coos at her.

"Is she healthy?" My dad asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Her IUD came out with the baby, Ava was holding it when she came out." Freddie says, laughing a little bit.

"Wow." Our parents all say at different times.

After a couple days, we get to take the baby home.

I get in the backseat with Ava. Freddie drives home and parks in the driveway when we arrive.

He set up the crib and changing table yesterday and dug around for baby clothes and the high chair and other stuff.

We get home and the kids come up to me immediately.

"I'm guessing Daddy told you that Mommy had a baby?" I ask Paisley.

"Yeah." She says, petting Ava's hair.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"Yes, I will always love her." She says.

I go to the bedroom to put the baby down for a nap and sit on the bed.

Freddie comes in and sits next to me.

"You okay, Sara?" He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No more kids, Freddie. At all. I'm gonna get my tubes tied." I say, covering my face with my hands.

"Whatever makes you happy, Sara. I'll support you 100%." He says.

"Thanks, Freddie. I love you." I say, kissing him softly.

We lay in the bed and I fall asleep after a while.


	34. Love is forever

(Author's Note: OMG this is the final chapter in this book! But don't worry, the next book will be out soon!!! I hope everyone liked this book! Keep a lookout for my next book ;) )

Adam's POV:

It's been months since I started the North American leg of touring with Brian and Roger. Sara had an unexpected baby two weeks ago, but sadly I won't be able to see her until after this tour. I miss Ameilia so much. I think I'll send her tickets to the next concert, which is in Houston, Texas, which is also the last one.

I write a love letter to go along with the tickets. I put the address and return address on it and take it to the nearest post office.

I know this is cheesy and old fashioned, but I know she'll love it.

Ameilia's POV:

I check the mail one day and I sift through it as I walk back inside. I get to one envelope. I see it has my name on it in Adam's handwriting. I set the rest of the mail aside and open the letter. I pull the paper out of the envelope and read it.

"My love,   
From the minute I laid eyes on you that first day we met and you lit a fire in my heart that never stops burning and loving you. You have been by my side in good and bad always supporting me with my career. Take these tickets, because I want to share you with the whole world on my stage, to show them who has been holding me on my feet when I just feel like falling on my knees. I can't wait to see you because I miss you so badly.  
Love, Adam ❤️"

I feel some tears fall down my cheek and just smile. I pull the tickets out and call my friend to see if she wants to go. She says yes and we hang up.

I go to Adam's number and open up the texts.

I know he's in his dressing room right now scrolling through his phone most likely.

Of course, I'm coming to see you my man! 


End file.
